Garden of Thorns
by NightWolfMoon
Summary: Here is a tale of three kingdoms. This is a story of sorrow, salvation, selfishness, sacrifice, hurt, hatred, love, loss, vengeance, hope, and regret. In this garden of thorns, one cannot hope to leave without sheding blood. This is the Evil Saga.
1. A Prayer for Mercy

All the women around her had ivory or olive skin, and their hair colors ranged from platinum to brunette, ebony locks being a rarity. They all had green eyes, and they never seemed to have a care in the world.

Set against from them all, Mei was an orphan girl left wandering the capital city, her long hair so black, it almost looked blue; skin tan; and eyes slanted and the color of hazelnuts. She always wore flowers in her hair, trying to be as beautiful as all the others, but she was ignored at best and taunted and threatened at worst. Nothing had been right for Mei ever since the death of her Taiwanese parents, leaving her all alone in the world of emerald eyes.

It was easy to see why this country was known as the Green Kingdom, and it seemed the Asian girl kept this from being completely true.

Dressed in a white dress she had needed to make herself, Mei wandered through the streets of Esmeralda, the grand capital of the Green Kingdom. Her dark hair was kept down around her heart-shaped face like a veil, the single, long curl that sometimes sprung up and bounced during her short bursts of happiness hung low and melancholy as if feeling her sorrow.

Mei brought her hands, mostly covered by the long, wide sleeves of her dress, up to her mouth to breathe over them and warm up her fingers. Autumn was coming, and that meant Mei was going to, yet again, have to scrape through the alleys for enough food to avoid starving.

The Taiwanese girl of sixteen was not the only homeless person in Esmeralda, but even the other desperate souls seemed to hate her for marring the perfect, green beauty of their beloved capital.

There have been nights where Mei had been forced to fight other homeless people for food, but they usually ganged up on her, and there was that night from almost two years ago that still haunted her nightmares.

_No, don't think about that,_ Mei ordered herself, shaking her head as the tears threatened to scald her eyes and burn her cheeks. She forced herself to keep moving down the walkway, the people giving her a wide berth.

By late afternoon, Mei was in the park near the center of the city, sliding down the smooth trunk of a tree. Tears pricked at her eyes, and she found herself subconsciously covering her chest.

Her stomach still ached, but at least there was _some_ food in it. She'd found some burnt bread crusts the baker had thrown out, as well as a bowl of hardened porridge a little boy had been about to throw away. Her stomach felt heavy, not at all satisfied. Yet, Mei could no longer search. She had to fight to keep the bit of food to stay down.

There was no way she could eat anything else without it coming back up. She could almost feel the acid creeping up her esophagus before she swallowed, the tears finally flowing free.

Shaking, Mei moved her hands from her breasts to her eyes, her knees coming up to her chest as she attempted to quiet her sobs. That scene…

It just kept playing over and over in her mind like a sick, sadistic play the people couldn't bear to look away from. Mei wanted it to end, but she was forced to sit through the entire performance, no matter how it twisted her stomach and tore through her heart.

She leaned against the tree's trunk, staring out at nothing, body going numb as that scene played over and over.

She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about all those times she'd been hit or tossed around.

She was garbage.

She was nothing.

Breathing growing shallow, Mei just sat there, wondering if Death would finally show her a bit of mercy. No one else would give it to her.

Not the townspeople.

Not the other homeless people.

Not the priest.

Not God.

_Please…_, she thought, finally blinking as her eyes began to burn. _Please…_.

The vermillion disk began to sink below the horizon, indifferent to the suffering of the poor teenager in the park. She prayed to God to take away her pain. To _at least_ take away her horrid memories of him. Of the others.

Were these memories just more punishment?

Mei begged for God to tell her what she'd done to warrant such a terrible life. She begged Him to tell her so she could make things right and finally find happiness on this Earth He had so heartlessly forced her on.

"Just tell me what I did!" Mei called out to the setting sun, stumbling forward onto her hands and knees. "Tell me so I can fix it! Tell me, please!" Her tears choked the words, and her throat burned as her stomach warred between begging for more food and making her vomit. "I can't take this anymore, God. Why'd you send me here? Why'd you put me in a place like this?!"

Face in her cold and damp palms, Mei shook from her bawling, no longer concerned with trying to be quiet. The fine locks of blue-black hair fell around her as if trying to shamefully hide her face from the retreating sun, the night crying along with her as stars dotted the sky overhead.

"Do you not like Esmeralda?"

Fear seizing through her body, Mei jumped and fell to the side, eyes wide as she realized that a woman was standing by her, a delicate hand on the trunk of the tree. Mei had her hands behind her, pressing against the ground to keep her propped up, and she brought her knees towards her chest as the woman came closer and gently dropped to her knees. She tilted her head at the Asian, emerald eyes half-closed and glittering in concern that Mei had never seen—aimed towards her at least.

"I…" Mei's voice was caught in her throat, bottom lip quivering. The woman before her was the most beautiful in the entire capital—quite possibly the entire kingdom.

The woman looked to be around fourteen or fifteen, and her eyes were set deeply into a narrow face with a soft jaw and delicate chin. Her lips were plump and pink, and her olive-toned skin had a slight tan to it. Her hands had long, nimble fingers, but they looked to have a bit of calluses to them as well. Her hair was dark brown, shaped into a bun atop her head. Her eyebrows were arched to give her a regal look, and her nose was small, turning up slightly at the tip.

She offered a hand, showing gold bracelets that had been hidden by the wide sleeves of her crimson dress, and her dark orange cloak fanned around her like fire. Mei could almost feel warmth, and she shakily brought up one hand, allowing the stranger to gently pull her into a sitting position.

Those gorgeous eyes glittered like the jewels Mei could never hope to obtain, and the woman's voice was soft and carried like an angel's song. "What's wrong?"

Head down, Mei fought against another shudder, feeling like she did not deserve to be in this woman's presence. "It's nothing."

"No it's not." This was hardly a whisper, and, before Mei could react, the woman had pulled her into an embrace.

For so long, Mei had feared physical interaction. Yet, in the long arms of this woman, the Asian felt calm. Allowing her tears to fall freely, she wrapped her arms around that swan-like neck. From it hung a golden chain, but Mei hadn't seen what the necklace looked like.

"Shh…," murmured the woman like a mother cradling a child. "You can tell me."

After the round of sobs passed, Mei slowly pushed away from the woman so she could meet her eyes. "My parents died when I was little…"


	2. Brioche

The silver tray in Lovino's hands, he walked steadily out of the kitchen and towards the gardens where his dear princess and twin sister waited for her afternoon snack. Even though it was often that the boy was taken as the heir, Felisa had been strong-willed and healthy, whereas Lovino had been plagued with a weak body. He grew ill easily as a child, often even fainting if he was without enough sleep or missed a meal. He had gotten better as he grew older, but the Yellow Kingdom couldn't have a weakling on the throne. They had then been forced to choose Felisa. The fourteen-year-old girl with eyes the color of liquid gold knew that she had merely been chosen out of reluctance, and at her father's death, she had vowed to make the nation strong and to be a monarch that would always keep the memory of his reign in her shadows. Felisa may have taken the throne at the young age of twelve, but, so far, she had lived up to her promise.

The army was known to be the best-trained on the continent, and the crime rate was very low. The citizens knew what happened to those who crossed the Yellow Princess. She hardly showed her face, but she was always on her balcony with the hood of her golden cloak covering her hair, watching as criminals were beheaded or hanged. She'd sometimes watch with a smirk, most likely, thinking of her father or mother.

Queen Leslie had died in battle a year after Felisa and Lovino had been born. Queen Leslie had been held highly with the citizens, as it had been she and King Basilio that brought the many houses of the Yellow Kingdom together to make the nation one again under their rule. Queen Leslie had been very patriotic, wanting the kingdom to see the glory it had in the past. Then, she had been slain in her mission, but her husband finished it, finally bringing the houses together and holding it beneath his thumb to make sure it stayed as one. He had never let go of his late wife's vision, bringing wealth to his kingdom.

Now, it was Felisa's turn. She was still called the Princess rather than Queen, and due to her age, she was supposed to have a regent helping her rule. However, she had refused to take Duke Roderich's advice and had sent him away. When he had tried to come back a month later, she'd had him beheaded for treason.

Swallowing, Lovino shook away all of these thoughts as he entered the gardens. The air was beginning to cool with autumn, but the Yellow Kingdom was in the southern part of the continent and would remain mild until winter forced its way through the doors.

At the small, round table, Felisa sat, back turned towards Lovino and elbow on the table's surface. Her slender fingers were curled into a fist that pressed against her rosy cheek, and the breeze played with those auburn locks that had been cut to chin length. A black ribbon was tied around her neck, and she wore her favorite yellow dress with the black trimmings. Lovino smiled at the black heels kicked away under the table, revealing her small, stocking-clad feet. She swung them back and forth, still unable to touch the ground when she sat in the chair, yet her toes brushed along the grass, and she turned with surprise as Lovino cleared his throat.

"Good morning, Princess Felisa." Lovino set the tray onto the table as his dear twin sat up, trying to act more lady-like, those cheeks dusted with blush that never seemed to fade.

"Thank you," she replied curtly, closing her doe-like eyes and allowing her brother to slide her chair closer to the table.

She was small and light, but Lovino was the same height and still had a thin body that bordered on lanky. It seemed only the twins' different genders kept them apart. In most other aspects, they looked alike, even if Lovino's hair was darker by a couple of shades.

Smiling, Lovino silently wished his sister could be kinder to him. "I have made you brioche, and I also have your favorite tea here as well." He went around to the other side of the table and took the small pot, holding down the top as he poured the dark amber liquid.

At that, Felisa's eyes opened to their full beauty, the color brought out by those long lashes. "Assam Harmony?" she asked, smiling up at her servant. Her lips were bow-shaped and painted with pink coloring, and she wore the Vargas family crest on the black ribbon at her throat.

"Of course!" Lovino smiled as he placed the pot in the center of the table, watching as Felisa took a bite of the sweet bread before following it with a sip of the tea. "I hope it's too your liking."

Her eyes closed again as she set the cup down and laughed, the sound like chimes being caressed by the passing wind. It was such an innocent laugh, that Lovino refused to listen to what the other servants said about her. Princess Felisa wasn't cruel. She wasn't heartless. She wasn't a demon. None of them knew what they were talking about. The fourteen-year-old girl sitting here, kicking her feet beneath her and eating dessert, was anything but evil.

And if everyone kept insisting that she was evil, then that meant Lovino was too. The same blood ran through his own veins, and he would do anything to protect her. Even if everyone turned their backs on Princess Felisa, Lovino would stay by her side and be an evil just as she was. As long as she kept laughing that chime-like laugh, he didn't care what may happen to him.

"Sit." Felisa said it as an order, but she must have seen that her brother was getting lightheaded. That tended to happen if he was on his feet for too long, and he offered a nod in thanks as he took the other chair. "Tea time!" the girl cheered in her childish voice before taking another sip of the liquid.

At a face like that, Lovino couldn't help to laugh along with her. _Yes, _he thought definitely. _Even if everyone turned their backs on you, I hope you'll know that I'd still be standing there by your side._

The afternoon snack always lasted no more than a half-hour, and it was by then that Lovino had to take the tray and near-empty pot back into the kitchen with the small plate covered in crumbs. He smiled as he went, bumping into Francis, the princess's tutor, as he rounded a corner towards the kitchen. He was often seen chasing after the maids, but he had enough sense to never go near the princess except for her lessons.

"How's the Daughter of Evil?" The blond man raised a delicately curved eyebrow. Whenever he spoke, his tone seemed to take on a tone that Lovino often found perverted. He wasn't sure if the man of twenty meant for this to happen or if it was how he naturally spoke.

"She's fine, you perverted bastard," Lovino sneered. He didn't like Francis, and he had hoped that Felisa would have him fired like the last tutor, but she seemed to like him enough. He'd once heard Felisa call him "big brother," which had sent Lovino burning with fury. She didn't even call _him_ "brother"!

"Temper," reminded the man, having to look down so Lovino could meet his sky-blue eyes. As he sang the word, one of his hands—covered by a white glove—came up as his pointer finger went side to side like metronome. "I'm going to see her in an hour for her geography lessons anyway." He gave a shrug and readjusted the books under his arm. "Good day, Lovi!" That jovial tone was back as he gave a smile that made most others back up from him as if expecting to get raped; Lovino was no different.

As Francis walked off, his powder blue, decorated coat blew out behind him, and Lovino only scowled before stalking off to the kitchen and leave the dishes to be cleaned.

He and Princess Felisa were to visit the Green Kingdom in just a few short days, and Lovino still had much to do before it would be time to leave. He had to pack all the clothes Felisa would want as well as some basic necessities. She also requested some peasant-like clothing so she would be able to explore the city of Esmeralda without attention. She sometimes did the same when out in Oro. The people did not really know her face, and she usually kept it hidden well enough with a hat Lovino had given to her when they were kids.

Mentally counting off the things that would need to be done before he and Felisa could leave the castle, Lovino went into his room. It was set off from the servants' quarters, yet it was still away from the princess and the others of higher class. Being able to live in the castle and getting a slightly bigger room than the other servants seemed like the only prize Lovino got for being a Vargas, but he didn't complain too often. On his dresser across from the narrow bed was a circlet woven of flowers that began to fall apart when touched. They hadn't been disturbed in years, the teenage boy wanting to preserve it for as long as time was willing to allow.

_Sitting in the meadow adjacent to the gardens, Felisa was crouched forward, brow pinched and tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. Her narrowed eyes showed her to be in deep concentration as her hands worked, hidden by the tall grass. In front of her was Lovino, head tilted slightly as he watched with wide, amber eyes. His dark brown hair was getting long again, demanding a trim. Due to the twins looking so alike, Lovino was always cutting his hair shorter to accent the fact that he was male, but Felisa often tended to copy this, always asking the maid to cut her hair like his._

_Eventually, Lovino just started growing his hair out, only cutting it back down when it started to brush over his shoulders. Felisa never let hers grow too long either, and Lovino couldn't help but smile as she kept blowing strands out of her face, the curl out to the side bobbing as she worked._

_Finally, Felisa's curl seemed to jump up like Lovino's did when happy, and the five-year-old girl's face broke into a wide smile as she brought up the circlet crafted from grass, wildflowers, and clover. "Here! I made it for you!" Her smile was so wide, eyes sparkling with excitement._

_The feeling was contagious, and Lovino found himself smiling just as widely as he bent forward and allowed Felisa to place it onto his head, the breeze playing with the dark brown strands that had escaped the ponytail secured by a white ribbon. "Thank you!"_

"_Are you gonna keep in forever?" Felisa jolted forward and used her hands to keep herself propped up on her knees, and her face was inches away from Lovino's. Her face was full of innocent delight, and there were a few grass stains on her pale gold gown. Their father was always dressing her in yellow and gold, their mother's favorite colors._

_Lovino smiled wider, leaning forward so that his forehead touched his sisters, yet being sure that their curls didn't make contact. "Of course, Feli!"_

"_Yay!" She flung her arms around his neck, nearly making him fall backwards, though, amazingly, the circlet stayed in place. The young boy was only surprised for a moment before he hugged his sister back just as tightly, though her grip was tighter than his, even if he didn't want to admit it. He had fainted yesterday, and he had been vaguely aware of Felisa begging and screaming to stay by his bed._

"_He can't be alone!" she had shrieked in a shrill tone he hardly ever heard leave her mouth. "He needs me there!"_

_With the sun beating down on the twins, Lovino was beginning to feel hot and a bit lightheaded, but he would put up with it for Felisa. She loved the sun and the warmth it brought the land. She would often dance in it, asking Lovino every time if he could join her. The first few times, she'd just yanked him to his feet and began to twirl, the boy trying to catch up with her quick steps before falling into a heap, gasping for breath. Now, she always asked and made sure to keep an eye on him. It always made him feel bad. He should be taking care of her. Men weren't supposed to be weak. Still, as long as he could make her smile and laugh, he was happy._

"_Love you, Feli." He tried to keep his breathing even so that she would not notice his declining health._

"_Love you, Lovi!"_

Lying down in his bed, Lovino stared at the circlet on his ash-wood dresser. He reached back and untied the white ribbon, letting the silky locks spread around his head like the halo his sister should be wearing. Sure, she was seen as a harsh ruler. She taxed the citizens heavily and had no mercy for those found to be guilty. Many of the other servants around the castle were scared to death of her and gave her a very wide berth when she walked by, head held high as she managed in the heels she hated but added a few inches to her short stature of four-foot-ten.

Yes, she had her moments of ruthlessness, but, as far as Lovino was concerned, she would be among the saints.


	3. Needed

Inside the small house, the kind woman held Mei in her loving arms. Her name was Antonia—Antonia Fernandez. She had been an orphan as well, but she was seen as the most beautiful woman in Esmeralda. She worked in the castle and was held highly by King Estefan, which explained her beautiful clothing and the Fernandez family crest she wore on her necklace. As the two had been sitting in the living room of the house, Antonia had told Mei her parents had died when she was about five, but she hadn't specified the cause of death.

She'd been wandering around the city until she was ten. One warm day that year while King Estefan was riding through the city streets, Antonia had stood up to a guard about to punish a child for getting in the way of the group. Antonia had pushed the little boy out of the way and had taken the hit herself before kicking the guard in the knee.

The king had liked her spunk and had personally gone up to her. He'd asked her where her parents were, and upon telling him she had none, he'd taken her with him. He could not make her an heir—he already had a son—but she'd be able to work and live within the castle walls. She'd be his daughter in everything but blood.

Also, it had turned out that the boy Antonia had protected was the prince of the Blue Kingdom, and he was currently first in line for the throne there. A small boy about her age then, he'd been eager to see the parade, but he had wanted to see it along with the townspeople and had put on peasant's clothing and gone with his handmaid to watch. Antonia and he were still good friends, and Mei's eyes glittered as she listened to the tale, captivated by Antonia's words.

The two talked well into the night, and Antonia seemed to be just as interested in Mei's life as she had been with hers. The Asian could not explain it. Antonia was almost like a princess. What interest could she have in the homeless girl of sixteen? Did she pity her? Was she to be just an amusement? There seemed to be nothing malicious in those bright orbs lined with dark lashes, yet Mei wasn't well-acquainted with kindness and could not be sure if she was interpreting it correctly.

"Oh, it's late," Antonia said almost disappointingly as her eyes were drawn to one of the windows. "Hmm… I'm only out in the city every few weeks, and I'm to return to the palace tomorrow morning."

Despite her doubts to the nature of the beautiful woman sitting before her, Mei's heart fell. Antonia couldn't be leaving her already.

The older girl looked back to meet those dark brown eyes, and those nimble, violin-playing fingers intertwined with Mei's own. "Oh, would you come back with me? Please say you will!"

She seemed so excited and full-hearted about this request. There was even a pleading tone to her voice, and Mei felt the tears coming again as her chin quivered and her heart beat heavily as it travelled down through the butterfly-filled stomach.

The excitement was quickly replaced by worry as she held onto Mei's hands more tightly and leaned forward. "Oh, no, what is wrong? I hope I haven't upset you!"

Sweetness stuck to her breath—both the tone and the smell. It smelled like she'd eaten a dessert Mei had only been able to smell from outside the bakery.

"N-no…," Mei managed through the shudders. Her eyes were downcast as her brow pinched, but she finally looked up at the woman, who could quite possibly be her savior. Was the Bible wrong? Had it actually been a woman to save the world? For it surely seemed that this woman was the one taking Mei away from the darkness of the sins she couldn't recall committing.

"What is it, then?" Antonia asked in earnest. She looked so worried. Worried for Mei.

Finally, Mei collapsed into her, forcing Antonia to let go of her hands and wrap her arms around her. The Taiwanese girl tried her hardest to steady herself so that her words could be coherent. "Why are you being so kind to me?" Her arms went around the young woman's thin waist.

"What do you mean?"

There was another shudder and a hiccup from the sobs. "No one here has ever shown me kindness. Not even the priest. How…?"

"Oh…" Antonia held Mei tightly and kissed her on the crown of her head in a motherly way. "Don't listen to them, Mei. Forget about that evil man. Forget about the priest. Forget about them all. I can see that you're special, Mei, even if you can't." Her voice was soft and wrapped around the younger girl like the softest of blankets. "I think you're so beautiful. Your hair is long and the color of midnight, and that curl." She took it in one hand, making the petals of the flowers pinned behind it whisper. "You have such beauty that no one in this kingdom has been able to match, and I just love your eyes." Their foreheads touched. "But do you know what is the most beautiful thing about you?"

Mei sniffed, beginning to quiet. Her? Beautiful? Antonia thought _she_ was beautiful? "What?"

Smiling softly with half-lidded eyes and her head tilted childishly, Antonia took Mei's small chin in one hand. "Even with everything, you haven't been turned bitter. I've seen too many people allow others turn their hearts hard, but yours stays soft and pure. I can tell by how you've spoken. This world needs more with your kind of light."

"Really?" Mei's heart swelled, but she was too stunned to smile. "You honestly think so?"

"Of course." Her voice was so soft and gentle. It was like the lullaby Mei sometimes heard in the back of her mind as she fell asleep. "We're all flowers on this Earth. Some of us are plucked immediately, and some have too many thorns to be touched. But you…" Antonia's smile grew. "You are too beautiful to leave the garden. That may be why you can't see your own beauty. You see the others getting plucked away, leaving you in the meadow."

_Me… A beautiful flower_. Mei hugged Antonia and cried, but these tears were filled with pure happiness and gratitude. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me," Antonia whispered, hugging her back. "Please come to the palace with me, my little flower. The world is so full of thorns. I see it all the time there. I need your light." She sounded almost sad, and Mei desperately wanted to do anything to eradicate that sorrow. "I need your light by me so I may be reminded of the goodness that God had blessed us with."

_I'm a blessing… God, I'm sorry for doubting you. Did you truly make me a blessing for this wonderful person? Then, I will do anything for her. Someone so beautiful and kind… I know you have wonderful things for her to do._ Mei couldn't help but smile now, the movement of those muscles feeling so alien on her face. Yet, it felt… right. She loved smiling. She loved the woman that finally allowed her to do so.

"Yes," she answered finally. "Yes, of course I'll come to the palace with you."

Antonia pulled back and smiled wide and ecstatically. "Wonderful! Thank you!"

At that expression, Mei couldn't help but tilt her head and smile, her curl raising slightly as if happy as well.

"Come." Antonia pulled Mei to her feet. "I only have one room in this house. You won't mind sharing tonight? I promise you'll have your own room in the palace. I know King Estefan will love you as well!"

"No, I don't mind sharing." She stood on unsteady feet, having to incline her head slightly to meet Antonia's eyes.

The princess tilted her head. "Oh, dear! You haven't eaten, have you?"

Eyes down, Mei blushed.

"Come on." Antonia took her towards a small kitchen. "I only have some stuff for soup here. It'll be pretty bland, but still good."

The blush deepened. "Oh, you don't need to go through the trouble for me."

"It's no trouble!" The woman twirled, crimson skirt raising like petals over her legs as she danced over to some cabinets as Mei sat down at the table. Antonia was so full of energy and so happy. Mei wanted to keep her happy and laughing. It seemed like nothing could ever bring her down. Had that hint of sadness earlier been an illusion? It must have been. As the woman of almost nineteen years twirled about the kitchen, gathering water and spices she had saved, it looked as if nothing could ever penetrate that air of peace.

As Antonia had promised, the soup was good, especially to Mei. She did not know of bland food versus spiced. The woman sitting in front of her spoke excitedly of cinnamon, sugar, and peppers, and her face flushed with mirth at the mention of food called tomatoes. They seemed to be her favorite, and Mei decided she had to try them. She nodded and smiled as she ate, trying not to gulp it down greedily. Her stomach seemed to hum in bliss, finally getting nourishment rather than just stuff she would swallow to quiet the hunger pains.

For once, Mei slept soundly, warm under soft blankets and with Antonia to her left. As she dreamed, a smile marked her peaceful face, and she thanked God over and over for delivering her to this graceful woman sleeping soundly next to her.

As the sun rose, part of Mei thought that it had all been a dream driven by hunger until she became conscious of the softness beneath her, the warmth surrounding her body, and the subtle scent of a flower she could not place. Her eyes opened slowly, and there was movement, jerking her up, eyes wide as Antonia gave a look of surprise, getting to her feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _pequeña flor_," she murmured, eyes shining in a way that made Mei ease her muscles and sit up. "I did not mean to wake you."

The kindness Mei was receiving was almost overwhelming. "It's alright," she assured, getting up. "Um… I can clean up as you get ready."

"What about you?"

Hugging herself around the waist, Mei felt sheepish in her off-white dress that was too big for her petite body. "This is all I have, so…"

Coming over, Antonia kissed Mei atop the head. "I forgot. I will get you more dresses at the palace, _si_?"

Cheeks burning, Mei looked up with glistening eyes. "Thank you!"

"Of course!" They embraced for a moment, both smiling. "We will leave soon. I'm sure they will like you as I do."

As Antonia left the room, Mei got to work on the bed. _As long as you want me—need me—by your side, I don't care what they will say._

**_We're nearing some of the political mumbo-jumbo. I don't really know much about politics, but when I was planning this out, the reasoning I had made sense (to me, anyway) so I went with it. I need to have reasons for why everything's happening. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. :3 And I didn't mention it in the last chapter, but I have no idea why I decided to throw France into this. I guess he just didn't want to be left out of the party. I swear, I didn't even know he showed up until after I wrote the tutor's introduction. o.O Whatever. I'll just see if I'll be able to keep at least him in character._**


	4. In Living Memory

Hands clasped in front of her and head bowed, Elizabeta prayed before the candle she had lit in the humble cathedral. Sunlight filtered through the thin windows of colored glass, and a few townspeople kneeled at the pews and while others were at the altar along with the brunette woman, lighting candles for lost loved ones. Elizabeta knew most of them by name, and as she whispered, "Amen," she nodded to those that looked upon her with sadness or pity in their eyes. While they had lost their loved ones to disease or starvation, the woman of thirty-six had a much different story the entire kingdom had heard in rumors passing from mouth to mouth. She often ignored the whispers, knowing they didn't have the entire story. No one did, and Elizabeta wanted to keep it that way.

_Roderich… I wish you were here by my side_. Although sorrow claimed every cell of Elizabeta's body, she refused to cry as she walked down the aisle to the front doors, lips pursed. She may be a woman, but she was anything but frail. The term "weak" was nowhere within her vocabulary. She had been close to Leslie before she had risen to become queen. They had both been strong in body, will, and mind. They had fought side-by-side in the wars to bring the Yellow Kingdom together, and the only reason Leslie had fallen was because of Elizabeta.

She didn't blame herself. Leslie would have hit her over the head if she were alive if she did. No, Elizabeta was grateful. Leslie—_Queen_ Leslie—had thrown herself in front of the sword, protecting her old friend. Elizabeta had killed the attacker in blind rage, but it'd been too late for the queen. This had been not long after the birth of Felisa and Lovino, Elizabeta named the godmother by Queen Leslie, golden eyes sparkling as she'd brought her dear friend over to see the peaceful twins. The sight and announcement had brought tears to the forest-green eyes of Elizabeta, who had been unable to bear children for her husband, Roderich.

Walking down the road in the simple green dress and off-white bandana, Elizabeta couldn't help but think about them all. Leslie wouldn't have wanted this for her beloved country. She wouldn't want the people to be taxed to where they could barely feed themselves or their families. She wouldn't want so many people dying of starvation. She wouldn't want so many people dying of disease. She'd wanted the Yellow Kingdom to thrive. She'd been so loving, but there'd been a few times where it'd seemed as if Basilio had corrupted her. He'd been harsh, and the little girl now in his place was a demon. She didn't deserve the crown. She didn't deserve her mother's golden eyes or auburn hair.

She didn't deserve to live happily and comfortably while Elizabeta was forced into near-poverty and heart-wrenching sorrow day after day.

Roderich, Roderich, Roderich…

He'd been a Duke, firm but fair. He carried the same harshness as his cousin, but he also had a softness the late king could never possess—at least by what Elizabeta had seen.

The manor had been filled with music, Roderich's nimble fingers dancing over the keys with a grace no other human could hope to match. His expression was always filled with bliss as he played, Elizabeta often by his side, eyes closed as she allowed the notes to swirl about her. It was through music she truly saw her husband's heart and soul. He often kept it hidden, and few people ever got to hear him play. It always elevated Elizabeta's spirits as she thought about how she was the special person allowed into him… Allowed to see the hidden pages of the book within his heart.

Everyone's life was a book, but they were often locked tightly. Each key was different, Roderich's being that sleek piano in the upstairs parlor.

She missed the music terribly. She missed his deep, azure eyes that never seemed to end or focus on any one thing. She missed the thick, dark brown hair he kept parted at one side, a single lock never willing to lie down flat. She missed those glasses always slipping down the bridge of his nose as he got lost in the swirling notes of his piano. She missed the way he held her after Leslie's death. She missed his silence. His thin lips often remained closed, but Elizabeta always heard his messages the same. She even missed those temper tantrums that seemed to travel through the Vargas blood locked in his veins.

She missed the wonderful man the princess had so cruelly torn away from her. Elizabeta did not even care she was no more than a peasant now, cut away from the royal family for having loved a treasonous criminal. She did not care she often went hungry and was perpetually tired. It was her soul that was the worst off. Nothing else mattered. She knew her husband was in Heaven now, but that did not stop the anger that often filled her being, pumping through her veins and often blurring her vision as her teeth clenched.

Arriving at the tiny, run-down house at the edge of Oro, Elizabeta sprinted inside before she could collapse into a heap and shake with grief and rage.

_The church bells were ringing. That was the first thing Elizabeta noticed. They were ringing so loudly, she just wanted to cover her ears and scream at the top of her lungs. She wanted to fall to her knees and beg for the executioner to stop. However, none of her muscles would respond. She could only stand numbly in the crowd as the regent was pushed up onto the scaffold by the hooded man._

_Roderich wasn't wearing his glasses, but he didn't squint. He didn't want to see, and his deep-set eyes were glazed over. There was grime at the roots of his thick hair, which had been trimmed short for the occasion. _

_Although Elizabeta couldn't see her, she knew that Princess Felisa was sitting on her ornate chair on the balcony, overlooking the spectacle with either a smirk or a scowl. Pure rage flooded through Elizabeta, but she could do nothing without endangering her own life. It would also be futile, and Roderich had told her not to interfere. He wanted her to be safe, and Elizabeta would honor that final wish._

_The wronged man was pushed down onto his knees, dark blue coat with the white accents fluttering about him. His face was neutral, proud until the end. How could the church bells be ringing at the time of his murder?_

_Yes, murder. That's _exactly_ what it was. This wasn't an execution of a criminal. It was the murder of a noble trying to do his job. He'd been Princess Felisa's regent. She was still so young, and Roderich was supposed to rule by her side until she came of age. However, Felisa, like her father, was a firm believer in Divine Right. She claimed that God gave her the right to rule on her own, despite her age. She said God would not have taken her father away if she had not been fit to rule._

You_ aren't _fit to rule_, thought Elizabeta bitterly._

_Suddenly, the bells ceased, and all was silent. Roderich stared out into the crowd blankly, not even meeting Elizabeta's eyes. The executioner raised the claymore with the blood-red hilt and gleaming blade that caught the sun's indifferent rays. As he froze, claymore over his head, the hazel-eyed officer stationed behind Roderich questioned if he had any final words. Was that pity in his eyes? If the executioner were to be unmasked, would there be regret in his? Did he dream of all the lives he had taken? Did he ever wonder if any of them were actually innocent? Did he know that the man kneeling in front of him was innocent?_

_Right then, Roderich's glassy eyes found the paralyzed woman, but they only stayed on her face for the briefest of seconds. "God save us all," he declared in a clear voice, loud enough for the entire square to hear. He then brought his head down onto the elevated block, closing his eyes right before the blade was brought down._

_It went through his neck in that one swing, and there were gasps and a few cheers for the blood falling. None of it penetrated Elizabeta's ears as she fell to her knees, eyes wide and shimmering as her mouth was left open in a silent plea. He was gone. He was really gone. Somehow, it hadn't seemed truly real until that very moment as an officer placed the fallen head into a bag before someone could kick it like a plaything. People began to leave the square, but Elizabeta was unable to move. There were some eyes on her, but she didn't care. None of them mattered._

_From above, Elizabeta could faintly hear the princess's tone that sounded almost pleased: "Well, it's tea time!"_

_Fists clenched, Elizabeta's body filled with fury._

_That insolent girl! That heartless daughter of evil! That monster! DEMON!_

_Trying to get enough air into her lungs, Elizabeta seethed and finally got to her feet, tears stinging her large eyes. Imagining the princess's head on that block, the grieving woman sprinted towards the house she'd been forced into after officers had seized her manor and all of the possessions within its walls. She never stopped, unable to feel the pain in her legs as she ran. Her mind spun as her heart thundered within her aching chest. This couldn't be real. It couldn't be._

_But it was._

Damn you, Princess Felisa! _Elizabeta shrieked in her mind_. I swear on Roderich's grave that I will have my vengeance!

Trembling on the floor, Elizabeta had to fight to become quiet once again. She couldn't forget the blood spilling over the side of the scaffold like a demonic waterfall. She couldn't forget his head tumbling down into the square. She couldn't forget his body going limp or the dark color staining the claymore's blade. She couldn't forget the gasps of those that actually knew what was happening or the titters and cheers of those that didn't.

Nothing could be forgotten, but Elizabeta didn't care how painful it all was. She would gladly take every dreadful nightmare and unspeakable memory her mind forced her through as long as it meant keeping Roderich's memory alive.

_**Poor Roderich and Elizabeta. :'( I'm starting to wonder how long this is going to be... When it was just "Daughter of Asia", I had planned it to be mayby 5 or 6 chapters at most, but I think "Garden of Thorns" may surpass even 10 chapters... Anyway, as long as people like it and keep reading, I guess that's alright. :3 Tell me what you think please! :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**_


	5. Visitors

For nearly a week now, Mei had been living in a castle, working among the other maids to clean and do laundry. Many of the servants had pointed and whispered, but Mei was now beginning to fade into the background of just another worker. She got to see Antonia often, the two usually doing laundry or doing other chores together. There had been a time or two where Antonia looked troubled, but then she'd see Mei and break out into a wide smile, making the sixteen-year-old think that she had just imagined it. There was no way Antonia could ever become upset. It was impossible.

Over the days, Mei had tasted tomatoes and cinnamon and sugar. Every new food was better than the last. The taste of the tomatoes were not too pleasing to the Asian as cinnamon or curry, but she ate them still, loving the smile her savior gave when the juice ran down her chin, the seeds getting stuck in her teeth. She started to actually put on some weight, and the pains had finally disappeared after the fourth day.

It was all so wonderful. Mei did not feel like a servant. She felt like a goddess. Goddesses were supposed to work for the people, weren't they? Goddesses, princesses, queens, empresses… They worked for and with the people, only standing over them in leadership, leading and guiding. Mei was not a leader, but Antonia needed her. She needed to see the light Mei thought she could almost see as well, and that was enough for her. She didn't need the extravagant clothing or the gems around her fingers or neck. The black servants' smock she wore with the white apron was better than any royal robes crafted from the finest silks and velvet. The carnations Antonia gave her to decorate her hair was better than any jewel or chain of precious metal.

The two often hummed or even sang lightly as they worked, Antonia's voice gravelly and often off-key. Still, it was beautiful to Mei. Perfection wasn't beautiful, and that flaw only accented what she had. Her cheeks soon began to get color from her constant smiling, and the princess told her time and time again how wonderful she was.

During the sixth day of Mei's life in the palace, the prince of the Blue Kingdom arrived, word spreading quickly among the servants. His name was Prince Ludwig, and he was accompanied by the captain of his guard, Gilbert, who was also his older brother. No one seemed to know why Gilbert had denounced the throne to become a soldier, but all the maids tittered as they spoke about the two brothers. One of them was blushing heavily as her chartreuse eyes sparkled, telling the others in the laundry room with a beatific voice about how Gilbert had given her a smile and wink before being pushed forward by his younger brother with a sigh of annoyance.

They all gushed about Gilbert's hair that shone like newly-polished pewter and eyes that were red-violet—a perfect mix of angel and demon that promised gentleness, yet excitement and wonder as well. Both brothers were said to have pale skin, and another maid undid her long, light brown braid as she whispered about the prince's golden hair and sapphire eyes. She had a faraway look as her hair fell around her face, voice barely audible and forcing the others to lean in just so she could be heard. She loved the prince's sophisticated air, though he'd seemed unapproachable. His deep-set eyes had been stern, and his jaw had been set. However, she swore up and down that she could see an underlying vulnerability that she would give anything to be able to unlock.

As the six maids gossiped and argued lightly over who would be most likely to wind up with which Blue Kingdom brother, Mei stuck to her half-hearted work, ears on the discussion. She was left alone, as Antonia had been called up by King Estefan to meet with Prince Ludwig. Princess Felisa of the Yellow Kingdom was still not due to arrive for another few hours (odd, seeing as her kingdom was closer), but once she arrived, she, Prince Ludwig, and Prince Alexander would discuss business.

King Estefan and King Theodor were both coming close to the ends of their reigns, and they were leaving the writing of the new doctrine in the hands of their successors. Antonia would be there as well, though she was not of royal blood, so she was, by law of the Green Kingdom, unable to give any insight or participate in its proceedings. Mei was not at all sure why she had to go, and she was sure that she'd seen a certain flash in the woman's eyes before she left to go change into more acceptable clothing—meeting the prince in her smock wouldn't do.

_It wasn't a trick of the light or my imagination_, Mei finally knew. _There's something troubling my Lady. I don't know what, but it has to do with the king and his son. What's going on? Why does she have to be there if she can do nothing but sit back and watch?_

Thoughts whirled through Mei's mind as she thought about all of this, trying to figure out what could possibly be upsetting Antonia. Was the king plotting something? The kingdoms of Blue, Yellow, and Green were of the most powerful in the world. Before the Yellow Kingdom had been reunited and rose into its current glory, the power had resided with the Blue and Green kingdoms, a treaty between the two keeping the peace between them for decades. Then, the Yellow Kingdom had risen in much power, and King Basilio had been a person of legend with a reputation to be reckoned with. His mental state had seemed to wane after his wife's death, his own humanity beginning to go along with it.

Worried about war, King Estefan and King Theodor had gone to him, entreating for him to sign the peace treaty. Although the Yellow Kingdom was powerful with one of the world's best-trained armies, their numbers were no match against _both_ kingdoms, and the "King of Evil" had reluctantly conceded.

The treaty was supposed to be renewed, but many worried, as Princess Felisa had seemed to inherit her father's darkened heart. She was cruel to her citizens and was often only seen by them during the executions. All royals and nobles knew about the story of her regent, Duke Roderich, whom both Gilbert and Ludwig had known personally. They all shared a common ancestor from back when one of the houses of the Yellow Kingdom belonged to the Blue Kingdom.

Thinking about all of this hurt Mei's head, and she shook away all of the thoughts. Could King Estefan and King Theodor be afraid of Felisa going against the treaty? Do they want to do something about her and her kingdom? What? And how does Antonia fit into this?

It was all so puzzling, and Mei paused in her washing, eyes half-lidded and clouded over with deep thought. Her lips became a straight line, mind working quickly.

_They wouldn't…,_ she thought, jaw dropping slightly as shock filled her eyes. _Would they?_

**XXX**

Tying the thick strings of the dark green, velvet cloak, Antonia looked into her mirror, jaw set. Her eyes were a couple of shades darker, reflecting her anger as she examined her hair, which was wavy from being in a braid the other day. The locks were thick and long, tumbling almost to her waist. Her dress was teal with silver lining the square neckline and the hems of the long sleeves ending at the base of each wrist. The skirt was long and flowing, and she ran her hands down her ribs, over the silver embroidery that made it look like she was wearing a belt.

Once the soft fabric looked smooth and perfect, she sighed and pinned the white carnation into her hair, just above her left ear. The gardeners had started planting carnations upon her request a few years ago, and her spacious room was a rainbow of the gorgeous blossoms peaking over the rims of pots expertly crafted and decorated, or scattered over her vanity and bed for an extra shock of color in the otherwise plain room.

Before she left, Antonia blew out all of her candles, always frightened of something accidentally catching fire. The memory of her parents dying in those flames engulfing their house as neighbors held her back as she screeched and cried was still all-too fresh, and the woman squeezed her eyes shut, brow pinching as she gripped the doorknob. It was dark, only a sliver of light creeping in through the crack below the heavy wood door. With the crown of her head touching the hard surface, Antonia forced the tears back before straightening her spine and throwing the door open. In the blink of an eye, her characteristic smile was back on her face.

It never looked strained. Antonia always hid her emotions well due to years of practice. She'd wanted to tell Mei about all of this, but that poor girl had tragedies of her own. She didn't need to know all of Antonia's. The princess had seen in those hazelnut eyes that the Asian was willing to do anything for her—even break the law. She couldn't know of the plots surrounding the kingdoms. Antonia wasn't even supposed to know. She'd heard Alexander boasting to a friend one night. The news had twisted her heart and had made her want to vomit. Yet, she had pushed it all back and had run.

Even now, she wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't go against the king. Even if he treated her like a daughter, she couldn't turn her back on him. Even if people knew her as a princess, she had no true power. She was more than a servant—she was a slave. Loyalty did not bind her. Part of her was grateful, but she often thought she'd rather be the hungry orphan she'd once been than the privileged 'princess' she was here in the palace.

King Estefan often humored her. He imported the tomatoes she loved; he allowed her to go out into town a couple of times each month. She had known for years that there was no chance of her being a part of the court. According to law, she could not rise to power, because she wasn't of royal blood. She was nothing but a pet.

_Worse,_ thought Antonia as she walked through the corridor towards the stairs. _I'm just a pawn._

Soon, Antonia entered the library, where Ludwig was waiting with a book in hand. This may be the first time she had seen him looking casual, a leg thrown over the other as he leaned back, left arm thrown over the back of the long, green couch that could seat three or four people. Gilbert was nearby, flashing his signature smile when he noticed Antonia enter.

"Why, hello." There was a gleam in his eyes, and he gave a bow. "You look lovelier every time I see you, Antonia."

As she walked past, he straightened, one hand reaching out for her before her own hand flew back to smack it. Looking on at this over the top of his book, Ludwig nearly smirked.

"Whereas you _never_ change, Gilbert," Antonia sighed, going to take a seat by her long-time friend. "Enjoying my kingdom's literature?"

Setting the book down, Ludwig's intense, blue eyes met Antonia's glistening ones. Even around her, he hardly ever smiled, though she'd caught him turning away when the corners of his mouth began to pull upwards or if he was trying to stifle a laugh. The prince of the Blue Kingdom was known for his sophistication and serious attitude. He was tall and muscular, and he trained every morning and night with his brother, the two often turning it into a contest of strength or endurance. He could be quite intimidating, but Antonia had known him since he was a vulnerable child and still often saw him as such.

"Much of your literature seems to be full of passion and flowery language," he said evenly. There was a ghost of a smile on his lips, and Antonia enjoyed seeing it. He may be intimidating, but he was down to Earth and fiercely loyal. He would always stand by his friends no matter what, and Antonia just knew that he would be a wonderful king—much better than Alexander would ever be.

"Well, of course!" Antonia's eyes closed as she smiled widely. "Love is the foundation of everything else, isn't it?"

"Humph. A woman's answer," muttered Gilbert as he glanced over the shelf of novels to his right.

"Hmm…" Eyes open a crack and lips a straight line, Antonia glared at the older man to where he visibly shivered. "A woman's answer, huh? Then what is a man's answer? Fighting? Control? Those have never allowed nations to grow and thrive for long. That is how the Yellow Kingdom had collapsed in the first place before the Orion War brought it back together."

Gilbert harrumphed, but it could be seen that he knew her to be right. Actually agreeing out loud was an entirely different matter altogether, however, but Antonia smiled in triumph anyway before turning back to Ludwig, seeing a bemused look in his eyes as he glanced at his older brother. One of his hands took hers. It was an unconscious motion, and his skin was warm. Antonia leaned into him, knowing he was not one to always speak. They were close friends and knew each other well enough to forgo that barrier others were forced to use for communication.

The three made light conversation for a few hours, though Ludwig had later gotten back to his book as Antonia sat close to him, legs pulled up onto the cushion as her head rested on his shoulder to read along with him as she spoke to Gilbert whenever he said something to her. He was a pretty good friend as well, despite his jokes and wandering hand, and his sense of loyalty nearly matched his brother's. They were good friends to have, and Antonia knew that neither one could know about the plot spinning over their lands. They would have said something to her otherwise. Even if not directly, they would have worn expressions telling Antonia all she needed to know.

It hurt to have such knowledge when others were so blissfully ignorant. Glossing over pages she had already read in the past, Antonia allowed her mind to wander. There had to be a way out of this. There had to be a way to make sure things turned out as they are meant to—with peace for all.

This dream was quixotic, but Antonia was nothing if not an optimist. She cared deeply about her nation as well as Ludwig's kingdom from across the sea. She did not have the same heart for the Yellow Kingdom, but she felt for those oppressed citizens, often mourning death due to their princess's selfish desires. Antonia had always had a large heart, and she had always wanted what was best for the people. She'd do what she needed to do to help, but she had no idea what could be done.

As she began to return to Earth, one of the servants entered, his dark bangs sweeping over his cat-like green eyes. "Excuse me, but Princess Felisa of the Yellow Kingdom is here."

_**Yay, we're getting to where they're all meeting! :3 I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. :) I got the plans for what's going on between the kingdoms, and it makes sense to me, and it'll be explained later on. :D**_


	6. Jealousy

Pulling off her fur-lined gloves, Felisa looked around the main room of the castle, Lovino leaving her to follow one of the green-eyed servants to the kitchen to help with dinner. Pulled over her head was the soft hood of her too-long, autumn-gold cloak. Beneath the cloak, she wore a long, yellow-and-black dress with long, bell-shaped sleeves and a skirt that flared out near the hem, which was cut unevenly to leave a short train behind her while, at the same time, keeping her from having to lift the soft fabric to keep from tripping. Even in her heels, she was still very short, especially compared to both princes as they entered.

Alexander of Green entered first, moss-green eyes fierce and made striking by his ivory skin and ebony hair, which was long and tied at the back of his neck. He wore extravagant clothing that left no doubt of his status, and around his neck was a thick chain holding the Fernandez family crest. He smirked at the sight of the petite princess with her tutor standing behind her, who was quiet and making sure to be nothing more than like a piece of art, and the prince threw back part of his dark cloak over one shoulder to reveal the sword strapped to his left hip.

_Probably to impress me_, Felisa thought with a bored tone as she pushed her hood back slightly to reveal her face though keep her hair covered. People often noticed her curl and were usually drawn by some power to touch it, which Felisa loathed.

Francis had played with it once during a lesson, making her breath catch and her heart pound as she lost her train of thought. She had pulled away quickly, demanding he never do that again. The tutor had been bewildered but knew better than to go against the princess's wishes.

As the prince of the Green Kingdom strode towards her, Felisa's gaze wandered to the figure entering, and her eyes grew slightly in size. She managed to keep her ruby-painted lips pressed together, but she could not break her gaze away from the man wearing the simple-yet-elegant tunic colored dark blue, like the midnight sky. He wore dark breeches and stiff boots, and she could see the pommel of a dagger hidden in the left one. He walked with purpose, his spine erect and air full of pride, though his wasn't nearly as overwhelming as Alexander's. The pride of this man came from confidence he had in himself, carried along with it rather than apart like many seemed to do to make themselves seem larger than they really were.

The color of his hair was a combination of the golden sunrays and wheat ready for harvest, and his eyes were like the purest sapphires. He had his hair slicked back, showing a wide forehead and brow that cast a soft shadow over his eyes, and he seemed to hold an atmosphere that kept people from coming too close. It fascinated Felisa, and she had the upmost desire to go to him and break through that invisible barrier. She had to feel his hands, which looked more worked than a normal royal's. She had to run her hands through that hair, even though he'd have to sit down to allow her to do so. She had to get to know him.

Obviously, he was Prince Ludwig of the Blue Kingdom, but she had never been in his company before. Her heart thundered within her chest as her stomach twisted and made her wish Lovino hadn't made her such a large breakfast that morning. Quiver after quiver darted down her spine, and her knees suddenly felt weak at the sight of him.

Was this love?

Felisa had always thought that love would come by slowly and surely, gradually growing with her uncertain at first before the feeling finally rung true within both her heart and mind. This, however, was pure, untainted emotion. Logic had no place in her now, and she felt like tearing Alexander's head off when he took her attention away from the man that had just unknowingly taken her heart from her.

_He didn't have to take it,_ Felisa thought in almost a sigh. _I would have given it willingly in a second._

"Good afternoon, Princess Felisa," greeted Alexander, giving a small bow as he held out one hand, his eyes meeting hers.

She offered her right hand for him to kiss, eyes darkening half a shade in irritation. "Good afternoon, Prince Alexander." She took her hand back quickly after his thin lips had brushed against her knuckles, and his smirk deepened, gaze suggestive.

The Blue prince—he was taller than Alexander, Felisa noticed, making her seem even smaller—reached them and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling as Alexander straightened. "You are worse than my brother, I swear," he muttered.

"Oh, Ludwig," Alexander sighed, waving him off with a flick of the wrist as if flinging the mild insult behind him, "must you always be so righteous? It is almost as if you think yourself a saint among us."

"Nothing of the sort," Ludwig quickly responded, a spark of ire in his eyes towards the future ruler of the Green Kingdom. His eyes then flickered towards Felisa, and his expression softened, making her heart feel as if it were melting. "Hello, Princess. I am Ludwig, of the Blue Kingdom."

As he reached out one hand, the young monarch placed her palm in his, trying not to seem eager. As his lips met her skin, a tremor flew up her arm, and she had to fight not to gasp. "It is pleasant to meet you." She turned towards Francis, who had a look in his eyes and a slight quirk to his mouth that told her he knew what was going on in her mind. She began to blush as she narrowed her eyes at him, silently warning that he better keep his mouth shut if he wanted to keep his head on his shoulders.

"Francis," she said curtly.

He straightened and made sure to wipe the knowing look off of his face. "Yes, Princess?"

"You are excused. Go find Lovino and stay with him."

_He's not going to enjoy this order much,_ thought the tutor but knew not to say this aloud. "Yes, my princess." He gave a bow, his honey-colored waves, left loose to brush his shoulders, coming forward to shadow his face at the movement. He then promptly left the room, strides wide so he could go quickly.

As Francis left, Felisa turned back to the princes, having to look up to meet their eyes. She mentally cursed her short stature, but she knew she had enough power and will to compensate for what she lacked in height.

"Are we to get to business now?" she asked coolly.

"Why in such a hurry for such serious matters?" Alexander inquired dramatically. "That is not until morning. We can all talk until then. You never really show yourself to the public. It'd be wonderful to get to know you."

There was a certain lilt to those final four words that made Felisa's cheeks burn, and she felt the urge to pull back up her hood and hide her face once again. She was a proud girl, though, and refused to hide herself away just because of an idle joke.

"I had just been in the library," suggested Ludwig.

"Figures." Alexander rolled his eyes. "Snuggling with my 'sister', no doubt."

_What?_ Felisa raged in her mind, though she kept her expression even. She'd heard that King Estefan had adopted a peasant girl, but Felisa hadn't thought much of it. The girl would never have any true power. She'd only be a princess in name and in social standing. In everything that actually mattered, though, she was stuck in Purgatory. She was so close to the top, but she couldn't even hope to touch it.

Not even bothering to denounce the accusation, Ludwig shrugged and turned. "If you wish to follow or not is your own choice."

Fighting to keep her breathing even, Felisa stated, "I would like to go as well. I have not yet engaged in the Green Kingdom's literature."

Alexander was in the middle of telling her that it wasn't all that exciting when she started following Ludwig, heart once again becoming solid as it threatened to tear itself apart. It felt heavy in her chest, pushing against her lungs and making it hard to breathe. It was almost like stone, but it also felt like glass—hard but easily broken. She had to see for herself if there was something going on between Ludwig and this… _commoner._ Felisa would not acknowledge her as anything but.

In the library, a woman with a white flower with ruffled petals stuck in her hair could be seen on the couch, cloak thrown over its arm and her elbow wrinkling the fabric as her cheek rested on her palm. Her emerald eyes had a faraway look as she read a thick novel with hard, leaf-colored binding. She looked to be quickly nearing the center, and behind her was a tall man reaching up for a book on the high shelf. He had the same wide forehead and strong chin as Ludwig, but his eyes were like the petals of orchids Felisa had gotten imported some time ago. His hair was messy and dark silver, and he raised an eyebrow as the princess looked him over.

His smirk was more playful than Alexander's. "Like what you see?"

Felisa's cheeks flushed, and she went over to a shelf to her left, keeping the woman in her peripheral vision.

"I believe I saw her first, soldier," the Green prince laughed, though his voice held a threatening tone that could barely be picked up on. He sat in one of the soft chairs in front of the couch. "What do you have there, Antonia?"

_Ah, that's her name_. Felisa had heard it before, but she had never bothered to remember it. As she pulled out a book that looked fairly interesting, Felisa saw Ludwig go over to sit next to Antonia, picking up a book in the seat next to her.

"_Clockwork's Swallowtail_," the Green princess replied breezily, lifting up her head so she could turn the page.

Lips pursed, Felisa headed over towards the chair by Alexander. It was plush and circular, and the girl crossed her ankles as she sat, inconspicuously keeping her eyes on Ludwig and Antonia as she pretended to read. Gilbert and Alexander conversed, sounding like they disliked one another but knew enough not to voice it around the others. They spoke of successes and achievements, none of which interested the young monarch much. She just turned the pages every so often, glancing back at the title when Antonia's giggle filled the air. The sound was like shards of glass being shoved into Felisa's ears, but she made sure to keep the vexation off of her face. She noticed that Ludwig had a hand over hers, the corners of his wide mouth turning up ever so slightly.

_Love is War_, read the title of Felisa's book.

Growling within the safety of her mind, Felisa turned back to where she had left off. _Yes it is, _she thought with certainty. _And Green is the enemy._


	7. Siding with Evil

"Dammit!" Lovino nearly fell back when he turned away from the kitchen, finding Francis right there, a smirk playing on his lips as he looked down on the young servant. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Princess's orders." His head tilted slightly as an eyebrow arched. That tone that made people shiver with discomfort was back, and Lovino unconsciously took a step back from the elder man. "She sent me off to follow you, little Lovi."

With a sneer, Lovino glared at the tutor. He fixed the large hat on his head that shadowed his face—Felisa had asked him to wear it while at the castle. He needed to head over to the laundry room and get the sheets for Princess Felisa's room. "Don't call me that, perverted bastard."

Following closely, Francis kept his gloved hands clasped behind his back. "Is that the only insult you have for me? I merely love giving love. Don't turn it into something foul."

"Yeah, and I bet you're still a virgin, too," Lovino muttered sarcastically.

A sigh came from behind the boy and made his sneer deepen. Francis sounded to be lost in a wonderful memory, and Lovino prayed that it wouldn't be shared.

That prayer was not answered.

"Ah, that was given to a magnificent young maiden named Alice Kirkland when I was—"

Clamping his hands over his ears, Lovino hissed, "I don't want to hear it!"

"Oh, Lovino…" There was that signature tone once again that made the young servant tense up. "I had no idea you were so prudish."

"I'm _fourteen_ you idiot!"

"Well, when _I_ was fourteen—"

"You whored yourself most likely."

"Hmph." Francis's nose wrinkled as he threw some of his hair back and out of his face. "Now that was just rude. Maybe I should be teaching _you_ manners rather than your sister. She catches on quickly, and oh! That reminds me." He cleared his throat slightly and paused for effect, making Lovino roll his eyes. They were heading down one of the staircases when Francis continued, "Our little Feli has found love!"

He placed his hands over his heart and sounded ecstatic, but it was the content of the sentence that had made Lovino stumble. To keep him from falling, Francis's right hand shot out to grasp the back of his yellow coat. He pulled the frail boy up easily, tsk-ing as he did so.

"You _must_ be more careful." He let go of the jacket once Lovino righted himself and kept walking, smoothing the fabric as he did so.

Turning his head to face the tutor, Lovino demanded, "What do you mean she's found love? We've only been here for—what?—an _hour_?"

The man of twenty merely shrugged. "Love knows no time, Lovi."

Facing forward as he entered the dimly-lit corridor, Lovino muttered, "Well, it makes no sense."

"Love never does," Francis sighed, seemingly lost back in 'wonderful' memories Lovino would rather not hear about.

"Who?"

"Hmm?"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Who is it she's fallen in love with?"

"Oh, yes." Francis placed his palms together, fingers touching his chin as he grinned. "It's Prince Ludwig of the Blue Kingdom. Why, the princess couldn't take her eyes off of him!" he gushed softly, mindful of the maids walking past. A few turned to look at him, to which he'd smile and wink. Some looked away shyly as others tittered.

At the end of the corridor to the right was the laundry room. There were two maids left in there, one with silver-blonde hair pulled back in a braid and one with black hair that looked almost blue.

The blonde turned first, moss green eyes going over to Francis, ignoring Lovino.

_Of course_, thought Lovino bitterly. "Hello, I am the hand-servant of Princess Felisa of the Yellow Kingdom."

Reluctantly, the woman's eyes left Francis to look at the boy dressed in yellow and black, her eyes pausing at the hat, though she asked no questions about it. "I see. You wish for her sheets?"

"If you please."

Giving a curt nod, the woman dried her hands on her apron as she headed over towards a pile of sheets and blankets colored like spring. "The maids here are perfectly capable of making her Highness's bed and arranging her room." Her tone showed her to be somewhat insulted yet pleased to have one less thing to worry about.

"I have no doubt about that," assured Lovino, noticing that the other maid was turning slightly to look at him out of the corner of her eye. She looked to be Asian, and it was surprising to see her working here. "It is just that the princess has a certain way of things and only trusts me to do them."

"Hmm." The maid wore a grimace, eyes tired. "Alright then." She handed over the blankets, which Lovino accepted with a nod.

As Lovino began to turn away, Francis winked at the girl and reached out one hand as he bowed slightly. "Thank you very much, Miss…"

"R-Rita." She blushed heavily as she placed her right hand in Francis's. As his lips brushed the back of her hand, she gasped lightly, making the Asian in the back sigh.

Straightening, Francis looked over at the short girl, ignoring Lovino scowling by the door. "And you?"

Without turning, she responded, "Mei."

"The princess's stray," Rita muttered, looking displeased about having the man's attention leaving her for another.

Mei flinched but said nothing.

"Well, it is nice to meet you both." Francis then turned to follow Lovino, smiling at the annoyed frown.

As the two headed back down the corridor towards the stairs, Lovino demanded, "Must you flirt wherever we go?"

"We hardly ever go anywhere," Francis lightly complained.

"Good thing. You'd end up imprisoned for indecent behavior."

"Oh, let me have my fun, Lovi. A person like me has a very obscure social status. I'm not one of the servants, yet I cannot hope to be of the upper class either. I guess that is something we have in common, yes?"

Making his steps heavier than they needed to be, Lovino growled, "_Don't_ compare yourself to me, bastard."

"_Well_." Francis sounded almost insulted, but Lovino had known him long enough to know he never stayed that way for long.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Lovino was nearly gasping for breath, sweat gathering over his hairline and along the back of his neck. With a soft exhale, Francis took some of the heavy sheets and walked beside him. The boy was too weak to argue, but he wouldn't bother thanking the man either. Most of the people back in the Yellow palace knew of his tendency to grow ill and weak, and there were many kind servants and maids willing to help the poor lad. Now, though, the Green servants knew nothing of him and his condition, leaving only Francis to lend a helping hand.

Remembering the directions told to him in the kitchen as he helped some with the dinner for tonight, Lovino went down a hallway and up another set of stairs before finally finding the correct room. It was spacious, though not quite as large as her room back in Oro. Still, it would do for the few days that she would be here, and Lovino set to work on the bed. Francis tried to help once but ended up just standing back and allowing the servant to do his work.

By the end, the Yellow Kingdom servant was sweating, and Francis helped him out of his jacket and led him to sit down in the chair in the far corner. Lovino allowed him to help without a word and also loosened the black, ruffled ribbon tied under the collar of his white shirt. Although Esmeralda was noticeably cooler than Oro, he felt stifling, and Francis draped the yellow jacket with black accents over the back of a second chair by the vanity as he left the room as Lovino used the hat to fan himself.

On Francis's return minutes later, he held a bowl of cool water and a small rag. Lovino allowed him to press the damp rag to his forehead, cheeks, and neck. Wordlessly, the tutor did his best to help the fourteen-year-old boy. It pained him to have to see Lovino have to suffer through this. He knew it was due to this state of health that Felisa had been placed on the throne. It didn't seem fair that he'd been thrust into work with such a frail body, but King Bastilio—may he rest in peace—had never been very fair, if the stories were to be believed.

Once Lovino felt well enough, he waved off Francis's protests and fixed his bow. He got up and put on his hat, then his jacket, beginning to shiver a bit as he buttoned it up. He needed to get some food into his stomach, so he decided he'd check up on dinner and get something from there. Francis, concerned, followed him, and Lovino's vision grew hazy as he strode down the hallway, black stars appearing. He closed his eyes and shook his head once, but that only made it worse. From behind, Francis gave a warning, but Lovino couldn't make out the words in that hurried and hushed tone.

Right as he reopened his strained eyes, the servant ran into someone, falling back. Francis caught him, and the hat slipped away from Lovino's head as something clattered onto the stone floor. It sounded like a book.

"Hey, will you watch where—" Lovino stopped suddenly, vision clearing. Francis helped him back onto his feet, and he saw that the person he'd run into was a teenage girl with long, dark brown hair and eyes of the purest green. Her olive-toned skin had a slight, sun-kissed tan, and she wore a beautiful dress that fit her form perfectly. "Oh! Uh…" Blood rushed to his cheeks as the woman retrieved her book and stood back up, large eyes shining. She was so lovely, and the sight of her made Lovino's heart pound as he was made dizzy once again.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, holding the book over her chest. "I should have been watching where I was going. Are you alright?"

Lovino's eyes widened as she came closer, one of her slim hands coming to his cheek. At the touch, his heart sped so quickly, Lovino was sure he would soon faint.

"Oh, my, you're burning up!" Concern filled her eyes, which Lovino just could not seem to look away from.

Swallowing, Lovino finally found his voice. "Oh, I-I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" She took her hand back, but Lovino wanted to touch her again.

Before Lovino could stutter a reply, Francis assured, "He is alright. Lovino here is quite prone to illness. He probably just needs some food."

"Oh!" She took one of Lovino's hands, smiling down at him. "Well, I'll take you two down to the kitchen."

"Thank you," said Francis, and, looking at him, Lovino saw him glancing back, a knowing look on his face.

_Ah,_ thought Francis as he grabbed Lovino's hat for him. _Both twins have been hit by love's golden arrow in one day. This is so magical!_

**xxx**

After dinner that night, Lovino was called to Princess Felisa's room. He was feeling better by then, and he had been wearing a small smile ever since meeting Antonia. As Lovino ate earlier that day, she had introduced herself, saying that King Estefan had adopted her when she was little, but she still did some work as a maid. She was best friends with Mei, the Asian maid, and Antonia spoke highly of her. Lovino wished she would speak that way of him, but he knew that they barely knew each other. Was this like how Felisa felt with that prince? Was this actually love?

Either way, it made the servant feel wonderful as he went towards his sister's chambers.

Pausing in front of the room he had prepared earlier that day, Lovino smoothed his jacket and ebony slacks before straightening up and knocking on the door. Even though the two were siblings, Lovino had always felt like he needed to be formal with her, taking on the role as her faithful servant—born into the job—unless instructed otherwise. Over the years, this had seemed to give her license to treat him like the low-class boy he made himself into, but he knew that she would also do what she could to make him comfortable or make him smile. His mind was filled with images of Antonia as well as him and Felisa in the meadow as young children when a curt voice sounded from inside the room.

"Come in."

Forcing his giddiness to come out looking as mere peacefulness, Lovino opened the door and stepped into the spacious room, finding his twin sister sitting in the vanity chair with her back to him. In her left hand was a red carnation, and her right hand was grasping at petals and throwing them onto the floor to her side. On the vanity were numerous other carnations, and a pile of petals and discarded stems had already formed by the princess's feet. Immediately, this caused the servant's expression to turn to one of worry.

_What…?_ What on Earth could be the matter with his sister? It was obvious by her overly-erect posture and tense shoulders that she was upset. She also hadn't even changed into her nightgown—she still wore her favorite dress and even her cloak. The hood was down, though, but her curl bobbed slightly with agitation.

For reasons unknown, the curl both twins bore caused them unidentifiable pleasure when touched, and they also seemed to show their emotions, even when their faces remained unreadable. The two had learned to just accept it after some time, and Lovino even learned to read his sister's emotions in this way. She was a master at keeping her emotions off of her face and out of her eyes, but her curl did not possess the ability to lie.

"Princess?" the boy inquired cautiously as he closed the door behind him. "Is everything alright?"

Felisa was silent for a few moments, and Lovino was about to speak again when she finally questioned, "Have you seen Antonia? The girl King Estefan has adopted?"

Blush dusted over Lovino's cheeks as his eyes widened, and he was suddenly glad that Felisa was turned around. "Yes, I've seen her around the castle. Reading, mostly."

The girl of fifteen had been reading three books simultaneously. One, she had left in the library, and she had been nearing the end of _Why Can't I Even Dream?_ when she and Lovino ran into each other.

"I saw her in the library." There was ire in the princess's voice. "She and Prince Ludwig seem to be on good terms."

Lovino's heart hammered. _No…_.

"Have you heard the rumors, Lovino?"

"I do not usually bother myself with gossip."

"They say that Antonia has been bound to the Blue Prince. It's to deepen the relationship of the Blue and Green kingdoms."

Heart beating so loudly, the blood seemed to roar through his ears; the servant remained silent, lips pressed together tightly.

"So where does that leave the Yellow Kingdom, hmm?" Her nimble fingers wrapped around the remaining petals and detached them from the stem with a savage yank. She then threw down the bare stem and took up a white carnation, doing the same to it. "Our father had been forced into signing the treaty. You know this. There have always been suspicions of what Blue and Green had in plan for us. When the houses were reunited, they ended up losing some territory as well."

"I know." It was so hard to speak. He knew what his princess wanted, but he had to hear it for himself. Then, there'd be no more speculation. There had to be hope that she wouldn't give the order.

"I reviewed some of the laws," she said after getting rid of half the flower's petals. "I believe I know what they want, and that Antonia plays a big part in it."

_Don't say it's for politics!_ Lovino wanted to scream. _I _know_ why you want to do this!_

"Think of it as a _coup de grâce_. She may even thank you."

"P-Princess…?" Lovino couldn't take this anymore. He wanted to scream. He wanted to turn his sister around and yell in her face about how cruel she was being. Yet, he couldn't. He could only think of that smiling face. He could only see that circlet she had made him out of grass and wildflowers. He could only see how her brow would pinch with worry when he would begin to pant or flush from the exhaustion his frail body often felt. A war raged within the boy, but he had already chosen a side. He couldn't turn his back now. He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Kill her." Felisa's voice was low and full of odium. "Kill this daughter of Green. The kingdom will be greatly stirred." It sounded like she tried to add humor to the last sentence, but it fell short.

_Kill her. Kill her. Kill her._ Lovino felt deep pain in his chest. Was this the feel of his heart shattering? His hand came up to clutch at the spot, teeth clenched as tears built up in his amber eyes. It was a long two seconds before he could speak, voice even. "Yes, Princess Felisa."

There was a second of silence before Felisa spoke.

"Good. It will be carried out after we return to Oro." She discarded the bare stem and got a carnation that was orange, fringed with golden-yellow. She seemed to inspect it for a moment before yanking off all the petals in one abrupt motion. "You are dismissed."

Turning, Lovino wanted nothing more than to lie in his bed. As he left, he did all he could to keep himself from sobbing until locked away in the safety of the servants' quarters. _Why won't these tears stop?_

**_Sorry this took so long. I was stuck on this story for a while, but an idea finally came to me randomly while I was copying down my history notes. :D It helped me write up a good deal of this story, and I hope it continues. This is actually getting much longer than I had originally planned, but as long as y'all are enjoying it, I guess that's okay. :3_**


	8. Cruel Rumors

It couldn't be. It just couldn't be.

This was the second day Mei would be left on her own, and she had been growing more and more anxious by the hour. She'd been forced behind before, yes, but she had never had the cause to be worried about Antonia before. How could this be happening? What was it exactly that they were planning? Why did Antonia have to be dragged into this? Was it a new plan, or had it been in the planning stages since her adoption?

Mei couldn't speak with the other servants about this. Rita and the others always just called her Antonia's "stray," and they went out of their way to ignore her or even undermine her. They knew that they would get into trouble if they physically abused Mei, as she was protected by the "Daughter of Green," but nothing could be done against verbal assaults that harmed her both emotionally and mentally. Rita, especially, seemed to know just what to say to cause the most harm, but she hardly ever spoke to Mei's face. Rather, she made sure her words were towards others while the Asian was in earshot. The young woman with long, pale hair always seemed to know everything going on in the kingdom, and it was rumored that Alexander would tell her these things as they made love.

Although Mei had no idea if the affair was real, she wouldn't put it beyond Prince Alexander to have sexual relations with such a despicable person.

"… Princess Felisa?"

Folding blankets, Mei listened in on the three other maids as they hung up the recently washed clothes. Julia had just said something about the Yellow princess, and Margaret gasped at the question, large eyes going wide.

"No!" she said in a rushed exhale. "Our prince would _never_ go after someone so young! It's outrageous!"

"I say he just wants to toy with her." As usual, Donna's high-pitched voice held haughtiness that far exceeded her social class. "They say the princess hardly ever leaves her palace, let alone her kingdom. She's a mystery, surrounded by tragedy. Add her power and beauty, and you have an irresistible woman."

"Calling her a woman is like calling a baboon human," Julia scoffed. "What is she, thirteen? No more than fourteen, I'm sure. And the two of you must have heard what she did to her regent."

"The entire continent has!" Margaret always sounded like a young girl, tone always making her sound either shocked or excited. "I hear that there's a group that began to form shortly after the beheading, but the princess took out the figurehead."

"I heard that too." Donna gave a smirk, a few strands of her ginger-toned hair falling over her freckled face. "It was some farmer that used to be part of some important family before the war made them lose everything. There was almost an uprising, but the princess changed her policy just in time. People are still starving, but she made it to where just enough of the peasants are satisfied."

"And without a leader with actual brains," continued on Julia, "there's no one to galvanize any sort of uprising. She's safe."

"And has an eye for Prince Ludwig." By Donna's smug tone, it was obvious that she'd been saving this piece of information. From the corner of her eye, Mei saw Donna's deep-set eyes narrow as they flashed in glee in making her friends' jaws drop in shock.

"Ooh, but doesn't he have an eye out for our Princess Antonia?" Julia sounded hungry for a scandal. She tucked some of her honey-colored hair behind one ear before helping Donna throw the large blanket over one of the lines.

Margaret's guileless eyes widened. "I thought they were just friends."

Julia rolled her eyes. "You're too innocent for your own good, Peggy."

"Haven't you heard that King Estefan wants Princess Antonia and Prince Ludwig to wed?" Donna's still-narrowed eyes glittered in excitement. A corner of her thin lips was quirked upwards in a smirk, and Mei wondered what was on her mind.

"But our princess has no political standing," argued Margaret.

"That's right," Julia agreed. "Even just calling her 'princess' is a bit of a stretch. She's more like a made-up maid than anything. Her social standing is more like that of a governess."

"She definitely reads enough books to be one," murmured Margaret. It was said with a small sigh, making her sound like she was envious of Antonia for being able to read all she wished.

Donna shrugged, knowing what was on Margaret's mind. "I don't need to read to be smart. Anyway, I'm not sure about everything, but I heard from Rita that King Estefan and King Theodor are going to use the marriage as part of a new treaty just between the two of them, strengthening their lines and leaving the Yellow Kingdom out of it."

"And how would that work?" asked Julia, tone incredulous. "We've already said that Antonia has no political standing, and, beyond that, how would such a marriage be beneficial? There must be more."

That was all Mei could stand to hear, and she gathered her basket and began to head back to the palace and put away the sheets and blankets. _Yes_, she thought as she grit her teeth. _There is _much_ more._

**XXX**

As the three royals were seated around the table, Antonia lounged on the cushioned bench pushed up against the wall behind Alexander. He was leaning back in his chair, a bored look on his face as he listened to Ludwig read over the treaty. Felisa was to his left, directly within Alexander's sight. Again, she wore a yellow dress with black accents, though this one was filled with frills and ruffles, black running down the front of the thick skirt and wrapping around her thin waist.

There was a bow over her heart, and a yellow rose was pinned on the right side of her swooped neckline. The sleeves puffed out at the shoulders before hugging her slim arms and turning into ruffles that almost entirely covered her hands, yet, over her dress, she once again wore her cloak, hood pulled up. It cast a slight shadow over her thin face, and Antonia wondered why she seemed to always be hiding herself. Was it out of some sort of guilt? Or was that just wishful thinking?

Everyone knew about this Daughter of Evil. It was widely known that she had only become the monarch due to the fact Queen Leslie had been unable to conceive a son before she was killed in battle. Some speculated that, in the beginning, she was only harsh to show that she could be as strong as any man. Some say she had planned to let up but had gotten drunk with her power. Everyone knew that King Bastilio's mental state had begun to erode after his wife's death, and many wondered if the princess had inherited his madness.

The Yellow Kingdom was filled with tragedy and had always had a bloody history. There are many tales of annexes, thefts, betrayal, coups, and murder. The Vargas family had come to power by merging with the Adnan line and destroying the unstable legislature that held a number of the individual houses together in a sloppy confederation. Every member but two had been killed, and then the Orion War had begun. They greedily took back the houses once theirs that had been under the rule of the Green and Blue kingdoms. It was not entirely known why King Estefan and King Theodor hadn't fought back to keep the houses. It was speculated that those houses did not hold many resources and the kings hadn't wanted to make trouble just to keep them.

It was also speculated that the houses owned by the Blue Kingdom were let go due to the fact that it was too expensive to take care of territory from an ocean away.

Antonia had learned all of this from history books, but there weren't enough sureties. No one knew just how much of it was absolutely true—the Yellow Kingdom likely had recordings stored somewhere, though the nobles were, for whatever reason, secretive about their kingdom's full history.

There were tales of the Purple Empire and that it had been taken over by the Yellow Kingdom, which was swiftly growing in power. However, the history of the Purple Empire from some centuries ago was still mostly suspect and was not spoken about with any confidence. Had the Vargas family been rulers long ago—overthrown the monarch of the mysterious Purple Empire, maybe?—and had simply wanted to reclaim their power? Had Queen Leslie really gone out to fight because of her patriotic spirit? Had King Estefan and King Theodor truly been willing to let territory go without a fight or even a cross word?

After meeting Lovino the other day, Antonia had begun to wonder about the kingdom just south of hers. He and the princess were of the same age and looked almost exactly alike. There was no way that could be a coincidence. He was also weak and sickly. Was he Felisa's twin? Had he been cast from the family because of his weaknesses? It wouldn't surprise Antonia. If there was something she believed, it was that Bastilio had earned his nickname: the King of Evil. He would have no qualms about casting out one child to keep up a strong image for his family's nine-hundred-years-old name.

As Ludwig read the treaty, Antonia's mind wandered further.

Princess Felisa had an iron fist and a first-rate army with skill and prowess that challenged even the Blue Kingdom's. She had squashed down the rebellion early by lowering the taxes she had placed a year earlier, and then she had the rebels' leader executed. She reinstated the taxes months after the execution, but she made sure to keep her nobles and high-ranking soldiers content. She knew how to play the political game, her knowledge much more extensive than anyone else her age—and more so than her elders, even.

Prince Alexander was just as harsh and had a playful eye out for the princess of Yellow. He was a philanderer and loved to live lavishly. His political knowledge didn't match Princess Felisa's, but he had charm and a voice that made people listen to him—a gift inherited from his father.

Prince Ludwig was stand-offish, but he was full of courage and willing to do anything to help those close to him. He was often serious and had the true look of a royal in posture, expression, and atmosphere, but he had the heart of a servant. That was what made him such a wonderful person to become King of the Blue Kingdom. As a boy, he had often disguised himself as a peasant to walk down the streets, wanting the perspective he couldn't obtain from behind palace walls. He had a very strategic mind, knowing just where to hit to make his enemy crumble before him. He often studied politics, language, geography, and literature of many different nations, believing that it was knowledge that would give him the power he needed to bring his kingdom into greatness.

Never would Ludwig agree to a secret treaty with Alexander. He would never agree to betray the Yellow Kingdom, when Princess Felisa was willing to sign for peace. Only if she made a move against him would he strike. Ludwig honored his promises, his orderliness sometimes turning into a fault. All three would be bound to honor peace once those three signed—

Suddenly, Antonia sat up, heart thundering within her chest.

_Of _course_!_ she thought with shocked realization. _How could I not have seen this before? How _dare_ they?_

Prince Alexander and Prince Ludwig were not yet named the sovereign monarchs of their countries. King Estefan and King Theodor were still in charge. By law, _they_ and they _alone_ could sign the treaty and make it valid. It was an obscure law, but it was there. Most would overlook it seeing as both Alexander and Ludwig are first in line for the throne. However, they were not yet in charge, thus making their signatures on the treaty worthless. Only Princess Felisa's signature would bind her and her country. The kingdoms of Green and Blue would be left out of it from the illegal signatures on their parts.

Antonia's mind was moving at a million miles a minute. She had known that King Estefan and King Theodor wanted their territory back. She knew they both felt the united Kingdom of Yellow to be too powerful and a threat to their holdings on the other countries. Although it is not obvious to the citizens of Green and Blue, these two kingdoms practically _owned_ their sides of the world. The Green Kingdom owned over half of the continent and much of northern Asia as well as some territory in the western hemisphere.

The Blue Kingdom owned nearly half of the land in the western hemisphere as well as parts of Middle Asia and northern Africa. These two kingdoms were the powerhouses of the Earth and had been for nearly a century. The ownerships were mainly on paper, but it was there, and the two kings still exercised their pull on these different territories.

Both had even owned houses of the Yellow Kingdom and once had loose control of the other houses through the legislature King Bastilio had destroyed.

When the Orion War came, that control ended. The Yellow Kingdom grew quickly in strength, though it was still rather small compared to the other two. However, during Bastilio's reign, he took land in southern and western Africa as well as a large portion of the land in the southern lands of the west hemisphere. He discovered the gold and silver viens the other two had lost hope in finding. Bastilio was smart and figured out how to integrate his riches into his economy, doing it slowly. There was a depression at one point, but Bastilio set programs advised by his cousins, Roderich and Vash, which allowed for the nation to easily recover. The Yellow Kingdom became rich, and, before his death, he got land in Southeast Asia. Slowly, the Yellow Kingdom was growing, showing it to be a great threat to the empires of Blue and Green.

King Estefan and King Theodor wanted to take out the Yellow Kingdom, but the treaty kept them from doing so.

Until now.

_Those bastards!_ Antonia had to fight to keep the look of rage off of her face. _But why does King Estefan need me then…?_ Her eyes moved towards Ludwig as he set down the papers.

It was time to sign.

_**This chapter and the next are mainly filler with information pertaining to the three kingdoms. I think part of the reason for my writer's block was trying to think of how this plan should be set and how it would have been carried out. I also needed a good history for the Yellow Kingdom, and it will be shown why later as everything unfolds. I hope everyone's enjoying my story! :D**_


	9. Cursed Nation

The meager meal Elizabeta ate that morning did little to satisfy her, but she had to make do with what she had. The taxes had her scrambling for food and other necessities, but most of the lower class didn't notice. There was _just_ enough to keep a good percent of people from starving. Most said that Elizabeta only complained due to the fact that she had once been a noble, thus used to large quantities of everything and at the highest quality. Just as the higher class looked down on the lower class, the same discrimination existed with the peasants. They thought the rich to all be selfish and superficial, and although the widow living on the outskirts of Oro was now among the poor class, many kept their distance, believing she still held herself high among them. Elizabeta still had the mind of the rich, even if her title had failed her.

This was not true, and only a few had been willing to speak to and befriend the woman. Even as a noble, Elizabeta had been generous, often providing money to the churches and the few shelters. It had always been discrete; however, some believed the money came from the princess. She may be the daughter of Bastilio, but she was still a young woman. She had to have the late queen's soft heart _somewhere_ within her. Her father's nature was merely armor to keep it hidden.

Few knew that the princess was no more than a demon sitting on the throne. Few knew that she merely lowered taxes as a political ploy to placate the people and keep them from revolting. Few knew that the taxes hadn't really been lowered but transferred. Before, the tax had been direct. Now, it was indirect. People paid without realizing. It was little by little over a longer period of time, but it was there. Hardly anyone would be able to pick up on it.

Elizabeta had, and taxes were only one of the many subjects discussed among her friends. Speaking out against the royal family was treasonous, so it was of no surprise that Elizabeta's friends had once been the inner circle of the rebel force. However, the leader, Julius, had been executed nearly a year ago. The inner circle—comprised of seven individuals—had tried to rein in the others, but the people had scattered, not wanting to risk their lives for an impossible mission.

When things have gotten "better" for the kingdom, the force practically died, only the inner circle and a few others trying to keep the fire alive. Nothing could be laid out in the open, however. They needed to keep quiet and wait. The deaths due to starvation were only in the lowest of classes, which was seen as normal. Disease was seen as God's will, the masses ignorant to developments in medicine that could save dozens, maybe hundreds. The princess only kept these developments within the higher class, though. It'd be "too expensive" otherwise. Beatings by guards and law enforcement were never called abuse anywhere outside a door. It was simply the order of things.

Something big would have to happen to galvanize the people. Little food, inadequate medicine, and unfair officers were just not enough to convince the people the need for change.

_What would that have to be?_ Elizabeta asked herself, going out to her garden.

"Elizabeta!" the call came from down the road, a woman just shy of thirty coming over with her son on her hip and her youngest daughter clutching her free hand. "I've brought the seeds you've asked for!"

Sitting up on her knees, Elizabeta turned and smiled at her good friend. "Grazia!" She stood up, wiping her hands on the dingy apron that had stopped being white a week or so ago. "Oh, and you brought Lucia and Domenico with you!"

The girl with chestnut-colored curls woven into two even braids thrown over her small shoulders broke out in a wide smile at Elizabeta's voice. "Auntie Eliza!" She let go of her mother's hand and sprinted towards where she heard the older woman.

"Right here, Lucia!" Elizabeta grabbed the girl beneath the arms, twirling her around once before bringing her close in an embrace. "Oh, you're growing so fast!"

The girl of seven years was the size of a four- or five-year-old, her dress—the color of mustard seeds—hanging loosely on her tiny frame. Her little hands and slim, bony fingers grazed over Elizabeta's skin as she returned the hug.

Her freckled face was filled with mirth and wonder, but it was always hard to look away from her hazel-brown eyes, which were unfocused and clouded. She had gone blind from illness during her infancy. Elizabeta and the others from what had once been the inner circle agreed that Lucia's sight could have been saved by the medicine Princess Felisa was hoarding.

Domenico began to babble as Grazia approached, giving Elizabeta a warm smile and side-hug. Grazia had her loose curls pulled back in a low ponytail, the sunlight bringing out the golden streaks in her thick locks colored like wheat that had been caught in the rain. Her tawny eyes sparkled in a way that reminded Elizabeta of Leslie.

"How are you today?" Grazia's voice was full of concern and empathy.

Just like Elizabeta, she had lost her beloved husband to their cold-hearted monarch. Grazia had been the wife to Julius, the rebel leader. Grazia had nearly been executed as well, but Princess Felisa had decided to let her go, seeing as she had been pregnant with Domenico at the time. With their similar histories, Grazia and Elizabeta had become close friends. Their closeness in age had also allowed them to grow closer. In their class, many died before reaching the age of forty. Elizabeta had been taken good care of as a noble, so she looked closer to her twenties, but, though she was younger, Grazia already had wrinkles around her eyes and strands of grey at her temples. She often grew sick in the winter, and she still had a persistent cough that popped up now and again.

She learned herbal remedies as a child from her mother, and she had been teaching Elizabeta. Grazia knew that her time may be coming soon. Heartbreak… sickness… She even still had a mild fever that never seemed to go away. After having Domenico, she grew extremely sick, everyone coming to her and her children's aid. Her eldest children—Cordetta at thirteen and Anna Maria at ten—did everything they could, using the remedies they had been learning since early childhood. Grazia eventually got better, but she remained weak, though she often did not show it. Like Elizabeta, she had her pride, though she once confided in Elizabeta that she often prayed to God to allow her to stay on the Earth long enough to see her husband's vision come to be. Grazia did not want vengeance on the princess. She merely wanted her husband's work to show harvest and the people of the Yellow Kingdom to thrive and find happiness.

Always the optimist.

"Better and better, as always." Elizabeta gave smile and took the small bag from her friend. "The herbs?"

"Along with some vegetables."

"Mommy makes good soup with it!" cheered Lucia, and Domenico gave a clap as he giggled, hazel eyes with baby-blue around the pupils glittering. "See? Dommie agrees!"

Lucia was always so happy, and she was just as independent as her mother. The way she used sound to figure out where everyone and everything was… it was almost like she had a sixth sense. She often found a long stick she would use to sweep the area around her, smiling as she went to play with other children or her elder sisters. Lucia was coddled at first, which she enjoyed up until the age of three. By then, she wanted to start exploring the world on her own.

"Really?" Elizabeta threw Lucia up into the air a short ways and then caught her under the arms before setting her onto the ground, the little girl giggling in delight. "Then maybe she can teach me."

"Yeah!" One of the things Lucia loved as much as her family was food, and she was always found in the kitchen as her mother prepared their meals, wanting to help.

Elizabeta could not help but smile. "Shall we get to planting, then?"

Grazia gave a laugh. "I don't think we would hear the end of it if we made Lucia wait."

"Yay! Gardening!" The girl twirled and hopped, Elizabeta catching her when she tripped over a stone. "Oops! Sorry."

"It's alright. Just be careful."

"Yes, Auntie Eliza!"

As the women began to harvest what was ready and plant the seeds that bloomed in late fall and winter, Lucia played with Domenico, the two laughing and clapping as the sun smiled down on them.

"You know about the treaty being signed?" inquired Grazia in a low voice as she placed the small potatoes into the basket along with the thyme and carrots.

"I haven't heard too much about it. King Bastilio had only signed it for the first time a few years ago, and it has been renewed every year since. Why?"

"There've been rumors."

"Aren't there always?"

Grazia looked up from the garden, waiting for Elizabeta to stop as well and meet her eyes. "You remember Alice, yes?"

Eyes clouding in confusion, Elizabeta gave a nod. "Yes, we were from neighboring houses. We used to talk often, but that had to come to a stop after…" Elizabeta closed her eyes for a moment as she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "After Roderich's death. It couldn't look like she was helping me in any way. She's already gotten a reputation for being a radical."

"That's because the Kirklands had been in power before the houses split up over a century ago."

Elizabeta nodded. This was commonly-known history (for the educated Yellow nobles, that is—they liked to keep their long history private). The Yellow Kingdom had always been unstable. Long ago, it had been split between the Blue and Green Kingdoms, which were powerful empires with quickly-advancing technology, stable economies, and strong governments. It had been due to them the Yellow Kingdom had been able to get similar advances in technology and medicine while being owned by them.

Before the houses had been split between the Blue and Green kingdoms, the Yellow Kingdom had been called the Purple Empire, ruled by the Braginsky line. The Purple Empire stretched over more than half of the continent as well as much of Asia and threatened the power of the Green Kingdom (a fairly new country at the time), which, in turn, also threatened their ally. At the time, though, the Blue Kingdom was healing from a civil war, the power transferring from the Bonnefoy family to the Beilschmidt line.

Spies sent in from the Green Kingdom into the Purple Kingdom managed to incite a civil war (the details of how are still mostly unknown, only speculated, due to lost texts), weakening the country and forcing the Braginsky family to fall from power. It was rumored that the king and queen were murdered along with two of their children, only the son managing to escape. Whether he had lived or had died and somehow continued his family line elsewhere, however, is also up for speculation.

The once-Purple Empire was then up for grabs, the richest houses greedily taken by the Green and Blue Kingdoms. It was by obtaining many of these houses that the Blue Kingdom was able to recover more quickly. However, the most powerful house was headed by the Kirkland family, and for decades, they managed to travel to the other houses, recruiting many other families and finally took back much of the Purple Empire's original territory—but the nation was renamed by them as the Yellow Kingdom—in a war that lasted nearly ten years. The Yellow Kingdom wasn't as large as it had been under the Braginskies, but it soon began to grow in power, though it was often at war with the Green and Blue Kingdoms. The Yellow Kingdom, being at the southern part of the continent, quickly got a powerful navy and was able to put up a blockade around the Green Kingdom, suffocating them.

Due to the Green Kingdom often relying on resources from the Blue Kingdom, they were forced to call an end to the war. Much of their land went to the Yellow Kingdom, and they also had to pay a large sum. However, the war had left the Yellow Kingdom poor, and the Green Kingdom had been even worse off. It was hard for them to scrounge up the money they owed, and the people of the Yellow Kingdom grew restless. Desperate. There was a rebellion, the leader claiming that the Kirklands were to blame for all of their misfortunes.

It was rumored that the rebel leader was a descendent of the Braginsky boy that got away, the rumors saying that he wanted to reclaim the throne for his family, but no one knows for sure. Either way, the Kirklands were overthrown, but the Yellow Kingdom went into chaos, due to different families fighting for the throne. The houses were split once again, and the Green and Blue Kingdoms used that to say that the treaty was now null and void. They then took back some of the land they'd been forced to give up after the Decade War.

It wasn't until around fifty years later that Bastilio and Leslie Vargas decided to reunite the houses once again, creating an alliance with the Adnan family, which was nearly equal in power. Still, it was another ten-to-eleven years before the Yellow Kingdom was finally one, especially when the Adnan family claimed that they should be the ruling family. The last part of the Orion War had mostly been the Vargases and their supporters versus the Adnans and theirs. It was during that part of the war Queen Leslie put herself onto the battlefield, wanting to keep the Adnans from becoming the royal family. The Vargases won not long after Queen Leslie's death, and King Bastilio punished the family harshly for being the cause of his wife's demise. They were all moved to Yellow territory in Asia Minor, and it was mainly Adnans that had been joining the revolt against the Vargas line.

The Yellow Kingdom was, indeed, a nation of war and suffering. It followed the course like it was a curse. It was only a matter of time before the Vargas line was, too, overthrown and the Yellow Kingdom, again, split. The nation was rich in resources and fertile soil—much of it owned by nobility. They always had either a powerful army or a powerful navy. They often reached far, finding even more resources and treasures. The Braginskies had found coal; the Kirklands had found rich, virgin forests; and the Vargases had found gold. If the Blue and Green Kingdoms were not so close and did not have so many numbers between them, the Yellow Kingdom could easily conquer them.

Beneath Vargas rule, the Yellow Kingdom was nearly reaching the power and influence it once had as the Purple Empire. That probably made the other two nervous, but they had numbers on their side, and the Blue Kingdom currently had a navy that rivaled even the Kirklands'—it was even said that Gilbert, Captain of the Guard of the Blue Kingdom, had been studying the strategies of the Yellow Kingdom since he was a boy.

"There is said to be some unrest in the Green Kingdom." Grazia whispered as if fearing being overheard.

This was definitely news to Elizabeta. The Green Kingdom was always the most stable of the three kingdoms since the Fernandezes became the royal family. "What?"

Grazia smiled. "The Kirklands were close to your family line, yes?"

"Yes." Elizabeta's voice was small. "The Héderváry house, like the Kirkland house, was once part of the Green Kingdom before the Kirklands rose to power. The Héderváries were the first to join and help, which was how we… _they_… obtained their great wealth."

"And there are still Héderváries in the Green Kingdom, right?"

"There should be." Elizabeta thought for a moment. "You don't think… Alice said…?"

Grazia gave a sure nod, only looking away as Lucia gave a shrill giggle as Domenico felt her face as she sometimes did with others. "She still keeps in touch with some of them. The Héderváries had been reduced to second-class citizens in the Green Kingdom. Most work as serfs or slaves."

"And?"

"Well, some were smart enough to change their names and managed to stay within the upper classes."

"Héderváries are known for being loyal to their family members…" Elizabeta thought for a moment. "Do you really think they'd do it?"

"They already have a Héderváry inside the castle. She was a peasant girl, adopted by King Estefan."

"Does she plan to overthrow him?"

"Her family had, I believe. Her parents died in a fire set by guards. King Estefan has been trying to eradicate the Héderváry line within his kingdom, because he knows they're his biggest threat to power, now that most of the Zwingli family has moved to the Yellow Kingdom."

"Then why take in one under his wing?" Elizabeta was still confused, but more and more of it was becoming clear. Maybe it was what was left of her soft heart, but she couldn't imagine that what she was thinking was _truly_ happening.

"There are rumors that she is to be wed to Prince Ludwig of Blue."

Elizabeta's heart nearly stopped. "They're planning to…"

"One way or another, the Vargas line is going to end with our Princess of Evil." Grazia's voice held an odd tone. It held satisfaction and relief, but it was also laden with sorrow and the anxiety that came with the knowledge that chaos was on its way. "Alice says that the Kirklands want to use the opportunity to take the throne again, but I also hear that there is a Bonnefoy within the kingdom. It is possible _he_ wishes to take the throne and get back at the Beilschmidts for taking the Blue Kingdom away from his ancestors."

"Holding grudges is what royalty does best," Elizabeta sighed, brow furrowing in melancholy and frustration. _Our kingdom truly _is _cursed, isn't it?_

**_Okay, this is the end of my huge political mumbo-jumbo stuff, I believe. There might be a bit more, but not nearly as much as was mentioned in some past chapters, and it won't be until later on. Anyway, I hope everyone is enjoying this. :) Thank you to those that have reviewed or favorited, and I hope you keep reading and enjoying._**


	10. A Petal Falls

It had been four days since the signing of the peace treaty. Lovino was sure that Ivan, the Yellow Kingdom's Minister of War, had already received the letter Felisa had sent out, telling him to ready the troops for war against the Green Kingdom. There was no doubt that the Green Kingdom would be in uproar for the murder of their princess, but Lovino wondered why Felisa wanted to hurry up and take the offensive. She'd seemed to be lost in thought ever since ordering Lovino to murder Antonia. Was she feeling guilty?

If so, then why not change her mind on the matter?

Was this truly for Prince Ludwig? If so, Lovino hated him with every fiber of his being and would continue to hate him even after he takes his final breath. It was Ludwig's fault for making Felisa fall in love with him. It was his fault for making her jealous of Antonia. It was _all_ his fault…

In the rational part of his mind, Lovino knew that this wasn't true, but there was no one else to blame. Antonia was completely innocent in the matter, and blaming Felisa would be the equivalent of turning his back on her. He couldn't do that. She may be evil, but Lovino was about to have his own hands stained. He refused to turn away from Felisa. He loved her and would do anything for her. Now, he finally knew what 'anything' finally entailed.

Fate was cruel forcing him to choose, but, then again, Fate must have known that there wouldn't have been much of a choice anyway. No matter what, Lovino would always choose his sister. All he asked was that she keep smiling and laughing for him. As long as she smiled that innocent smile, Lovino needed nothing and no one else.

Wearing the very peasant's outfit Felisa had wanted to wear on an outing, Lovino walked down a street, lifting his head up only once to watch as the gold, white, and black carriage became smaller and smaller as it headed towards Oro. The tan-colored tunic hung loosely on Lovino, and he had needed to roll up the pants a bit so he wouldn't trip. His hair had been tucked into the large hat, the brim brought forward to shadow his face. He wasn't entirely sure why Felisa preferred to dress as a boy rather than a girl when disguised as a peasant, but Lovino was just glad that he didn't have to walk around Esmeralda wearing a dress.

Strapped to Lovino's left forearm was a sheathed knife, hidden by the too-long sleeves. He had learned from Antonia while they were in the kitchen that one day that she liked to go to a house in Esmeralda once or twice a month. She had described it to Lovino, and he had remembered every detail.

It took only a couple of hours for him to find it. As the sun inched towards the western horizon, he went inside and headed towards the kitchen as he took off his cap. Dark brown hair fell to just past his shoulders, tangled and knotted. Darkened skin circled Lovino's eyes like bruises, and his mouth felt like the only shape it remembered how to make was a straight line.

_Felisa held out a knife with a golden rose as the pommel. "Here." _

_The night before Felisa was due to leave Esmeralda, Lovino went to her chamber and stared at the knife for a moment before taking it and hiding it underneath his yellow jacket. "I will not fail you, my princess."_

"_I know." She turned and took up another carnation. Lovino was sure she would tear this one as well, but she merely inspected it. "Return to Oro as quickly as possible. Josephine will be at a stable outside Esmeralda, waiting for you when the deed is done."_

"_Josephine?" _

_This surprised Lovino. Josephine was Felisa's prized mare. She had a gorgeous, red-brown coat and a long mane and tail colored like autumn's passionate fire. She was calm around Felisa, who had raised her, and the horse had grown increasingly close to Lovino as well over the years. Still, Felisa rarely allowed anyone else around Josephine. Lovino was the only one allowed to feed, water, or exercise her aside from Felisa. He had figured she would just have one of the other horses waiting for him._

"_She is fastest." Felisa's eyes never left the pale orange carnation. "On her, it should only be a four-to-five day trip. Six at the most." She finally looked away from the carnation to meet Lovino's eyes, gaze softening. "Please be careful."_

"_I will take the upmost care with her," Lovino promised._

_For the first time in a while, Felisa blinked, the motion harsh and quick as if keep back tears. "She is not who I worry about," she said softly._

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Lovino stared at the crudely-made hat. He had sewn it together when he was five—a few months after he had been discarded from the family by his father. Roderich had reluctantly allowed Lovino to use his head to measure the fabric, and Elizabeta had been happy to show him how to do a simple cross-stitch. Duke and Duchess Edelstein didn't come to the palace often, but Roderich and Vash were financial geniuses that had helped out King Bastilio every so often. It had been thanks to them that the gold had been introduced into the economy well and without repercussions.

Lovino pushed Roderich's face out of his mind. The man had hardly ever smiled, but it was obvious from little things—such as helping Lovino with the hat—that he had a good heart.

"God save us all," he had said when up on the scaffold. His eyes had been emotionless, expression even. He had gone without a fight, as if accepting his fate.

_Why?_ Lovino could not help but wonder. _Felisa had given him the option of leaving Oro. Instead, he strikes her, screaming about how she was not placed onto the throne by God, but by the devil. Ivan had to pull him off of her. I had never seen Roderich like that. He's gotten angry before, but nothing beyond yelling or simply leaving the room. Why was _that_ different?_

Lovino had lost count of the times he had asked himself that. Now, though, there was a different death waiting for him. He couldn't focus on the past. Questions could wait until later.

_Antonia left her room early the morning of Felisa's departure. She was to meet that maid, Mei, before seeing the Yellow princess off. After Antonia left, fastening the strings of her forest green cloak, Lovino slipped into her room, unnoticed. Antonia had been given a room without a window for some reason, so it was very dark, Lovino having to be careful to not run into anything. He found the vanity within moments and left a crisp envelope with a silver seal. The note had been written by Felisa, handing it to Lovino not long after having told him where to find Josephine._

_Lovino didn't know what the letter said. All he knew was that he was to wait for Antonia in the house she stayed in on occasion. Felisa must have heard about it from someone at the ball, seeing as Lovino had never told her about it._

_The night after the signing of the treaty, there had been a ball to celebrate peace. There had been many people there, and Lovino had seen nearly a dozen hopeful young men go up to the Green princess, requesting a dance. Antonia would likely think the letter to have come from one of them. It was no secret in Esmeralda that Antonia spent time around the common people, and the carnations decorating the quaint house should make it quite easy to find. It was near the outskirts of Esmeralda, giving the house some privacy, and with the tense air among the princes and princesses (most of the maids and servants had picked up on it, fueling more and more rumors), Antonia would likely take any chance to get away._

God forgive me_, Lovino silently requested before leaving the room. He needed to get to the gardens behind the palace. Francis waited for him there with the change of clothes. Lovino didn't know how much the man had been told, but Francis never questioned Felisa's orders. _

_All she would have needed to do was hold out the clothes and say where he needed to be and who to give them to. All she needed to tell him was not to ask questions, and he would honor that request._

Even though Lovino could barely stand the thought of eating anything, he went into one of the cabinets and found a couple of slightly-bruised fruits. They were vermillion, and Lovino knew them to be tomatoes, though he had never tried them. He took a bite, juice squirting as soon as his teeth broke the skin. He only took one of the two tomatoes back to the table with him, making a soft noise in delight. Suddenly, Lovino thought of how well these would taste sliced and put onto bread with some cheese. And maybe a bit of basil as well?

The young servant shook his head before placing the half-eaten tomato onto the table, no longer able to eat it. How could he be thinking of food at a time like this? His teeth clenched as he turned his head to look out the window. The sun would be setting soon. It wouldn't be long now, and Lovino slid the knife out from its sheath. As he gripped the ebony hilt, tears slid down his pale cheeks, refusing to stop.

**XXX**

Ever since the signing of that treaty, Antonia had seemed so distant lately. She had even forgotten about Mei's reading lesson earlier that afternoon. The short girl fixed the pink carnations in her hair and hurried up the stairs. She had finished the laundry, but her mind had never been on her work. As her hands had worked automatically, her mind kept wandering back to her Lady. Mei had wanted to ask Antonia about the rumors for days now, but she had always gotten scared and changed her mind.

Not this time.

Mei had to know, and Antonia needed to know that she would do everything within her power to help.

When the ball was held, Mei had been in the kitchen, arranging plates with a servant in a large hat that shadowed his face and hid his hair. He never spoke, but Mei had recognized his yellow coat. It'd been the same boy from the Yellow Kingdom that had gotten his princess's sheets himself. Mei hadn't really been able to recall his face, and now he was wearing a black scarf along with the hat—she hadn't thought much of it since Esmeralda was farther north than Oro, causing him to be cold. It hadn't mattered. Mei was more focused on other things than a servant that was probably clueless to everything that had been keeping the Asian up at night.

Other maids and servants had been moving this way and that, scurrying around to get things done swiftly and smoothly. As always, the palace of the Green Kingdom was filled to the brim with gossip. The servants always knew everything, and one of the teenage girls—Margaret, Mei remembered—gasped upon hearing Sebastián , the personal servant to King Estefan, say that the king had had many affairs due to the fact that his late wife, Sofia, had been unable to bear him a child. Alexander was the child of a maid that now lived well in a house Estefan had provided for her after Alexander's birth. Sebastián claimed that Estefan had other illegitimate children, but he refused to recognize them. Some lived as nobility, but the rest were commoners.

Antonia was one of those illegitimate children, Mei knew. This was no coincidence. She had the same deep, emerald eyes—a trait most would overlook with so many people in the kingdom possessing green eyes. She also had the same, gently sloped nose as Estefan's mother—Mei had seen her portrait in one of the hallways. Antonia had told Mei that her parents had died in a fire when she was five, but how could she know if her father was actually her birth father?

It sounded like a stretch, but Mei knew that it had to be true. King Estefan had to have known exactly who Antonia was the moment he saw her. That must have been when his plan began to come together. It had to have already been in the making, but Antonia showing up before him must have been like a God-send.

Panting from exertion, Mei knocked on the princess's door, eyes wide.

The door opened, and Antonia smiled as she gave her good friend a hug. "I'm very sorry for missing our lesson today. Will you please forgive me?"

"Of course—"

"Thank you, my little flower. I'm sorry to be in a hurry, but I need to get going." She kissed Mei on the forehead, right at the hairline. She then left swiftly, orange cloak flowing behind her as she walked.

"Antonia!"

"Sorry, but I must hurry. Please blow out my candle." She turned to offer a smile, but her eyes looked haunted. "Thank you so much for everything."

Standing by the open door, Mei was struck dumb. That departure wasn't like Antonia, and the candle… The maid went into the room, finding the taper's wick still flickering. It was on the vanity, and there was a wilting carnation next to the bronze holder. On the other side of it were a card and an open envelope. Mei inspected it, seeing that the silver seal had been marked with a rose design. The rose was partly-bloomed and surrounded by thorns.

On the card were elegantly-drawn letters, Mei having to squint and look over them slowly to see the message: _Meet me at the house at sunset. You know what is waiting for you._

"No, this is not right at all." Mei's heart pounded. What did this mean? What was waiting for her? "Antonia!"

Mei raced out of the room, forgetting about the candle.

"Antonia! Wait!" She raced down the path the princess had to have taken, but after turning down one corridor to head towards the stairs, Mei ended up running right into Gilbert instead.

"Hey! Watch—Oh." He straightened up and helped Mei to her feet. "You're Antonia's new friend, right? Do you know where the hell she ran off to? My brother went to look in the library, but—"

Breaths reduced to sharp jerks, Mei shoved the card up to Gilbert's face, cutting him off. "The hell…?" He read much more quickly than Mei had, brow furrowing in confusion. "What does this mean? That house she has right outside of town? Who's she meeting?"

"I don't know," Mei gasped, trying to regulate her breathing. "I just know she must be in trouble. We have to get there before something happens!"

Gilbert tucked the card into his boot. He wasn't going to question Mei. If Antonia was in trouble, there was no time for it. "I'll get Ludwig. Meet us by the stables."

Mei gave a nod before sprinting towards the stairs, Gilbert running towards the library.

As she ran, Mei ignored the pain forming in her lungs as she gasped for breath. She had to get to the stables. She, Gilbert, and Ludwig had to get to the house. Fast.

Tears formed in Mei's eyes as she thought about the plots surrounding the three kingdoms. Antonia had to know she was being used as a pawn. She had to know that the Yellow Kingdom wasn't the only nation with a spawn of the devil sitting on its throne. Yet, Antonia hadn't confided in Mei, and she was willing to bet that she hadn't confided in Ludwig or Gilbert either. Why? What was happening? Did Antonia have her own plan?

Mei ran faster.

**XXX**

She was wearing a simple red dress that didn't show off her curves and fell down to just above her ankles. It looked more like a nightgown, and it looked like she hadn't taken the time to brush her hair. Why not? Didn't she believe to be meeting an admirer from the ball? Lovino watched her from the window as she walked towards the house, strides long and head held high. The evening autumn wind blew her hair back away from her face and tangled it even more. It also blew back her orange cloak, making it look as if fire were trailing behind her. The skirt of her dress was also blown back, outlining her long, thin legs. She squinted against the wind but never so much as shivered. She only pursed her lips, and as she drew near to the door, Lovino could see that her eyes had darkened to the color of kelp.

Swallowing the lump that had, once again, formed in his throat, the boy got to his feet and went around to the door just as it opened.

"Lovi."

He froze at her voice. It had taken on a somewhat pleading tone, and her eyes glistened with tears she was fighting not to shed.

"You…" Lovino held the knife behind his back, hand trembling. "You don't seem surprised."

Antonia smiled softly and took a few steps forward, stopping only inches away from where Lovino was planted, unable to move. Had she been able to sense that? She couldn't know the danger she was in. Inches taller than the servant, she had to look down a bit to meet his eyes. "No, I can't say that I am. I recognized the seal from Princess Felisa's necklace. That is the Vargas family crest, _si_?"

"Y-yes." Lovino could not stop his voice from trembling, and it sounded like Antonia, too, was having some trouble getting her words out.

Did she feel something for Lovino as he did her? There was sweat along her hairline and her neck. She was breathing deeply, and Lovino realized that the odd tone of her voice earlier had come from being out of breath. Had she run all the way here? Only slowing to a walk when she had the house within sight? Had she been that excited to see servant, who shouldn't even be asking her here?

Biting his bottom lip, Lovino reminded himself of why he was there, and his hand clutching the knife's hilt began to tremble even more.

"You have not told me your full name," said Antonia lightly. "May I know?"

Eyes squeezing shut, some tears escaped. He couldn't do this. "L-Lovino Vargas."

The smile she wore looked almost sad, and one of her tears finally escaped as well. "So you are the princess's brother." Her voice was soft. "I was wondering about that."

Lovino nodded, and he knew that he had to do this now. His hand could not stop shaking as he brought the gleaming blade to Antonia's heart. The neckline of her dress was a very low _V_, allowing that part of her chest to be bare, bordering indecent. It was almost like she had known that she would become a sheath for someone's blade tonight, and she hadn't wanted anything to make that any more difficult than it had to be.

"She asked you to do this." Her eyes were soft—accepting. It reminded Lovino of the look in Roderich's eyes when he got on his knees, ready to place his head onto the block.

"Y-yes…" Lovino somehow managed to choke that out through clenched teeth, a deluge of tears pouring down his cheeks. How dare Felisa ask him to do this!

But Lovino had made his choice.

So why could he not move his hand? Why would the tears not stop?

"Here." Antonia looked down at the blade, her lips curving into a gentle smile. Her hands clasped Lovino's, and she looked at the knife in a loving way.

"What?"

Tears fell freely from Antonia's green eyes, which had lightened to their deep, emerald beauty. "Thank you."

It was said in a wispy breath, and before Lovino could comprehend the words, Antonia wrenched his hand forward, forcing the blade into her chest. The smile grew pained, but there was bliss in her eyes, which began to dull as she fell. Lovino's mouth opened wide, but no sound came. His hand was free, fingers outstretched as if trying to grasp at the woman. She was now dead, her eyes half-lidded and mouth still in that smile. How could she still be smiling? Why had she _thanked_ him for her death?

The spell that held Lovino in that spot, staring at Antonia with a horrified look on his face and tears falling to the ground was broken when the door swung open, crashing into the wall.


	11. Prick of a Thorn

Legs unable to hold her weight, Mei collapsed to her hands and knees, an inhuman wail ripping from her lungs, which felt as if they were turning to stone. Her brown eyes burned with hot tears that carved scorching trails through her flushed cheeks, and bile inched up her throat, cutting off the scream. It was Mei's outburst that seemed to force time back into motion, causing the other three souls to look up and acknowledge that none were alone in the house.

Hair veiling her face, Mei dry-heaved, throat burning. Another howl of anguish came from the maid, but it was lower in tone this time and not as loud. It had been stifled by whimpers threatening to morph into sobs, and she barely realized that the men from the Blue Kingdom had stepped further into the house, the stranger shuffling back away from them and his victim.

"_You_?" Outraged disbelief filled Ludwig's voice, but Mei never looked away from her Lady.

_She can't die. She can't die. She can't die…_ Mei tried telling herself this over and over, but the body stayed where it was.

At Ludwig's shout, the figure looked up at them with amber eyes that were wide and filled with overflowing tears. The person took a step back, face filled with horror and deep regret.

Gilbert immediately unsheathed his ever-present sword, making the murderer gasp. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING _KILL_ YOU!" the captain of the Blue guard raged, face contorted in a deep sneer.

Without a word, the person turned and ran, Gilbert chasing after him and Ludwig going past Mei to go around to the back and try and cut off that monster.

_Oh, Antonia… If only you'd known…,_ the Asian thought sadly, shaking with despair and heartbreak. She heard Ludwig shouting at his brother, telling him that they couldn't let the murderer escape.

"Felisa…" Mei rolled the name over her tongue after hearing Ludwig shout it. "Fel... isa…. Pr-Princess Felisa…?" _No. Nononononononono!_

With new energy, Mei sprang to her feet and ran to the other side of the house, pausing by the corner. Just past a small stretch of grass was forest, which was where Felisa was most likely to head towards. Ludwig was pacing outside the door, and Gilbert shouted from inside that he couldn't find "the little bitch" anywhere in the rooms. Closing her eyes, Mei listened, finally hearing one of the shutters of the window to her left opening. She ducked below it, quickly catching Felisa by her scrawny forearm and yanking her forward. The Yellow Princess let out a small squeak of surprise, and Ludwig was soon on his way, followed by his brother.

"How _dare_ you?" shrieked the maid. "How _dare_ you murder Antonia!" Her eyebrows nearly met in the middle, and her slanted eyes were filled with pure rage as she tried to pin Felisa to the ground.

Grunting, the princess managed a good kick to Mei's breastbone, forcing her off of her. "I'm sorry," she whispered, the words low and voice an octave or so deeper than what Mei had expected. New tears sprang to the princess's eyes as she began to run, heading for the forest.

"Stop!" Ludwig managed to grasp Felisa by the back of her beige tunic, but the fabric was old and worn, ripping in his grip. "_NO_!"

Felisa never slowed down, not even flinching when a knife imbedded into the tree, a couple oof inches to the right of her neck.

Adrenaline pumping through her veins, Mei scrambled to her feet and gave chase, her white flats slipping from her feet in the process. Sticks and pebbles stuck and scratched her callused feet, but she could see nothing but the light color of the clothes the murdering princess wore. She was fast, but Mei was as well. Both were small and able to easily leap over roots and duck below branches, and Mei could faintly hear Ludwig and Gilbert stumbling behind her. The sun was gone now, the moon no more than a curving thread of off-white. Mei could hardly see any branches or trunks until it was almost too late, and she was beginning to lose sight of Felisa.

It had looked like the princess was slowing down, but she was forcing herself to keep going. Mei had tried to keep up, twigs and leaves slapping her in the face and hands finding the edges of hard tree trunks. They went a pretty good distance, but Felisa was making many sharp turns, ducking and jumping to try and shake her tail. Mei could hear the princess's struggled breathing, and she thought maybe she might actually have her. She gritted her teeth and ordered her legs to make her go faster, but Felisa took another sharp turn, kicking up dirt and leaves in her wake as she kicked off the trunk of a pine to propel herself forwards. It was trying to follow that Mei ended up tripping over a root, sliding forward nearly a foot before spitting out grime and losing sight of the Daughter of Evil.

"NO!" she howled, ignoring the pain in her ankle, likely twisted. Tears stinging her eyes, Mei screamed after Felisa, "ANTONIA WILL HAVE HER VENGENCE!"

**XXX**

Sitting in her carriage, Princess Felisa could only stare at the golden carpet. It was another two days until she reached her palace, and if God ever bothered to answer the prayers of the likes of her, then Lovino was on Josephine, on his way back to Oro as well. He was smart and would likely stay off the main paths. By now, the Green Kingdom should be declaring war against the Yellow Kingdom. Of course, King Theodor would join Estefan, going by his sons' wishes to avenge their dear friend's death.

_All according to plan,_ thought Felisa, eyes going from the carpet to the window on the carriage door to her left.

_Walking through a well-kept path in the palace gardens, Felisa pulled up the hood of her cloak, shadowing her face. Music could be heard from the castle, chatter of nobles spinning along with it. Hanging low in the inky sky was the moon, only a thin crescent as it neared the end of its current cycle. Tomorrow, it would seem to have disappeared as if giving up on reminding the humans that they still had hope to cling to even in the darkest of times. Not even the stars could remind those stupid creatures of that lesson like the moon could. However, even the best of teachers were useless when the students refused to listen._

_Felisa had ceased listening to such naïve lessons long ago, when she stood at her father's bedside, watching as the old man gasped his final breath._

"_Do not fail me" had been his final words._

"_But I know you will" had been the unsaid message Felisa had easily read in his tawny eyes._

I am not sorry_, thought Felisa with surety as she stopped in front of an ornate fountain. "This has always been for Mother, never for you." The words slid beneath her breath, hushed by the gentle roar of water as it flew upwards before gravity pulled it down to soak the white stone._

_The basin held a story of fairies and nymphs, frolicking through forests. A phoenix rising out of flame—though it was near-impossible to say where the flame ended and the phoenix began—spat out the water, its outstretched wings bent forward slightly as if trying to shield itself from attack. It almost looked to be staring at Felisa, watching as she stood there, hands clasped in front. Fine mist played over her bare fingers and neck. She had cut off an inch off of each of the fingers of her black lace gloves, and she wore a golden dress with a bodice that gave the illusion of her having cleavage. Only two noblemen had asked for a dance, but it didn't matter to Felisa. She only wanted Ludwig._

"_But I can't have him…," she murmured to the phoenix, sorrow with a touch of remorse weaving through her voice._

"_Who are you speaking of?"_

_Felisa's head came up, and she turned at the waist to gaze evenly at Antonia. _Late. Not surprising_. Felisa momentarily forgot that she, too, was often late for meetings and get-togethers. "It does not matter."_

"_Prince Ludwig?" Antonia came closer to the fountain, turning her head to look down at the Yellow princess. Smiling at Felisa's surprised silence, she quickly explained, "I've seen how you look at him."_

"_Ah." She turned back to the fountain. "May we walk as we discuss this?"_

"_Of course." Antonia motioned for Felisa to take the lead, which she did. "Do you like the carnations?"_

"_They look a bit like roses."_

"_Yes, but no thorns."_

"_Pity." Felisa watched as the ruffle-petaled flowers turned from purple, to pink, and then to red as they walked down the path. "I prefer the thorns. A reminder of how beauty comes with a price in this world."_

"_Hmm…" It was a low sound, the princess of Green thinking this over. "That speaks of truth." She clasped her white-gloved hands in front of her as she walked. "But if you focus too much on the thorns, you never get the chance to appreciate the blooming flower it guards."_

"_Misery guarding happiness… You really are a silver-lining sort of person, aren't you?"_

_Red-painted lips pulled up in a small smile. "I like to believe so. Would you like to keep walking, or would you like to sit?"_

"_Your card was full earlier, so you must be tired. Let us sit."_

_The two went to a bench crafted from the same stone as the fountain._

"_You are very kind," said Antonia as she lowered herself onto the bench and smoothed the skirt of her pale green dress._

"_To think so, you have no ears on my reputation." Felisa never looked Antonia's way. This had to happen, and if Felisa kept it in mind that Antonia was below her, not worth attention, then that would make it easier. Felisa had brought an end to many lives, but she never looked at their faces when the blade came down. She looked at the executioner, the guard, people in the crowd…_

Stop thinking about that, _Felisa told herself_. Everything you did, you did out of necessity.

"_Oh, I do," Antonia admitted, smile falling away as she tried to meet the princess's eyes. "Which is why I know this isn't merely a social meeting. You are planning something that will bring an end to many lives."_

"_Yet you follow, because you know exactly what is happening, the plot behind that treaty." She turned slightly to make her hood hide her face more. "And you are willing to go to any length to save as many lives as possible."_

"_And I am to believe that you are as well?"_

"_You followed me, which means you are desperate for a solution." Felisa slid her hood back just enough to unshadow her face. Heart speeding up, she looked at Antonia, the other girl taken aback by the desperation flashing through those golden orbs, thin brows knitting in trepidation. "As am I."_

Still staring out the window, Felisa became aware that Francis, who was seated opposite of her, had been speaking.

"Repeat that."

The tutor hesitated, seeming to be concerned at his princess's wandering mind. It was obvious that he had been wondering about Lovino and why the poor boy had been left behind, but Felisa knew that it would not be long before Francis reached the answer on his own—if he had not done so already.

"I was asking if your majesty would like to go over some lessons today. I have some history books here, as well as literature from the three kingdoms." He motioned towards a chest on the floor by his feet.

"What do you have from the Blue Kingdom?" Felisa added a bit of wistfulness to her voice, already sensing her tutor's smirk before she saw it out of the corner of her eye.

Fingers touching in front of his chest as his eyes closed and thin lips curved into a smile, Francis responded ecstatically, "_Cantarella _is one of my personal favorites,but there is always _Judgment of_ _Corruption_, an interesting tale. I think you may enjoy _The Purple Forest_, but there is also _Heartbeat Clocktower_."

"_Judgment of Corruption_," Felisa decided after a few moments of thought. "After I read several chapters, I would like to go over my math lessons from before we left."

"Yes, your majesty." Francis opened the trunk, the Blue Kingdom novels at the top of the pile.

_Of course,_ thought Felisa, stopping herself from shaking her head or rolling her eyes. Francis Bonnefoy thrived from romance, often giving advice to others whether it was asked for or not. He could not be so straightforward with Felisa, so he seemed to be trying more subtle methods.

The princess took the novel from her tutor, and as she opened it to the first page, she prayed to God to grant her only one wish: To bring her brother home to her, safe.

Felisa blinked hard as she began to read, screaming at herself to not let a single tear fall. _He is not the one that needs to die._

**_Some major twists are to come, and I hope none of them will disappoint. :3_**


	12. Wicked Blood

Josephine had been waiting just where Felisa had said, and the man that had been caring for her—or _attempting_ to, anyway—had asked Lovino no questions about what was going on, who he was, or what he'd been doing. The man must have been paid generously for his silence and lack of curiosity, which the boy had been thankful for. He was also thankful for the pack he'd been given, which contained clothes, riding boots, rope, dried meat, bread, fruit, a canteen of water, and a map. There had even been a note, written in Felisa's elegant script and stamped with the rose seal in golden wax at the bottom left corner:

_Be fast and be safe. I love you, Lovi._

Those words had warmed a space in Lovino's chest he had thought to have been killed off along with Antonia. It still felt hallow, but it didn't feel as heavy—if that even made sense.

Dressed in a white tunic and tan breeches tucked into brown boots, Lovino urged the mare faster, bent forward and breathing heavily. It was odd how riding could tire one out as much as running, but Felisa had not exaggerated about Josephine's speed. After three days of travel, Lovino reasoned that he must already be more than halfway to Oro. It would not be long before he arrived at the castle, and—

_And what?_ thought the servant as he gripped the reigns. _Felisa will collapse into my arms, crying about how sorry she is? Such a scene would be weakness in her eyes. But… that look she gave me when she told me to be careful…_

Felisa was hiding something. She hadn't wanted to follow through with her plan… or maybe that was just what Lovino wished oh-so desperately to believe. She was truly living up to her name as the Daughter of Evil, but Lovino refused to ever part from her. He could have been the Son of Evil, but now he was the Servant of Evil.

If Felisa was wicked, then so was he. They shared the same blood—they shared a bond none could ever hope to break.

As the sun began to set, Lovino brought Josephine to a cluster of trees, creating a nice path and keeping her to the shadows. He took out the bit and hung it over a low branch. He then took a length of rope from his pack and used it to secure her there. Josephine blew air out of her nose at Lovino, eyes twinkling with intelligence most missed. She knew what was happening, having felt every emotion of her rider throughout the journey. After another look, she began to graze, feeling that her message had been sent; it was now up for the boy to understand it just as she understood him.

Patting the mare on her neck, Lovino sighed. He then went over to another tree and leaned against the trunk as he took the last piece of bread from his pack. The fruit was gone, and the bread was now hard, so Lovino saturated it with some water and topped it with a piece of dried meat. He wished he had been able to bring tomatoes, but the thought instantly made the meat taste sour.

_Antonia_…

With a sharp breath and an abrupt shake of the head, Lovino tried to force the name from his mind.

"_Thank you."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Thank you."_

Those two words refused to leave Lovino's mind. Why on Earth would Antonia _thank_ him? Why would she _smile_?

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?

Eating the rest of the bread, Lovino looked up towards the sky, the canopy mostly blocking his view. Brown, red, and orange littered the ground, yellow dotting the area like young spots glowing dimly in the spreading wildfire. Autumn was full of passionate colors—Mother Earth's generous love shown in one last, wild burst before the death of winter.

Staring upwards as pale blue began to darken as God's fiery paints were slung just above the western horizon, Lovino thought he could already see the winter icescape around him. He could already feel the wetness of snow melting at his touch, stealing his body heat little by little as it did so. He could see the skeletal trees that looked to be the shade of charcoal against the whites, pale greys, and light blues. He could see the clouds stretched over the sky like wool through the seamstresses' combs before it's meant for the wheels. Those clouds grew heavier by the day, promising another round of snow to add to the Earth's collection.

Winter was beautiful death, and it was that beauty that made the death all the crueler. Nature's beauty could only be admired from afar, or with protection from the shrieking winds that tried to slice men down to their bones and freeze their blood as to add color to the surrounding ice. It was death that created death, taking away food many already had to fight for during the other seasons. It was death that cackled at agony, reminding humans to bend over and shiver in humility. It reminded them that they were not all-powerful or immortal—not even their monarchs, thought to hold the blood of God Himself.

_If only His blood could have saved her._

Lovino shook the thought away.

_Dammit, stop thinking about that! You still have Feli, and everyone in the Green Kingdom and Blue Kingdom will be up in arms. Focus on staying with Feli through this war._

His eyes moved to the splattering of leaves covering the grass and dirt. "War… Josephine… We're not going to survive this, are we?"

Large eyes moved towards Lovino as the mare's ears twitched. It was like she was saying, "You expect _me_ to know?"

Lovino sighed. "Well, as long as she's okay, right?" The barest of smiles finally found his lips. "I don't know what she's planning or what she's hiding, but I'm sure of something: Antonia _knew_ that it had been Felisa to send the note. She _had_ to have known she was going to die." His eyes shimmered. "But why…? How? This must have to do more than that Blue bastard, but what?"

As the last of the sun's light faded, making way for the maiden moon, Lovino thought about the trouble that was brewing, brow furrowed. Felisa had to have known that she would have been suspected in Antonia's murder. Even without those three people to find him seconds after the deed had been done, Lovino, in his distress and anxiety, could have forgotten the knife. Anyone would have been able to tie it back to the Yellow Kingdom. The man taking care of Josephine until Lovino showed up could have gone against his word and let something slip. Someone could have found the note in the room and make the connection that way.

"_I recognized the seal from Princess Felisa's necklace."_

_Anyone_ else could have made that connection. It was like Felisa had _wanted_ people to find out she was the killer.

Eyes rising to watch Josephine push some leaves away with her nose to reach the grass, Lovino could only stare into space. "Feli… What the fuck are you planning?"

**xxx**

Within two days as the sun inched towards the west horizon, Lovino rode through Oro, snapping the reins to order Josephine to speed up. His ebony cloak flapped behind them, and he kept his head low, trying to avoid from having the hood fly back and reveal his face. A very select few knew that King Bastilio and Queen Leslie had had another child, and it was imperative that it stay that way. It had been hard enough for the people to accept Princess Felisa taking the throne without a man by her side, which was probably one of the reasons everyone still referred to her as "Princess" rather than "Queen".

Shop and cart owners looked up at the mysterious rider heading towards the palace. A runner? But why the cloak? And why did that look like the Princess's mare?

Within minutes, Lovino arrived at the main gate, bringing Josephine to a stop as he slowly sat up straight, hood still pulled forward. Only his mouth and chin were visible, a thin shadow hiding the rest of his face. His skin was pale, and rivulets of sweat slid down his face, neck, and arms. His legs ached deeply, as well as his lower back. His head was spinning, and, for a while, Lovino saw two guards rather than only one.

It was Ivan, his pale blonde bangs that seemed to shine like polished silver in the sunlight swept forward to cover his eyes. Just like the monarch he served, he liked to keep part of himself hidden, though Lovino had once seen his eyes to be bright purple, which seemed that Nature was unable to replicate anywhere else.

"It is done." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Lovino gave a single nod, allowing it to linger as if he were giving the Minister of War a small bow.

A corner of Ivan's wide mouth quirked upwards. The tall man had always seemed odd to the others, often smiling as if laughing inwardly at a joke only he could understand. Lovino would never comprehend why Felisa had demanded for him to work for her. He was as much a mystery as Francis for this reason. It was almost like after seeing them, Felisa had just known she needed them near her.

In all, Lovino was not sure the reasons behind their employments but didn't entirely mind—well, he didn't mind Ivan. He tended to leave him alone, only nodding in his direction when they crossed paths. Now if only that damned tutor could learn the same courtesy.

Ivan led the servant through the gate, and a stable boy came to retrieve Josephine after Lovino dismounted and assured the mare that she would be alright. He also thanked her for the ride and wished her well before following the towering man into the palace.

Sitting on her extravagant throne, Felisa was leaning forward, hands gripping at the armrests as she spat something at the servant in front of her. He ran off, a terrified look painting his face as he rushed out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him. Ivan chuckled at the sight, and Lovino _swore_ he could see a dark aura swirling around the man that stood more than a foot taller than the servant's height of five feet. He took a step back, feeling his spine tingle and blood begin to grow cold as his heart slowed.

"Your majesty," Ivan announced in an even tone, his aura dying down and making the servant silently sigh in relief, "I have brought him to you."

Stepping aside, Ivan revealed Lovino, who tossed back his hood, seeing something flash across his twin's eyes. It had been almost too fast to see, but Lovino knew his sister almost as well as he knew himself. That had been relief, mixed with jubilation and… fear.

Deep, soul-crushing fear.

Relief had been the prominent emotion, but Lovino hadn't missed that fear. It added to his suspicions, but he wasn't necessarily sure _what_ she was afraid of.

"Good," said Felisa evenly to Ivan. "Leave us."

Ivan bowed, smiling that tiny smile. "Yes, your majesty." He left, smile growing as he walked away.

_Remember to avoid him at all costs_, Lovino told himself, approaching the princess's throne and stopping at the marble steps leading up to it. He knelt down on the golden carpet with black edging that led from the door to the throne, and Lovino's eyes rose to his sister's.

Behind her was a large tapestry that covered the majority of the wall. It depicted a Wyvern dragon above a phoenix, their talons gripped as they breathed fire at one-another.

"I am glad to see you have arrived safely."

Felisa's voice held no emotion, but her curl had drooped, only bouncing in the slightest feelings of relief. She was upset, and the word "fear" popped into Lovino's mind once again.

Nodding, Lovino swallowed and kept his voice steady. "Yes, Princess."

"You did well." She swallowed, curl twitching. "You may retire to your room. I will come to visit you shortly and tell you the plans for this war."

_Why share them with me?_ Lovino asked himself. "Yes, Princess."

He got up and left the room, eyes stinging with tears. Only, these weren't the tears of guilt plaguing him for the past five days. These were the tears that Felisa refused to shed.


	13. Ashes to Ashes

The sound of stone scraping over stone echoed through the large chamber as the secret passage closed. Felisa turned as she watched the narrow archway slowly turn back into nothing more than a grey stone wall, a horizontal oval deeply etched into it, right next to where the seam could only be seen by one that knew what to look for. Golden eyes blank and mouth a straight line, the princess gave it a second's more look before clapping her hands once.

A tapestry of the Vargas crest set into a burgundy background fell over the wall at her command, showing the giant, amber-colored rose that seemed to be almost caged in a tangle of thorns. The braded bunch that looped over the top of the bloom looked almost like a crown, but that thought only made Felisa grit her teeth and squeeze her eyes shut as she turned away and began to leave her bed chamber.

Her heels clicked along the shining marble, and, although in a hurry, Felisa kept any evidence in haste out of her stride. The servants gave her a wide berth, bowing and stumbling over greetings such as "Good evening, your majesty" or "You look well, princess."

It was most definitely _not_ a good evening, and Felisa only looked good on the outside, her spine erect and shoulders back as had practiced. She kept her stride long but kept it to where she would seem to glide rather than walk—a tough feat in four-inch heels. Her dark gold dress with an uneven design in the skirt that made it seem as if it had been crafted from autumn leaves and tied over a simple gossamer gown swayed along her thin legs as she walked, and the black corset worn over the golden top to match the skirt only served to lessen the size of her already-tiny waist and keep her back straight.

She kept her gaze even and ahead, never wavering, and not a hair seemed to be out of place but for that stupid curl. Felisa had taken off her cloak before going into her secret chamber and had not put it back on, needing to get to Lovino's room as quickly as possible.

The curl twitched as she made her way towards the upper-servant chambers, a few maids doing double-takes before quickly looking away again, color filling their cheeks. It made the princess want to scowl, but she was adept at keeping any and all emotion out of her expression. Even her eyes were void of any tells. It likely sent chills up a few spines; she'd heard some call that gaze "dead" in the past, and she felt it fit.

_It's almost time, Mother…,_ she thought, having to pause in the thought to scream at herself to not let any tear so much as rise into her eyes. _I will see you soon, and whether it is by your side or looking up, begging for a drop to ease my burns is up to the Lord. Stay with Lovi, Mother. He does not understand now, but this is how it must be._

Outside Lovino's room, Felisa hesitated, hearing a noise coming from inside. The door was open a crack, which was odd. It said that the usually-cautious boy had been in too much of a hurry or had been too distracted to make sure it closed and keep anyone from peering in.

_Or too distraught._

It was a voice in Felisa's mind she was sure didn't belong to her. _Mother?_ The voice was soft and maternal-sounding, full of deep concern and the need to help but as well as the knowledge that she probably wouldn't be able to.

Felisa's eyes prickled, but she shut them quickly, forcing down breaths as deep as her corset would allow. She couldn't remember her mother's voice, but the one in her head had sounded familiar somehow.

_Wait,_ Felisa thought, her memory clicking. _Aunt… _Her eyes flew open, and she regained her "dead" eyes just in time, a servant walking past. _Aunt Eliza. Of course I would hear my future executioner's voice now. Will she be willing to take care of Lovi? Will he be able to apologize for me?_

Swallowing, the princess banished the thoughts of that horrendous day from her mind and listened to her ailing brother. His sobs were stifled, likely by a pillow, and the sound wrenched what was left of Felisa's heart right out of her chest. Oh the pain she had forced him through!

She was a demon. She was everything her people accused her of being. Felisa knew this to be true as she stood there, her twin's crying yanking her into those memories she wanted to avoid.

_Her heels clacked against the cold, stone floor of the dungeon corridors; Ivan's steps were much quieter in comparison as the large, broad man followed at a respectable distance with the keys clutched in one hand. She allowed him to open the large, wooden door for her, and after taking a step into the antechamber, she whirled around quickly, making her minister of war jump a bit. The reaction made her smirk internally, liking that this Braginsky brat could still be surprised or scared despite the rumors of him being without any sort of emotion. Some even called him a hell-spawn, and Felisa was glad to see that he had some weakness. It was better for her plans._

"_Wait here," the princess ordered, eyes blank and voice authoritative. No one dared question a command from her, not even Braginsky. If he was a hell-spawn, then Felisa was the devil-incarnate. That was what many believed, and she needed it that way._

_The pale man blinked and then bowed. "Yes, your majesty." There was a lilt to his voice, an audial smirk. He had plans of his own, but as far as he knew, his princess was absolutely clueless._

_The door closed, and Felisa turned back around, dark gold cloak fluttering as she walked briskly towards the second door. There was a square with a metal slide over it, and with a scowl, the twelve-year-old girl got herself the stool she had to stand on so as to be able to see through the square once she slid the metal away. The heavy door sealed off a cell used for the most dangerous criminals and currently held the man that had been arrested for treason. There was a crack in his glasses from the fight that broken out, and his dark hair looked black with the oil and grime. It hung around his head in clumps, and the stubble on his face made him barely recognizable._

_Roderich Edelstein was a man of very high status and had always been very peculiar about keeping up that image, as far as Felisa could remember. He'd always kept himself clean-cut and polished, hair always perfectly parted and styled but for that stubborn cowlick that, even now, stuck up and curved off to the right, bouncing in the way the girl's did when she was deep in thought._

_At the moment, he looked no different from any other criminal in the beige tunic and trousers thrust upon him after capture and the filth he was unable to wash away. The only sign of the duke the kingdom had known before was in the burning of those intense, azure eyes that were trained on a wall._

"_You better hope that the maniac you have as a minister doesn't decide to lock you in," said the man evenly. There was no ire in his voice, but the slight jump of his curl showed that he was holding it in._

"_He knows better." Felisa's voice was barely more than a purr as her head tilted to the right._

_The man gave small snort in laughter, but it did not hold much humor, his smirk more like the beginning of a grimace. "So naïve, yet you do not hesitate to give the command for blood." _

_Finally, his eyes shot over towards the small window in the door, and Felisa had to fight to not even blink. How eyes so cold could blaze like an inferno, the princess was unsure._

"_Naïve? No, I am the Daughter of Evil, just as my citizens whisper among themselves." She watched at the fire in Roderich's eyes seemed to waver, the man likely growing puzzled. "You know of Ivan's lineage, so that explains why you refused to take my offer on leaving his place—"_

_Roderich leapt to his feet, eyes blazing once again. "You had me _banished_!"_

_Felisa merely blinked slowly as if bored. "You could have lived in peace with your wife, but you came back. It's quite all right, though you are now the one that must pay the price." She blinked again, watching the prisoner carefully, reading his eyes and expression carefully. "Elizabeta will be by in a day or so, I wager, and you will tell her not to act out. Not to cause any sort of scene. I am sure you would tell her this anyway. You do not wish her to meet the same fate as you." A corner of her mouth came up ever so slightly in the barest shadows of a smirk._

_Slowly sitting back down, the duke's eyes never left the girl's._

"_No, I'm not banishing her from the kingdom."_

_He blinked in surprise, and Felisa smiled, though her golden eyes remained empty._

"_She will reside on the outskirts of Oro as a peasant. Guards are seizing her possessions as we speak. With the loss of her beloved husband at the orders of such a selfish, soulless, devil of a princess, she will be filled with grief and rage. It will continue to boil and grow for several years. I managed to squash the revolt that was already beginning to brew, as it's still too early. Too many houses are still loyal to the Vargas family, and the Adnan house still has many supporters. A revolt now would have only torn this kingdom apart, just like each time that has passed."_

"_All this…" Roderich's eyes now shimmered as he tried to grasp just what was happening._

"_Father asked me not to disappoint him." Felisa closed her eyes for a moment, knowing they would betray her. "But before him, it was Mother's vision that brought these houses together. Part of her lineage is tied with Elizabeta's. It had always been that part of the family that was meant to rule, not my father." She opened her eyes again._

"_You want Elizabeta to lead a rebellion against… y-your crown…?" He could only stare at the girl he had known since before she had even entered the world. "You're—"_

"_Mad?" Felisa tilted her head again. "Perhaps. Father was, and his blood also runs through me. So I will follow you on that scaffold come some years, but I am sorry that it will be your beloved that wields the blade. I see the end, however, and I must take whatever means are needed to make it happen." She straightened. "And now you will help. Otherwise your wife will die, and this kingdom will go to hell again, possibly forever this time if you believe yourself to be correct about my minister of war."_

_It seemed like Roderich was trying to read her as she had been reading him but could decipher nothing._

"_Why?" he finally asked._

_Even though Felisa knew her eyes now shimmered with sorrow and pain, she did not look away, needing Roderich to see the truth in her words. "Because of Lovi. My brother deserves to be severed from our wicked blood."_

It hadn't taken much to persuade Roderich. He'd known the Daughter of Evil could not be swayed to show him mercy, and after hearing her plan, he had to have known that her mind was gone more than her father's. His only hope had been to save Elizabeta, and so he had complied with the princess's wishes. Was he watching her now? Standing with her mother and seeing her plan unfold?

There had been a few hiccups, her feelings towards Prince Ludwig a large one.

Without her even thinking, Felisa brought up one of her dainty hands to pause over her heart, earning her a look from a passing handmaid. A sharp glance caused the girl to scurry away, and the princess sighed inwardly. Oh, Ludwig, a strong and loyal prince, now full of hatred towards the girl that loved him more than she could have reasoned possible after just one visit—even if it had been one-_hundred_ visits.

How would she be if her place was reversed with Lovino and she had been ordered to kill the body harboring a soul that had spelled her heart with only a glance through those deep, bright, strong sapphire windows?

Listening to her brother's stifled sobs, she closed her eyes and tried to feel that very same pain. However, years of trying to block out her emotions made it difficult. Only Lovino's constant presence had allowed her to cling to any sense of humanity, and it had been a single glance from the Prince of Blue that had restored some of what she thought had been lost.

But now she wondered if in her quest for a brighter future, she had only darkened it.

Standing outside that door, listening to those sobs that almost made tears rise to her eyes, Felisa wondered if she could truly sever Lovino from their devil-blood or if she had only caused that tie to become all the stronger.

**_GOMENASAI! *bows repeatedly* I've finally gotten back to this (a bunch of what I had been working on got deleted, and I had to go back and rewrite it - the plot bunnehs for other stories didn't help whatsoever X/), and I'm going to try very hard to keep up with this regularly. I already know where I'm going, so I hope to be able to get everything written and posted soon. Again, I'm sorry! *bows more*_**


	14. Pitiful Weeds

Crouched in the far corner of an alley near the outskirts of Esmeralda, Mei could only stare wide-eyed as hell pushed its way through the streets. Fires blazed as screams, crashes, strikes of metal on metal, cries, and unheard prayers flew up in a cacophony towards the indifferent heavens. All around, people were killed; how any of the soldiers were able to tell the difference between friend and foe in such discord was beyond Mei's understanding. All she wanted was to get out. The fires were getting closer, and she prayed for her beloved goddess to watch over her as she left this godforsaken city.

"_Do you not like Esmeralda?"_

There was nothing to like anymore with her goddess deceased.

Killed, in cold blood.

_"Even with everything, you haven't been turned bitter. I've seen too many people allow others turn their hearts hard, but yours stays soft and pure. I can tell by how you've spoken. This world needs more with your kind of light."_

The light was getting harder and harder to see. Murdering the kingdom's princess hadn't been enough for that cold-hearted ruler of Yellow. Now she has sent her armies to overtake the Kingdom of Green. By what Mei had heard, several key cities had already been captured, and now, mere months after the declaration, it looked like even the capital would fall. Oh, how bittersweet it was that Antonia did not have to see such destruction of the country she loved!

"_Fighting? Control? Those have never allowed nations to grow and thrive for long."_

Mei hadn't been able to learn too much about what King Estefan and King Theodor had been planning, but it was evident that they had been ruined by Princess Felisa.

The girl began to grind her teeth at the thought of that horrid person's name. Her dark eyes were now empty of tears, but they still stung as she clutched the wool blanket around her body that trembled with rage, sorrow, and grief. The cold was held off by the fires, but Mei never loosened her grip on the blanket.

Winter no longer loomed with a knowing leer; it now grasped the land, cackling as the humans scurried with their conflicts and trials. Antonia had called Mei a beautiful flower, but not even the loveliest of blooms could escape the death-grip of ice. They withered just like the pitiful weeds surrounding them.

Huffing, the girl gripped the off-white blanket more tightly around her body to where it was almost like a second skin. Slung over one shoulder was a pack she'd taken from the palace before escaping, stuffed with a few extra clothes, dried fruits and meat, and a skin of water. She had hoped to get out of the city before the Yellow troops arrived, but either they were too quick or the information had reached her much too slowly. The Green soldiers were fighting their hardest to keep them from the castle, but it looked like the prowess of the Yellow army had not been simply idle gossip. They fought with skill that was almost supernatural, and it would still be a while before reinforcements from the Kingdom of Blue should arrive.

Last Mei had heard, Prince Ludwig and his brother were riding towards Oro despite their father's orders. Prince Alexander would stay in Esmeralda, but Mei did not care if that promiscuous, immoral Green man met a Yellow's sword or fell on his own. Right now, it was only the two, true men of Blue that the girl prayed for as she scurried from shadow to shadow, only having a direction in mind—south.

_God, _she thought, watching and listening all around before darting down another alley, _I don't care if You've given up on me. If there is _any_ mercy within You, please aid Prince Ludwig and General Gilbert. Aid them on their mission and keep them safe as they avenge Your brightest angel._

It was nearly impossible to block out all of the screams in pain, sorrow, anger, and confusion. It was nearly impossible to block out the cries of soldiers leaping into battle. It was nearly impossible to block out the chaos even hell had to stop and wonder at. Demons couldn't create horror like this—only humans could.

An eternity might as well have passed when Mei finally made it out of the city, not looking back. There were worse things than becoming a pillar of salt.

It wasn't until Mei was near the point of collapse she finally sought a place to rest for a few hours. She was leaving the plains and reentering the forests, but she was unable to start a fire. Luckily, the trees stopped most of what wind there was (nature was merciful for once), and she just made sure to rub her feet, ankles, and calves before falling asleep, curled up in the thick blanket.

Scanty golden rays shooting through the thick clouds and finally reaching the forest woke the girl up, and she went through rubbing her feet again before using some nearby moss to clean her hands. She rested a few moments more, nibbling on venison as she sat. Looking up, she sighed inwardly. The sky was overcast, and it was likely that there would be rain. By now, there should already be a thin blanket of snow on the ground that may or may not survive the day, but it seemed that winter was easing its torment due to not being able to compete with what the humans were doing to themselves.

Before setting out again, Mei took out the compass she wore around her neck. She kept it under her dress, as the golden color may attract thieves. She made sure that she faced south and head out again. She remembered Antonia telling her of a town right next to the sea. Antonia had admitted never going before herself, but she had seen pictures in books and had always wanted to visit. It was right on the border where the Green and Yellow Kingdom met, but it was a tiny town, so neither ever bothered disputing about it. It was like the citizens there were in a nation all their own, and that was Mei's destination. All she knew was to head south. That, and its name: Pietá.

"_I need your light by me so I may be reminded of the goodness that God had blessed us with."_

Mei refused to give up on the light Antonia had seen. Doing so would be spitting upon her memory. She could only hope that that light was still there—and that maybe someone else would see it too.

**XXX**

The kingdom was covered in weeds. Weeds covered in thorns and disguised themselves as roses.

Having the Princess of Green murdered! Throwing the troops into a war that would only lead to death and destruction!

"The princess has gone too far!" roared Elizabeta, all need to lay low gone. Why should she keep hidden? It was that devil-spawn sitting on the throne that should be in hiding!

Standing in before the altar of the small church not far from her home, Elizabeta stood up straight, long hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and red armor replacing her green dress. It was time for that Daughter of Evil to be thrust upon the scaffold, and this ex-noble was more than ready to throw her up there herself. Strapped to her hip was Remény, the sword the officers had failed to confiscate from her—just like her armor. Wearing it, her heart raced as if she had been tossed back in time. She almost expected to see Leslie, but Elizabeta could not waste time on such fantasies.

_I can hardly believe I am up here_, she thought as her piercing green eyes scanned the crowd before her. There were almost too many of them to be able to fit in the church, and all wore expressions of deep rage most have likely been too afraid to allow to be seen. _There is no fear now. Only the need for justice, and that is what I plan to bring._

"She is a killer!" continued Elizabeta, not willing to let the fire die by even an ember. "_Murderer_! We've sat idly by as she snapped her fingers for innocent men and women to be executed!" _Roderich… The time has come. I will avenge you, my love…_ "No more! This war is _meaningless_!"

Shouts of agreement echoed through the building.

"This was not the vision of our beloved queen Leslie, who _sacrificed her life_ so we may become a nation of greatness!"

Many crossed themselves at the mention of the late queen, some whispering, "May she rest in peace."

"But then that vile king _twisted_ and _warped_ that vision! And now his daughter only furthers the darkness of his oppressive reign! Well no longer! No longer should the innocent die such horrid deaths! No longer should our peace be stripped away so she can live in such sickening lavishness!"

The shouts were louder, and it sounded like many more were crowded around outside, listening in.

"Tomorrow!" Elizabeta let her voice ring. "Tomorrow we fight! Tomorrow we _overthrow_ that Daughter of Evil! Tomorrow we shall see _victory_!"

The shouts were so loud then, they sounded to be echoing throughout the entire kingdom, and the woman smiled. Her husband and all those others had had met the same end would be avenged. A monster would no longer sit upon the throne. Finally, the curse of this kingdom might just lift.

Back at her house were two men that had arrived early this morning, even before the sun had begun its ascent.

The pale, silver-haired one questioned, "What if she's tipped off and runs?"

He seemed to be wearing a perpetual sneer on his face, red eyes with hints of purple burning with nearly as much wrath as all the citizens of Oro combined.

"She will not run." Elizabeta's tone was sure, and she closed the windows before setting mix-match plates and bowls onto the wobbly table. "She has too much pride for that." _Arrogance that works in our favor. _"Besides, there are people watching just in case. Do not worry."

Sitting down, the blond-haired man looked much calmer than his elder brother, but one look into those sapphire eyes showed more fire than all of hell.

"So we storm the castle, and, what, she will be waiting on her throne?" he questioned, nodding his thanks for the salad and soup.

"Wherever she is, she'll be found," Elizabeta assured. "Her minister of war should be the biggest issue besides the guards. He often stays pretty close by. He's tall—even more than you, I think—and is rumored to fight very well. Some even say he takes pleasure in torturing prisoners before they're to be executed."

Sitting down, the elder brother (Gilbert, Elizabeta reminded herself) muttered, "Sounds like one sick fuck." He took a bite of his salad, thin lips twitching. After he swallowed, he asked more loudly, "What's his name?"

"Ivan," replied the woman as she took her seat. "I don't know of a surname, but his hair is pale blond, and those who've seen him say his eyes are purple." She watched the men's expressions. "I don't know myself, but I wouldn't be surprised if a surviving Braginsky had managed to weasel his way into the higher ranks. The princess shouldn't be hard to take down compared to him whether or not that is true."

"I don't care if he's a fucking _saint_," growled Gilbert when his brother opened his mouth. "If he stands in my way, his chest will be kissing my sword."

A corner of Elizabeta's mouth quirked upwards at that. _Crude, but I like him. _In her mind, she laughed at how Roderich would likely react to Gilbert as a houseguest. _They'd probably be at each other's throats._

"We move first thing tomorrow?" the blue-eyed man (Ludwig, came the name a second later) inquired. He looked restless, having to use all of his self-discipline to charge the palace immediately.

Sipping her soup, Elizabeta nodded. "First thing." _And my sword of vengeance will scatter the blood-red petals of that evil flower…._


	15. The Princess and the Fugitive

It was like the demons of hell were making a new home in Oro as Lovino gazed out the throne room's window. The time had finally come. The world now stood against Princess Felisa, but the servant still refused to leave her side. It was too late to turn his back, and he could not stand the thought of ever doing so. He wanted to always stand by her, but as he watched the guards try to hold off the angry citizens, he knew that they could only be appeased by blood. History showed that it was always man that thirsted for blood—gods of old and new had no use for it.

Sitting on her throne was Felisa, waiting for her fate. Still, the boy had no idea what was going on in that head, but by the tiny twitch of her curl, he saw fear. Her porcelain face might look impassive, but she was terrified inside, Lovino knew.

Ivan was somewhere in the castle, ordering the guards and sending out runners for more troops to come. Only, due to the war, they were in short supply, and they did not have enough men to hold off the rebels. Many of the maids and servants had already fled the palace, and Felisa only stared at the door as she gripped the arms of her golden throne as if just waiting for the leader to come and make her chest into a sheath. That was probably what she was thinking, and Lovino squeezed his eyes shut and shuttered at the image.

_I can't let that happen! _he thought frantically. _I can't let her die!_

Lovino looked back out the window, seeing the people begin to overpower the guards. Soon, they would be in the castle, killing anyone and everyone that got on the way of them and their sacrifice.

_Is this what they call retribution? For the evil of our blood?_ His amber eyes swept across the room, stopping at his sister's beautiful face. His eyes then narrowed in determination as his jaw set. _Then I will defy it._

The heels of his black shoes clacked against the marble floor as he marched towards the throne, Felisa's golden eyes only flickering towards him for a fraction of a second.

"Lovi?"

Taking a deep breath, Lovino jumped up the steps leading up to the throne. In that same motion, he wrapped his thin fingers tightly around Felisa's wrists and spun her down to the floor, making her shriek in surprise. He stumbled slightly, his hands ending up at his sister's back as his breathing and heartbeat quickened. Their foreheads touched for a moment, and the princess's wide eyes shimmered in puzzlement. Her lips were parted as she searched for something to say, but Lovino pushed himself away a few inches, searching her eyes. Still, there were no clues—even her curl was still—and he scowled slightly as he let go of her and discarded his black cloak—he'd worn it for escape, but if his sister's pride was going to get in the way, he needed to do something else.

"Lovi, what—?"

"I'll give you my clothes," Lovino interrupted in a tone that demanded compliance. He would be the one giving orders this time; there was no room for any arguments.

He threw his bow to the ground and quickly unbuttoned his white shirt.

"Don't make me undo your dress for you," he growled, eyes flashing.

Blinking, Felisa jumped at her brother's tone, brow furrowed as she stared at him and began to undo her bright yellow dress with a black rectangle over the front of her torso and black lace and ruffles circling the bottom hem. There were also black ruffles at the ends of her long sleeves, and she looked to be undoing the buttons without any thought. Her muscles worked, following the order while her mind was preoccupied with trying to figure out what it was her brother was planning on doing.

_As if it isn't obvious._

He threw his shirt at her once she let the gown fall around her feet, and she stepped out of her black heels and peeled off her stockings after sticking her thin arms through the sleeves. Her cheeks were colored, and Lovino was sure his face was red as he stepped out of his black shoes and trousers. He tried not to look at his sister's mostly-nude body, but with her shape, it was easy to mistake her for a young boy—not that he was suicidal enough to say so aloud.

"Put them on and get the hell out of here," Lovino commanded, tossing her the trousers and grabbing the dress.

His eyes finally went to Felisa's body as she shakily fastened the trousers around her hips, and Lovino scowled upon seeing that she hadn't taken off her corset. He huffed and grabbed her, making her yelp once again. He'd watched the maids enough times to know how to work it, and barely a minute had passed before he had it around himself. He could hear shouts drifting in from outside, and it sounded like they were getting closer to the innermost gates.

_Damn, damn, damn!_

He looked up as he pulled on the gown and fastened the buttons. Felisa still wore that dumbfounded look, and the boy's lips set in a frown as his curl bounced in irritation.

She didn't move at all as he untied the black collar with the Vargas crest from her slender neck and tied it around his own. He then began to button the white shirt when it became evident that she wouldn't be doing it for herself.

"You need to leave," he said. "They want blood, and they'll get it."

Finally, it dawned on her, like she had been hoping, _praying_, that this hadn't been what was really happening.

"No!" Finally, tears rose to those large eyes, the sight hitting the boy in the heart like a cold knife. "Lovi—!"

"Don't!" he warned. He finished buttoning the shirt and pushed her down to get the socks and shoes onto her feet. He then grabbed his cloak and draped it over her. "They'll never tell the difference."

"But if it's not me, they'll know—"

"We're _twins_, dammit!"

Again, Felisa jumped at his tone, and Lovino's eyes stung with tears. He looked down and blinked them back. He needed to be strong.

"I'm the firstborn," he whispered. "It was meant to be _me_ on that throne in the first place. I'll take it now, and you_ get the hell away_. Do that for me, _please_? Just live. Smile. Laugh." He leaned forward, kissing her forehead. "I promise we'll meet again one day."

"Lovi…" She was full-out sobbing now, and Lovino yanked her back up to her feet and shoved her towards a secret passage behind the throne.

"Do this for me!" he shouted at her. "Allow me this _one thing_! I've never asked for anything else."

The way her legs wobbled, it looked like Felisa might not be able to stand for much longer, but she gave a nod and headed for the passage. With a twist of one of the rose carvings on the top of the throne's back, a portion of stone slid away, and the girl turned to give him one more, longing look.

"W-will we really m-meet again one day?" Her entire body trembled, and by the gleam in her eyes, it looked as if she still did not really comprehend what was happening—like she thought maybe she could wake up at any moment.

_Dear God, if only,_ thought Lovino. "Yes!" His smile didn't have to be forced, but he could no longer keep back the tears. "Yes, of course! Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

The smile that appeared on Felisa's face was so small, it could have easily been mistaken as a trick of the light. She gave another nod and got on all fours to crawl through the doorway of the secret passage, the stone sliding back into place behind her. Lovino then took another deep breath and tugged on the stockings and carried the high-heeled shoes with him to the throne. He sat, put on the shoes, and tried to keep his posture regal-looking.

After wiping away the tears, Lovino took down his ponytail and used the black ribbon to tie a bow on the left side of his head. The shouts from outside grew louder, and he just stared at the door as his sister had been doing earlier. All there was left to do now was wait.

_Pitiful twins separated by cruel fate_, he thought, trying to blink away any emotion that might be showing on his face. _My princess, my queen, sitting here only yesterday. They have always called you evil, so now it is my turn to be here. After all, the exact same blood runs through my own veins._

**XXX**

Citizens had fallen, but their fury and numbers could not be beaten by the castle guards. Swords and daggers fell to knives, sickles, picks, and axes. Farmers that had starving families back home and were nearly starving themselves seemed to feel no pain, no fear. There was only the future they craved, and anything that stood in the way was to be cut down like weeds threatening their crops.

Elizabeta's own sword was painted red by the time she and the Blue captain entered the castle. She knew the layout of the large building more than even her own home, and she pointed the way towards the throne room as Gilbert cut down a guard.

"That little bitch is going t—_Ack_!" His sword dropped as a throwing knife appeared out of nowhere and found a home just above where his armor began, dangerously close to his neck. "Shit!" He pulled out the blade and pressed a hand onto the wound.

As the woman in red began to turn, another knife came out of nowhere, but she was able to move enough to where it only scratched her armor, just below her shoulder.

_The hell?!_

She charged in that direction, a shadow moving at the corner of her vision. She the slid to a stop to twist around and face the adversary, but there was suddenly someone on her back, thin arms winding around her head as if about to snap her neck. Elizabeta tried to twist away, heart and head pounding.

Suddenly, there was a hollow-sounding **thunk** and **squish**, and the weight fell from her back. Whirling around with wide, shocked eyes, she spotted a thin, blond man with an arrow through his cheek, going through his brain. Sky-blue eyes were wide and bright with dying madness that made the woman's heart thunder all the more. She slowly and shakily picked up Remény, realizing she'd dropped him. Going over to Gilbert was Ludwig, a crossbow in one hand.

"Thank you," Elizabeta whispered. "I am in your debt."

"You will settle it by bringing me the princess's head." His mouth twitched, the closest Elizabeta had ever seen him come to a smile.

Gilbert and Ludwig both kept small vials of vinegar and wrappings for injuries in battle, and the albino barely flinched when the pale amber-gold liquid was poured into the gash the knife had made. Ludwig helped wrap it quickly as the woman looked around the front room and listened, sending fighters streaming in further into the palace. Some of her hair had already escaped from her ponytail, but she paid it no mind, only blowing a couple of strands away from her nose as Gilbert took his sword back up, eyes glittering as sweat coated his face and kept his hair plastered to his head. Dust was smeared across his forehead and over his jaw and neck, and there was a shallow cut along one cheek that was already scabbing over.

Elizabeta was just as much of a mess if not more so, and even the tall prince had some hair out of place and sweat running down his neck in small rivulets. It was getting deep into winter, but Oro had always been one of the last places on the continent to meet its embrace. The temperatures (oddly warm even for the city this time of year) plus the heat of battle was threatening to slow them down, but the adrenaline still ran strong. They could not stop. Not until Felisa's head was on a pike at the front of the castle's gate.

_**For those that were confused about the vinegar, it used to be used as a disinfectant. :3**_


	16. Dust to Dust

**_I'm sorry if this chapter gets a little confusing to read, but to really get the effect that I wanted, I thought this might be the best way to go. Anyway, I only alternate from Felisa, to Elizabeta, to Lovino, and it keeps cycling in that order with each scene. Please enjoy! :)_**

The passage was small, and Felisa's balance felt off wearing flat-heeled shoes as she walked with her back bent awkwardly, still feeling her corset around her even though it was gone.

Gone.

Like Lovi.

What was going on?

Darkness enclosed on her, only a small rectangle of light at the end of the tunnel keeping it from engulfing the small girl entirely.

The light at the end of the tunnel…

Was she on the scaffold already? She couldn't feel the block. Would it be cold? It was sunny today (unsurprising for Oro). So why did she only see darkness? Had her head already been sliced away from her shoulders? She would expect Elizabeta's swing to be fast and without hesitation. So was this her last moment of consciousness before Judgment? Was God already having Saint Peter go through the book?

Felisa could not recall the arrest. She remembered nothing of walking up the scaffold's wooden steps. What had Elizabeta said to her? Had she said anything? Or had she only spoken to the crowd, knowing that the Daughter of Evil deserved nothing but for the stroke of her blade? Had there been cheers? Looks of awe? Of indifference? Of disbelief?

What were her people, the people she had abused, thinking of her death?

The light grew closer.

"G-G…" Odd, how she could still feel everything—the racing pitter-pat of her heart, the aches of her muscles, the burning sting of tears—as if still alive. "G-God…?"

Upon reaching the light, Felisa fell to her knees, ready to be taken. She trembled, eyes squeezed shut and teeth clenched as she waited.

And waited.

**XXX**

Only a few guards stood in the way between the three and the throne room, Gilbert lightly pushing his brother aside to kick the doors open before leaping back, sword at the ready. His eyebrows came together, and Elizabeta saw puzzlement come to his eyes.

"How disrespectful of a man!" a voice rang out from the throne room. The voice wasn't necessarily low, but Elizabeta could have sworn the cheery voice she'd heard at Roderich's execution had been a few pitches higher, almost like tinkling bells that became annoying after listening to them for too long.

Rushing into the throne room after Gilbert with Ludwig right behind her, Elizabeta's eyes widened upon spying the frail boy upon the throne in his sister's gown and crest.

_No!_ screamed Elizabeta in her mind. _That little…_—Only the word the captain of the Blue guard had been using now seemed accurate—_bitch forced her brother to take her place?!_

Not even the princess could be that low, and the woman had to blink and take another look at the one sitting there to know for sure it was Lovino.

Yes, the dark brown hair, the curl in the front rather than off to the left; the bright eyes that were a shade darker than his sister's golden orbs; his skin pallid with fatigue and illness he'd been plagued with since birth. This was Lovino, but by the tone of Ludwig's baritone voice as he shouted at the boy, she knew that these two would never believe her. She was one of the few in the entire kingdom that even knew that Leslie had had two children instead of one. Most of the servants that had run out of the castle had either been killed or were far outside of Oro by now. So far, the minister of war had not been spotted. If she tried to tell Ludwig and Gilbert that this wasn't really the princess, they would only think she had suddenly changed her mind about revenge and simply have him killed anyway!

Sheathing Remény, Elizabeta marched up to the throne, eyes locking on the "princess".

"I know it's you, Lovino," she hissed upon getting close, grabbing him by the forearms and yanking him up.

The boy scowled at her, curl bobbing. "Insolent woman!" he seethed, and all Elizabeta saw burning in those amber eyes as determination.

_He truly wants to die_, thought Elizabeta. _He's giving up his life for that monster of a sister._

She couldn't understand it, but it was then she saw how she could hurt Felisa most. It looked obvious now that this had been entirely Lovino's idea, and his execution would tear the little bitch up inside more than any blade could _ever_ do. Darkness seemed to pour through Elizabeta's veins as her bow-shaped lips curved into the smallest of smiles, eyes narrowing. The boy in her grip trembled ever so slightly but refused to let his gaze waver.

Finally, Elzabeta threw him to the ground, Gilbert pointing his sword at him and Ludwig aiming his crossbow.

"By order of the citizens of Oro," declared the red warrior, "you, Felisa Vargas, are arrested for heinous crimes against the People." Her eyes darkened as her heart thundered within her chest. "Punishment is execution by beheading tomorrow at the stroke of three!"

**XXX**

There was no window. The cell was decently-sized—about half that of his room. Lovino sat down in an old, wooden chair next to a fireplace that looked as if it hadn't been used in years. He wasn't quite sure how to feel about this. Logically, he knew he was going to die, but he wasn't quite sure how he felt. Closing his eyes, he could concentrate on his heartbeat, which was even. He could concentrate on his breathing, which was a bit shallow due to the dust in the cell. He didn't feel anxious. He didn't feel worried at all. There wasn't any fear.

No regrets.

It was like he was already dead, his body somehow staying animated while his soul had already moved on to Purgatory.

After months of heart-wrenching guilt all-consuming him, sorrow and self-loathing crippling his body and mind, and apprehension keeping him up at nights, it was like he was now completely spent. All there was left to do was wait, so he crawled over to the hay-stuffed mattress over in the corner, curled up into a ball, and closed his eyes.

**XXX**

The commotion stirred Felisa awake, finding herself shivering, curled up in the black cloak. She was still in that rectangle of light, confusing the girl. Had God not taken her? She looked around and saw there was another path off to her left. How had she missed that? Had it not been there before? Maybe her soul was too stained for God to even touch.

Shaking as she crawled, Felisa bit back the pain of her stiff muscles complaining. How long had it been since she first arrived at the rectangle? It could not have been too long, she was sure.

On and on she crawled, wondering if this was a part of Judgment. She was sure that her heart was much heavier than a feather, but she still clutched to that thread of hope.

Maybe to Lord of Mercy could lend it the strength to keep from snapping.

**XXX**

It had already been decided that Elizabeta would be the one to execute the princess. A large crowd had already gathered in the square, cheering as the last of the supporters were beheaded by a masked man. Alice Kirkland announced each one with her chin high and green eyes alight with the fire of rebellion. Her long, golden hair was pulled into two ponytails on their side of her head, and her armor was the same color as Elizabeta's.

Watching her face, the brunette wondered how much more fighting might need to be done, but she had already gotten favor and support from her House, its allies, and the Prince and Captain of the Blue Kingdom. If Alice was planning anything, she would not go far.

Luckily, it looked like she was more than happy to be rid of the Vargas line, and her eyes sparkled when they found Elizabeta. She waited for the body of the lord to be carried off before announcing that now, as the clock neared the stroke of three, it was time for the execution of the tyrant Princess Felisa.

The crowd gave a deafening cheer, thirsty for more blood, and Elizabeta's heart thundered within her chest as she led Lovino towards the scaffold, her face a mask of ice.

**XXX**

Red was everywhere. The sight made Lovino feel ill, but he kept his expression even as he walked, a knife at his back. His eyes stayed forward, the light breeze toying with his dark hair.

The moment drew nearer, and he had to keep his eyes from flickering over to the person placing a large basket where Lovino's head would soon fall. At that realization, his heart suddenly leaped into his throat. Finally, his body seemed to realize what his mind had known already. He could not back down, however.

As he climbed the wooden steps up the scaffold, he could only pray that his sister was getting far away.

**XXX**

The sunlight burned like salt thrown into her eyes. Felisa blinked rapidly and saw she was out in the gardens, but she could not recall how she had gotten there. Looking towards the meadow, she could almost see where she had made her brother that circlet of clover and wildflowers. Her lips pulled up into a hollow smile as she walked, movements almost wooden as she made her way through the meadow and towards a loud commotion she had heard earlier.

_Am I being made to relive some moments on Earth?_ she wondered, stopping at the edge of the crowd. She pulled the cloak tighter around her small body, the hood pulled forward to where her face looked to be barely more than a shadow.

There was so much chanting, yelling, screaming…

What was that over in the distance?

Ah, a scaffold. The place she had sent many (both guilty and innocent, but many more of the latter) to their deaths.

Look, that was her standing behind the block, face stoic and prideful as always. Next to her was Elizabeta, shouting as her emerald eyes scanned the crowd. The people fell silent at her words, only some "Amen"s here and there. Many nods, but being in the back, Felisa could not see any of their expressions. She could not remember them, either. It looked like her eyes were trained on the balcony, where she had often sat, watching the executions with either a smirk or scowl.

Elizabeta's speech ended, and she unsheathed her sword dramatically, holding the gleaming blade high. The crowd burst into roars and shouts, cheering her on.

Felisa watched herself kneel on the scaffold, face still unreadable as the scanty breeze toyed with her shoulder length, dark brown hair.

Wasn't Felisa's hair chin length? And lighter in color?

Everything seemed to slow down, and it suddenly felt as if the entire world had shattered beneath Felisa's feet.

She wasn't dead. That was Lovi up on the scaffold, taking her place.

**XXX**

Eyes taking in every face in the square, Elizabeta finally spotted a black dot in the back, by a path leading towards a meadow. The cloaked individual trembled, and the woman in red did not need to see her face to know who she was. It was Felisa Vargas, helpless as the one person who had ever given her love was about to be killed.

**XXX**

Lovino's heart beat wildly, but he kept the stoic expression he knew that his dear sister would have worn.

_I will bear your cross._

**XXX**

He just kneeled there, and Felisa opened her mouth wide to scream out in protest, but no word would come to her aid.

**XXX**

The clock struck three.

**XXX**

_I'm just glad I could have been there with you up until this day._

**XXX**

Tears flooded down her face and blurred her vision as her golden eyes burned, unable to blink._ It just can't be time to say goodbye…_.

**XXX**

The bells tolled, announcing the end.

**XXX**

His eyes prickled, but he blinked, allowing no tears. _As long as my princess is safe…. I now keep my vow to protect you until the very end… Just please keep laughing and smiling for me_.

**XXX**

Again, Felisa tried to scream, but it was like white-hot hands had grabbed a hold of her lungs and throat.

**XXX**

"Any last words?"

**XXX**

Still holding back tears, Lovino smirked, holding no regards for anyone in the crowd as he chimed his twin's favorite phrase: "Tea time!"

**XXX**

Felisa collapsed to her knees when the sword was swung before Lovino's throat had even touched the block. His head tumbled down into the basket, the crowd cheering as many rushed forward to dip their fingers into the blood that still spilled.

**XXX**

Again, Elizabeta's burning eyes found the figure in black, teeth clenched as she stared at the girl on her hands and knees, staring at the ground in shock and grief that had only now just begun to really hit.

_Now we are the same._


	17. Sins of Leaders

Already, orders had been sent to have the Yellow armies return, and Elizabeta needed to have a meeting with King Theodor and King Estefan as soon as was possible. Ludwig and Gilbert were staying for a few days more, helping Elizabeta with her plans for rebuilding the Yellow Kingdom—now the Kingdom of Red. A new name for a new era, hopefully one of peace.

Purple had been said to have nearly conquered the world, but the Braginskies had grown paranoid, and that paired with corruption had forced their fall.

Yellow had gone through cycles of power and anarchy.

Elizabeta prayed that Red would win the Lord's favor.

"Several regiments have returned, your highness," reported Alice Kirkland, keeping a step behind the new ruler, who was still getting used to her title.

_From duchess to peasant to queen…_. The woman gave a nod, needing to keep her thoughts clear. Gilbert had said he might have found something when he watched as some servants got rid of the tapestry in Felisa's old chambers, now Elizabeta's. "That's good. Go find Tino and discuss our next step with the Green and Blue kingdoms. I'll be at the meeting hall shortly."

Although Alice had been rumored as a radical and being hot-headed, she knew how to strategize, and Elizabeta could think of no better person to be the new minister of war. The old one had been discovered and was now in a cell with several others for Elizabeta to interrogate later. In contrast to Alice, Tino Väinämöinen was sweet and patient, and he had a good knowledge of both diplomacy and money management, making him a wonderful advisor. The first thing she had done after being named as the new queen was appoint new ministers and advisers, knowing she would need much help to drag the kingdom out of the ashes Felisa and Bastilio had made.

"Yes, your highness." Alice gave a small bow and hurried towards to do as told.

She may be a radical, but it had been good to realize that Alice was also very loyal so long as she saw the people and those she cared about being benefitted. Elizabeta sometimes wondered if she needed to keep an eye on her, but she had not caught wind of any higher ambition coming from the zealous woman. She knew she could trust the blonde, and Elizabeta needed to remember that she could not allow paranoia to enter her mind. She could not make the same mistakes of the past.

The princess's old chamber was spacious but sparse in furnishings. If not having known it had already been this way, Elizabeta would have figured that everything had already been cleaned out. There was only a large bed, a nightstand, a desk with a pile of books next to it, and the tapestry, which had been rolled up and was now being carried out by three servants, leaving the queen alone with the Blue captain of the guard.

"It might be nothing, but this caught my eye," said Gilbert without any greeting. He pointed at something etched into the wall where the tapestry had been. "Just seemed odd to me."

Going up to the wall, Elizabeta's brow wrinkled as she ran a thin finger along the oval. "I…" She closed her eyes, calling upon the memory to come to her. "I think Leslie had said something about this…" Hand over the oval, Elizabeta concentrated. "There are secret passageways and rooms all over the castle. I think this is one of them."

The woman's eyes opened, glittering as Gilbert walked up behind her. She took a breath and pushed the oval into the wall. The rumbling started soon afterwards as a portion of the wall moved aside, revealing a passage into a room not much larger than the cell Lovino had been shoved into before his death.

The thought sent a chill scurrying down Elizabeta's spine, but she pushed it away before stepping, wide-eyed, into the room. There were shelves covering half of the walls, many books that hadn't been able to fit piled high atop and in front of them, only narrow paths big enough for a child leading to the cases. Elsewhere were many, many paintings, huge pads of paper, two easels, and boxes of what Elizabeta could only assume to be art supplies.

"The hell…?" murmured Gilbert, walking over to one of the easels. Propped up on it was a painting of Ludwig, a book in one hand as he lounged on a pale green couch. On his face was a small, easy smile Elizabeta could have sworn the stoic man wasn't capable of wearing.

"My thought exactly…," Elizabeta whispered, going to pick up one of the nearest journals.

She looked up as Gilbert picked up another canvas, this one of Felisa and Lovino as small children. The two were smiling, Felisa clinging to her brother's arm as she smiled wide, and a crown of clovers were atop Lovino's head. At the sight of the picture, it felt as if Elizabeta's heart had plunged through her stomach, heavy as lead and colder than ice.

"Did…" Gilbert took the painting of his brother off the easel and put the painting of the Vargas twins in its place, taking a step back as he just stared. "Did… the princess…"

"Th…" Could Elizabeta's crime really come out so soon? _No!_ she told herself. _It's not a crime. Felisa was _supposed_ to die, but Lovino willingly took her place. There would have been even more chaos if I had just let him go when no one even knew of his existence. I'm innocent!_ "It can't be… Leslie… didn't say…."

The journal still in her hands, she took a step forward so she was to Gilbert's right.

Both children had their hair short in identical boyish styles, and Elizabeta remembered once hearing from Roderich how Felisa had always made a fuss over wanting her hair to be cut short like her brother's against her father's wishes. In the painting, Felisa wore a white dress with a yellow rose pinned to her left hip. Lovino wore a white button-up shirt and black slacks, an identical-looking rose pinned over his right breast.

"She had a _brother_." Gilbert shook, his tone on the line between fury and despair. "It was the _brother_ that killed Antonia. The _brother_ that we had…" His red-violet eyes shone as his mind worked, the queen of Red only able to stand there numbly. "What has she… How…"

Finally, Elizabeta looked down at the thick book in her hands, and her fingers trembled as she unwound the leather strap and opened it to a random page, reading aloud: "'Francis presented himself as a traveler looking for work, someone who was very well-learned and -experienced of the world. I know exactly who he is. A Bonnefoy. Is this coincidence? Him and a Braginsky working beneath me. I will hire him, but I wonder if this is coincidence, if there is such a thing. His teachings of math and science says that the world is full of coincidence and randomness, but the teachings from my priest say otherwise. I do not know and maybe never will, but I will keep him around. He eyes the maids in a lustful manner, and there is a rumor he has had an affair with Lady Kirkland. No matter. I feel I must keep an eye on him. Just in case my first instinct is correct and coincidences do not exist.'"

"Bonnefoy…" Gilbert rolled the name over his tongue. Being from the Blue Kingdom, he would know the name very well. "Most had been exiled after the revolution those years ago, but I do not see of a reason why any would try to take control of this kingdom—or how one thought he _could_."

"Sometimes coincidences do exist," mumbled Elizabeta half-heartedly. She glanced back up at the painting before grabbing another journal and flipping to a page close to the beginning. "'I cannot just step down. History has always called for sacrifice for evil to become good once again. There must be redemption. Absolution. That will be me. I will give myself to the people, but they must first become angry enough to rebel. My father has been oppressive, but I must be worse. I must take on his evil name. I will die. Another, better, will take my place. And my dear brother can be free from me and our treacherous blood once and for all. He deserves to laugh and be happy, not fetching me my tea and pastries for the rest of his life when he has always been so ill. He has always been full of goodness despite our blood. He is the angel while I am the demon. He is sinless. Perfect. He should live'—" Elizabeta choked on the words, hands shaking as her eyes burned with tears.

"She…" Gilbert's hands curled into tight fists as they shook at his sides. "She knew she was going to die. She planned _everything_. That… That little…" He clenched his teeth. "An-Antonia… and now probably her brother…?"

Elizabeta had not seen him at such a loss for words before.

Her eyes flickered down to the bottom of another page: _Roderich asked me why I was doing all this. I told him I wanted to free Lovi from the curse of our wicked blood. All I want for him is to go on living, and maybe we'll get another chance to play with each other again._

"She hadn't planned everything…," she whispered too low for the captain to hear. Her voice rose as she stared at the painting once again. "She knew that such an unnecessary, cruel war would be the final shove to get the people to rebel and throw her off the throne, but why…" She looked at the fuming Gilbert. "It was Ludwig, Prince Alexander, and Felisa who signed the peace treaty, correct?"

That conversation she'd had with Grazia those months ago came flooding back. The woman with the kind smile and perpetual cough had died a couple of days before the news of the war had spread, and Elizabeta had not yet fully mourned, her anger towards the princess overriding all other emotion at the time. Now, she remembered how the two had spoken of the peace treaty and the many rumors spreading throughout the kingdoms.

"Yeah, what of it?" questioned Gilbert, tone rough.

"But Ludwig and Alexander are not yet the rulers. Signing the treaty then wouldn't have held their nations to the agreement. Not according to law."

Eyes widening, Gilbert stared back at the woman, realization dawning on him. "Only Felisa would have been tied to it." He punched a wall. "_Dammit_! How did we not see that?!"

"I think Felisa did," whispered Elizabeta, "and maybe Antonia had as well. Do you remember anything odd when…" She bothered not to finish.

Breathing hard, the tall man had his hands against the wall to keep himself upright. "Antonia seemed a little distracted, that whole time, but even more that day. Mei, her friend and a maid at the castle there, said she'd left after reading a message she probably thought was from some admirer or something." He shook his head. "But the wax stamp had been of the Yellow Kingdom. She had to have known. It wasn't like the little bitch princess was making things subtle." He stood up and whirled around, eyes challenging. "But why the _fuck_ would she need to die?!"

Elizabeta shook her head. "I don't know. Felisa could have just sent the troops without having to resort to such…" Her mind began to race. "What if she knew you and your brother would do everything within your power to make sure she was avenged?"

Gilbert blinked, not following. "What do you mean?"

"What is Prince Alexander like?"

"As brutal as the Yellow bitch but with less brains—and most of them are below the belt rather than in his head."

"And Antonia had no real power?"

"She sometimes joked she's more like a trophy so King Estefan can show that he really does have a heart—'Look! I adopted a little orphan girl and raised her as my own blood!'" He sneered.

"But the war would have weakened the Green Kingdom." Elizabeta's voice grew soft as her gaze grew distant. Could she be getting closer to the truth? Even if she had the time to read all of these books, she may never find it. "Substantially. And Antonia had been loved throughout the Green Kingdom, so I have heard. Everyone would be in mourning, and from what you've said of Alexander, most would not want him on the throne. They wanted Antonia, and even if many knew she didn't really have any power, there still would have been that hope she'd one day rule."

"But now that hope's gone." Gilbert was beginning to catch on. "And with the Green Kingdom so unstable now, it's just a hotbed for rebellion. There's probably one brewing as we speak!" He shook his head. "Antonia had always said she wanted what was best for her people, no matter the cost." His eyes shimmered, and Elizabeta took one of his hands before she knew what she was doing. "Could those two really have been working together?"

"I don't know," Elizabeta admitted.

"And what about the brother?"

"If he took Felisa's place on the scaffold, there is nothing we can do now. She's likely long-gone."

The man slowly shook his head. "This is fucked up." He looked down at his hand in Elizabeta's and ran his thumb over her skin. It was dry, and her palm was hard from work. She was a fighter just like him, and he found himself taking a step closer. "We can't tell Ludwig about this."

"Alright."

Elizabeta stared into Gilbert's eyes, wanting to tell him what she had done, but she kept silent. He and Ludwig had thought they were slaying a monster, but the woman of Red had known she was taking innocent blood, washing her hands immediately afterwards. In her quest to destroy the monster, she had become one herself. Her soul was just as stained as the one she had sought to bring to justice, no matter what she said to herself to justify the decision.

But no one needed to know of her sin. It was a secret she'd bring with her to the grave.

**_I wanted to get this up sooner, but I had to get a project ready for this presentation. I still suck at public speaking, but I didn't faint or run away, so I think I was fine. X3 Although I felt more like Judas's lawyer (my project was about whether or not Judas Iscariot really deserves the bad reputation we've been giving him all these years) than anything, haha. Anyway, now that this story is (finally, and I'm still apologizing for taking so long) past the climax, things are slowing down, and there should only be a few chapters left plus the epilogue. I hope you all haven't given up on me and are still enjoying the story. :)_**


	18. Along the Shore

Throughout her life, Mei had apologized for ever being born, those apologies ceasing only when she'd been taken in by her dear Antonia. Not a day passed the girl didn't think of the princess of Green, but she had found work at the church in Pietá, the priest there much kinder than the one in Esmeralda. The priest provided her a small house nearby, and he had been very patient, helping her with continuing her lessons on reading and writing so she could help with filing and copying records.

The days were slowly growing longer now, and Pietá was warmer than Esmeralda had been. Sitting in her small house, Mei was curled up on a large cushion in front of the fire place, sipping black tea. She had been learning some basic cooking skills, and a slice of the herbal bread she had made was on a chipped plate next to the dark brown cushion she was picking at. Over her legs was a blanket, and the girl sighed after taking a long sip of her tea. This had to be the most relaxed she'd felt in quite a while.

She had been close to starving upon arriving to the town. Some of the people had given her odd looks upon her arrival, but the town practically seemed to fancy itself a nation on all its own. The tiny town was unclaimed by the Kingdoms of Green and Yellow (now Red, Mei had heard from one of the parishioners).

After hearing that the evil Yellow Princess had been executed during the climax of the revolution… Mei had nearly fallen to her knees in praise right then and there.

Most of the citizens of Pietá now accepted Mei more or less, only a sour look or sharp comment here and there—no worse than the maids back at the Green palace.

After finishing her tea and slice of bread, Mei placed the cup and plate into the washing bowl in the kitchen. She then put out the fire.

The sun's rays were dancing around the smudges of pale grey clouds that grew whiter, promising that last night's downpour had been the last for another while. The air would be damp and heavy—not comfortable when the air was still fighting to rise above freezing temperatures—but Mei felt a pull towards the nearby beach, so she grabbed a grey wool wrap, pulled it tightly around her, slid her small feet into her flats, and headed outside.

The damp earth clung to the soles and sides of the girl's black shoes, and the wind felt like it would be picking up later on, making the already-cold weather all the more unbearable.

Still, she walked on, not quite knowing why, simply feeling like it was something she needed. Upon arriving at the beach, her lips curved into an easy smile, curl jumping somewhat as the breeze played with her long, midnight locks. She began to hum a song Antonia would sometimes sing, the tone soft and gentle. Mei swayed a bit as she walked, staying just out of reach of the tide as the waves carried on a calm rhythm. It wasn't quite smooth, but nature seemed to know that something even and constant would only cause hypnosis, not an actual sense of calm.

The world was ragged, but beauty still shone. Some flowers remained forever in the meadow, not because they were inadequate or ugly compared to the others, but because their beauty was too much to even think of ripping away from its original home.

In the middle of the chorus, Mei suddenly ceased, standing straighter and slowing her steps. She swore she heard something not far ahead, but the curving sea line led to large rocks, dark and ragged, the waves pounding on it in a harsher manner than the even shore.

The feeling that had brought Mei outside grew stronger, and she hastened towards the towering rocks without thought.

Upon seeing the body, the Asian froze, mouth wide open and eyes unable to blink. It was lying there, arms outstretched as if trying to drag himself—the person looked male from where Mei was—out of the ocean before losing the strength to keep on. Suddenly, Mei's heart burst into a gallop, and her legs worked on their own accord, bringing her to the body before dropping so she was on her knees. It wasn't until she saw that small movement of the person's chest she realized she had been holding her breath, now gasping as she threw her wrap over the person's torso and pulling him up so his legs would be out of the sea.

"Please, God, help him," she whispered hurriedly, still gasping down air as she carefully turned the person over, pulling his head onto her lap. She took a breath and carefully sat him up, thinking that she needed to get his shirt off. The fabric was soaked, clinging to his skin, which had a slight olive tint but was otherwise pale.

Again, Mei froze, eyes wide as she took in his face.

_Felisa…_.

But it couldn't be! She was _dead_! This had to be someone else!

Staring, Mei took in the person's small nose that turned up slightly at the tip; the bow-shaped lips; full eyebrows arched over the closed eyes that looked like they'd be almost too big for the face when opened; hair that was more red than brown, cut in ragged layers with the longest sticking to the back of the long neck and long uneven bangs sticking to the high forehead; and broad shoulders, shown to be bony through the near-transparent fabric.

No, this couldn't be Felisa, the girl Mei had only seen in shadow, yet the image still burned. Felisa's hair had been a dark chestnut color, face slightly thinner, brows not as arched, and nose a little longer. The angles of her face had been slightly sharper. She'd been a girl with a plain face, whereas this girl had an innocent face and would likely seem quite graceful well and in the appropriate clothing.

Trying to relax, Mei removed the small girl's (she was now sure the person was female, likely very young and not having yet approached puberty) shirt, making sure to wrap her in the woolen cloth snugly.

The girl gave a cough, lids fluttering over golden eyes. A sound came, chapped lips moving uselessly.

"Shh," said Mei in a low tone as Antonia had done with her all those months ago. "I will take you to my home. It is not very far."

The girl merely gave a nod before slipping from consciousness once again.

As short as Mei was, this girl was even smaller, and she looked as if she had not eaten in days. Mei carried her easily, getting back to her house as quickly as she could without jostling the girl too much.

Once back in the house, Mei remade the fire, tossed the sodden clothes aside, and fetched her one of her dresses to wear for now. She then began to heat some water and brought a couple of slices of her herbal bread. She urged the girl awake, making sure she ate and drank. With the girl so weak, the process was long with her sleeping in-between, and Mei had been allowed by Father Benedict to take some time off to take care of her. He had also brought by some medicine, administering it himself so the frail girl could gain back her strength.

It took several days, but she finally became well enough to begin caring for herself, and she had told Mei her name was Lovi. Her story had been heart-wrenching, Lovi's twin brother dying as an infant and her parents giving her his name (she claimed not to know what her original name had been) and raising her as a boy. She was close about eleven. Her mother had died from sickness when she was young, and her father had later died in the chaos of the Red Revolution. After that, she'd fled, eventually reaching Pietá. She began camping out on the beach, or so she said, but Mei suspected she had attempted suicide by drowning.

She left that part of the story alone, and Lovi had been very adamant about helping around the house and finding work. Mei agreed to let her help with chores, but she wanted her to work on getting stronger before she tried finding any sort of work in town.

At first, Lovi wasn't very good at cleaning, and Mei still supervised her whenever she wanted to try her hand at any sort of cooking. It made Mei wonder how much work she'd actually done in her life. It could be that she'd been of a higher class, but Mei respected the girl's privacy. She was still determined to earn her stay, and she continued to get better. After a couple of weeks had passed, Mei returned to her work at the church, and a week or so after that, Lovi seemed competent enough in the kitchen, even if her skill still needed sharpening.

Mei enjoyed Lovi's company, and the young girl seemed to smile a little more each day, though there were still times it seemed strained. Sorrow still filled those huge, golden eyes from time to time, and Mei sometimes caught her staring out the window blankly, almost longing.

One day, Mei stayed at the church late, copying down some accounts and putting away records in the necessary places. When she was done, she locked up the room and headed down the hallway, which led to the sanctuary. She was about to enter to leave through the front doors when the sound of sobbing stopped her right in her tracks. Was a parishioner really here so late?

The sun had long-since set, and Father Benedict would be locking up the church soon. Mei was about to leave quickly and quietly so as not to disturb the person at the altar when she suddenly heard a voice break through those poorly-stifled cries:

"Please forgive me, God… Why? Why couldn't it have been me? It was _supposed_ to be me…. Lovi shouldn't have been the one to die!"

The Asian's heart fell, tears coming to her dark eyes. It was Lovi praying, pleading with her Creator as well as the One who had taken her twin brother away. Having been raised as the dead brother by her parents, Mei couldn't fathom the sort of—

"I didn't want to have her killed, God, I swear I didn't."

Eyes wide, Mei clutched the doorframe, straining her ears. What? Had she heard correctly?

"I should have found another way…. Antonia…"

One of Mei's hands clutched at her heart, air leaving her lungs in a _whoosh_. No… It couldn't be! This little girl _possibly_ couldn't—

"Yes, Lord, I admit that sin had entered my heart as envy, but… that… that can't be the only reason I… I… I wanted to…"

The sobs returned, cutting off the rest of Lovi's—no, _Felisa's_—words. She fell to the floor, her legs weak and unable to keep her upright. Her fingers curled as if trying to claw at the cold, stone floor. Tears stung her eyes like heated needles, and it was becoming too hard to breathe.

Her arms shook, but Mei needed to control herself. She needed to start breathing again and wait for tomorrow. No sleep would take her tonight, not with a murderer staying in her house.

_Antonia,_ thought Mei, gulping down air, _you will have your vengeance. I swear you will._


	19. Flowers of Beauty

_Arms crossed over her chest, Felisa watched incredulously as Lovino rolled up the piece of parchment, the glass bottle tucked under his left arm. He had discarded his coat, the summer sun beating down on the twins more harshly than it had in the past month. His white sleeves were rolled up at the elbows, tie loose and the first button undone. Lovino normally didn't look so informal in front of his princess, but Father was in bed, unable to scold him. Also, the girl had noticed him beginning to perspire and had insisted—and when he'd still tried to resist, she'd made it an order so he'd be more comfortable._

"_Oh, Lovi, you really are serious about this," Felisa muttered, trying to tuck some of her short hair behind her right ear—she'd recently had it cut to just below the earlobes when Lovino got his cut last week at Father's order—only to have the breeze coming off the sea blow her hair over her face again._

_Thin lips in the smallest of smiles, Lovino pretended not to hear his sister's sneer and walked over to the edge of the dock after securing the bottle's cork. The bottle was then thrown into the sea, but the wind battling Lovino's less-than-grand strength kept it from going too far._

"_That can't _possibly_ make your wishes come true!" exclaimed the princess a little more loudly, pushing down on the flowing skirts of her gown (translucent black over dark gold) to keep them from blowing up and showing her thin legs. The thought of that happening almost made her blush._

_Looking back at Felisa, the servant allowed himself to smirk, though whether from the exclamation or from guessing her thoughts, the girl was unsure. Her cheeks really then heated up, causing her brother to laugh as she looked away, lips going into a pout. _

_Turning around fully, Lovino gave a bow, inquiring, "Would Mi'lady wish to cast a wish as well?"_

_Arms crossing more tightly, Felisa kept her head turned off to the right as her eyes closed. "It's just a peasant's game. I don't see any need to do such a thing."_

_Only the sound of the waves answered, Felisa slowly opening her eyes. Lovino was straightening himself, turning to look out to the pure-looking water that seemed to go on for miles and miles. His glittering amber eyes seemed even more distant, and Felisa's blush turned to a lighter one of embarrassment as she stepped over to her twin's side. In her heels, she was almost an inch taller, and she stepped out of them, making her just a hair shorter than he._

"_I mean…" Her huge eyes moved slowly over to his thin face, and her arms unwound, hands clasping in front of her. Seeing his distant, dreaming eyes, slightly-parted lips, strands of hair sticking to his forehead and jaw, Felisa thought of everything he'd been doing for her ever since their father saw him unfit for the Vargas name. Her eyes began to sting, but she just shut them and wore a huge smile as he grabbed his hand, yanking him away from those thoughts so far away—_too_ far away—from her._

"_Lovi already grants all my wishes, right?" Her voice was like a chime, giggles fluttering afterwards._

_Smiling at that voice, Lovino was unable to keep from laughing as well, pulling her closer in an embrace. "Always."_

All the girl could do was stare out at the ocean she could have sworn had once been much brighter, bluer, and fuller of promise and hope. She could only stand there, ignoring the growing cold of her feet with each lick of the waves as she slowly sunk into the sand.

"Always…," she managed in a breath as she clutched the glass bottle all the more tightly.

Inside was a piece of parchment, rolled up nicely and filled with lettering Felisa had given much care to inking. Everything needed to be perfect. Her prayers would never be answered. She only had this one game, this tradition from long ago. Where the wishes were written onto parchment and sent out to sea. Wishes sent to be granted, often with giggles that showed knowledge it was no more than silly superstition only continued for fun.

It wasn't silly superstition anymore. Felisa had to have this wish granted. If God refused, maybe there was some spirit that would not mind granting one sinner's desire.

"_So what did you wish for?" asked Felisa, watching the bottle bob through the waves._

_The smirk returned, along with a mischievous glitter in those bright eyes. "Why, for Feli's chest to get bigger. You're getting closer to that age, right?"_

_Halfway through that, Felisa's blush had spread over her entire face, mouth dropping open. "Y-_You_!" She lunged forward to knock her small fists into her brother's chest, only to have him catch her by the wrists and have them both nearly fall into the water._

_Laughing, Lovino helped his princess steady herself. "I'm just kidding!" _

_The smile on his face made Felisa's blush recede, and she clutched her hands behind her back._

"_I wished for Mi'lady to be happy forever."_

_The embarrassed look returned to the girl's face as she looked over at the bottle. "If that's what you want, you have to stay with me forever."_

_Lovino held up one hand, all fingers curled inward but for the pinky. "Link your pinky with mine."_

_Looking up at him, Felisa blinked. "What? Whatever for?"_

"_I've seen some of the other servants do it. It's a promise. That I'll always be with you and that you'll always be happy."_

_Smiling, Felisa linked her pinky with her brother's. "Okay! Promise!"_

"_Promise."_

The tears could not be stopped now.

"You broke our promise!" shrieked Felisa, throwing the bottle out into the sea with all of her strength. There was barely any wind today to slow it down, the bottle going far and landing with a splash the girl couldn't hear.

Tears burned trails down her flushed, cold cheeks, throat feeling like stone as she sobbed, falling down to her knees into the water.

_Lovi! Lovi! Come back! You promised you would be with me forever! You _promised_!_

Shaking, Felisa couldn't stop as the sobs racked through her, grief threatening to tear her to pieces.

Always, he had done exactly as she said with a smile, ignoring her rudeness. He had granted her every wish, and she had abused him. She had made him spill blood with his own hands. How many nights had she walked by his room, only to hear crying so poorly stifled by his pillow? The sound had twisted the heart Felisa thought she didn't have each time, and she wanted nothing more than to carry every speck of the burden of sin she'd forced onto him. He was supposed to be clean, pure.

And she'd stained his soul with that one order.

"Flow along… little wish," Felisa managed with a hiccup in-between sobs. "An ocean's… worth of tears…" She hiccupped again. "And… and a world's worth of regret…"

A large wave crashed into the girl, soaking her body. Her short hair (still cut like a boy's but tied back by a thin, white cloth) was plastered to her head, off-white dress clinging to her thin, frail-looking body.

"I'm sorry… Please, God… Let me be reborn..."

"It would be especially kind if we could be twins again" came an echoing voice from Felisa's right.

Jolting up, the girl stumbled back as she searched for the holder of the voice but saw no one. She sat up on her knees, thinking she saw a figure by the huge rocks that led up the cliff further down the beach, but that couldn't be. The voice had been right next to her. Turning back to the sea, the girl stared at the sun as it made its decent towards the horizon.

_Lovi…_, she thought, a smile touching her lips. _That… was Lovi's voice…_

More tears streaking down her cheeks, Felisa closed her eyes and inclined her head as she began to hear footsteps approaching.

"I know I can never be good enough for Heaven, God," the small girl whispered, "but please let me be reborn with Lovi. I'll keep my promise to him…, and always be happy…. I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have been born into this life…, but… I'll try harder… in the next…."

**XXX**

With the bit of money Mei had been giving Lovi/Felisa, the small girl had bought a glass bottle and piece of parchment. She had requested use of Mei's ink and pen, which she had allowed.

It was getting harder and harder to not lash out at the golden-eyed monster, but Mei had no idea what she was going to do. How would she dispose of the body? The villagers knew of the mysterious girl from the sea, but would any of them care after a while if she were to suddenly disappear?

It had been a week since hearing that confession, and when Felisa had announced she would be going to the beach later that day, Mei had seen a chance.

Waiting for several minutes after the girl's departure, she took out one of her knives, hiding it beneath the skirt of her black dress. It was the one from her days as a maid in Esmeralda, just without the apron. If Felisa had recognized it, she had said nothing, but Mei saw it fitting to be wearing this when she took the life of Antonia's murderer.

Even if it had been another that held the dagger—Mei had remembered Felisa's servant boy not long after the confessional and had scolded herself on not seeing it sooner—that girl had still been the one to issue the order.

A life was not supposed to be so cheap as to be ended with a word, and the Asian girl shook in rage at the thought. She forced herself to be calm enough to walk steadily out towards the beach, not wanting her hand to shake when she plunged her knife into Felisa's heart.

Antonia was about to get her vengeance, as Mei had promised.

Going over towards the large rocks by the cliff where she'd found Felisa in the first place, Mei watched the girl throw the bottle into the sea as she screamed, "You broke our promise!"

Her words echoed through the beach, Mei's brow knitting in confusion.

Promise?

The girl crumpled over herself and shook with the sobs that stung Mei's heart. It was like when she had—

_No!_ she yelled at herself. _I can't allow myself to feel any sympathy for that demon!_

A wave larger than the rest seemed to come out of nowhere, splashing over Felisa as if it had wanted to drag her out and have her drowned for her crimes.

As Mei began to step away from the large rock she was hiding behind, Mei reached for her knife, pausing when the girl yelped and jumped up and whirled around as if hearing someone. Her eyes went to the rock Mei was at, the dark-haired girl gasping and ducking back behind the rock.

She waited another couple of seconds before sneaking out again, seeing Felisa staring towards the sun. Mei went towards her as quiet as she was able, pausing again as the girl inclined her head as if getting ready to be taken up into the clouds, tears running down her cheeks with saltwater in heavy streams. A foot away from her, Mei began to lift the knife high into the air, the receding sunlight glinting off the blade.

"I know I can never be good enough for Heaven, God."

Mei stopped at Felisa's whispered words, the breeze playing with her long locks.

"But please let me be reborn with Lovi."

Her brother? The servant boy that had a face like hers?

"I'll keep my promise to him…, and always be happy…. I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have been born into this life…"

Breathing shallow, Mei's hand shook at that last statement, eyes prickling as she heard those words in her own voice, the sun beginning to bleed over the sea.

"But… I'll try harder… in the next…."

The knife tumbled down from the Asian's hand as she fell to her knees, making Felisa gasp and whirl around.

"Wha…" Those shining, golden eyes moved from Mei to the dropped knife and back.

"Don't…" Mei's voice was a squeak, and she reached for Felisa's hands. "Don't be sorry… for being given this life."

Always, the girl had apologized for even being born, and hearing this girl say the same… It broke her. Shattered that armor of fury and bitterness that had begun to build around her heart, the heart Antonia had said she treasured dearly. How could Mei have even thought of defiling Antonia's memory?!

She pulled Felisa to her feet and took her back to the house, leaving the knife and every last piece of that infernal armor of malice in the sea to drown.

Both girls needed to learn to be happy in _this _life, not continually apologize for hanging onto such a wonderful gift. Mei was able to gain some recognition around town, people eventually stopping any comments and seeing her heart, not her eyes and color. She was the flower too beautiful to leave the meadow, and her new, dear friend was the one protected by thorns but had been misled to see them as darkness.

Each Saturday, Felisa made brioche, getting better with each try. Her eyes soon began to glitter, matching those smiles that grew less forced day by day. She still did not always see the beauty she held as the flower, often distracted by the thorns she had always seen as a curse rather than a blessing. She would one day see the pureness Mei had finally learned to perceive, just as Antonia had taught her with herself.

Humming a tune one Sunday morning before Mass, Mei walked along the beach, enjoying the sun as the height of spring approached. Easter would be under way soon enough, and the girl was looking forward to her now-favorite holiday—one of rebirth, faith, and hope.

Turning back to wake Felisa (now going by "Feli"), Mei stopped, spotting something out of the corner of her eye.

Out in the water, far from the shore, was the servant boy, Felisa's brother, wish-granter, and savior. Even from so far, Mei could see his bright, amber eyes, and she could only stare as he mouthed two words before disappearing with the breeze:

"Thank you."

_**The next chapter will be the epilogue, and thank you those who are still reading this story. :) I hope you all have been enjoying it and will like the epilogue, which I will try to have up soon. :)**_


	20. Epilogue: Second Chances

The sharp pain had first struck like lightning, leaving the sensation of Lovino's neck being ringed by fire. What had to have only been seconds had ticked by like days, the cheers drowning out the sound of the church bell's indifferent toll being the last thing the boy heard before everything was finally engulfed by blackness.

Not knowing how much time had passed, Lovino opened his eyes, his mind a fog. The room was so dark, he might as well have kept his eyes closed, but he quickly became conscious of cold metal pinching his wrists and constricting his ankles, almost like they were trying to crack the bones. When he moved, he heard the clattering of chains.

"What…?" He looked around, useless when he couldn't even tell how big the room was or where he was within it. If not for the shackles connecting him to the floor, Lovino would even question which way was up.

The boy had never before felt so unsure and scared, quickly getting more and more anxious, trying to listen for any sound but finding none but for the clinking of the chains. Sight taken from him, near-complete silence… Were the walls moving in on him? Would he be able to tell before it was too late?

Some of the fog in Lovino's mind began to lift, a startling memory coming to him.

Wasn't he already _dead_? Then what was this? Surely not Heaven! Hell, then?

Lovino would prefer rings of torturous flames.

Trembling in the darkness, the boy tried to gasp for air, but his breathing remained shallow and quick, his anxiety refusing to let him take in more air. He began to feel lightheaded when light suddenly shot down from what seemed to be a hole materializing in the ceiling, making Lovino yelp in pain and surprise. He squeezed his eyes shut and fell back, the chains making him land mere inches from where he'd stood, the chains holding down his ankles too short to have moved even a step.

Opening his watering eyes, Lovino tried to look directly into the light but then noticed that his shackles were different colors: The ones holding his wrists were red, like blood that had been shed so unjustly; the ones holding his ankles were blue, like tears that had flowed in great sorrow.

More of the fog in Lovino's mind slowly began to lift, the boy trembling again as he looked back up at the hole in the ceiling. Was it time for Judgment?

"Sinful boy!" rang a voice from the light that was impossible to pin as male or female. "Judgment is at hand in this room!"

The fog then dissipated all at once, all of those horrid memories slamming into Lovino's mind at once and making him howl in pain, anger, sorrow, and frustration as his body seized, going backwards and pulling against the chains only to have them yank him back forward. Tears streamed down his flushed cheeks, and he cried and screamed even after his throat felt raw.

Every memory played through his mind with perfect clarity, much clearer than any real memory. This really must be Judgment, God forcing Lovino to relieve each of his sins as punishment.

But for how long? Was Hell really eternity? Lovino had never really thought about it, and he barely had the ability to even try and think of it now. He kept trying to yank at his chains, but he could not escape the blood he had spilt; he could not push away the tears he had caused others to shed.

There was no telling how much time had passed, but Lovino eventually became too exhausted to keep sobbing, falling to the floor in a heap his restrictions allowed. At that time, the hole in the ceiling began to close, a soft noise gently falling from it down to Lovino like the first snowflakes of winter.

_Is that… a lullaby?_ he asked himself, amber eyes staring out in the growing darkness as the light began to disappear. His eyes finally closed, the metal on his wrists and ankles slowly growing warmer.

Was it time for the fire? That would be a blessing compared to the memories in the shaft of blinding light that could have been going on for centuries for all Lovino knew. His concept of time was completely lost, but they now drifted more slowly, still very clear but not as harsh. One was one he did not quite remember, yet it had to have happened if he was seeing it.

He was standing in seawater, not far from shore on a stretch of land he did not recognize. To his left was Felisa, sobbing.

""I'm sorry… Please, God… Let me be reborn...," she begged, her helpless tone and crying making Lovino feel as if his heart were being torn out of his chest.

The words rushed out of him before he could stop them. "It would be especially kind if we could be twins again."

Felisa immediately whipped around as if having heard Lovino, and the boy just stared. Was this really happening? And… Feli could not see him?

He was dead, so that made sense, but that knowledge did not make it hurt any less.

There was a pull, though Lovino could not really wrap his mind around the feeling. It was like being half there and half in the room. He watched as Felisa knelt, facing the sun, and a girl—he thought he recognized her—approach his sister, holding a knife over her head.

Lovino screamed out, trying to get to her, but the louder he tried to scream, the further into the dark room he got. Tears sprung to his eyes once again when he suddenly collapsed in relief, seeing the girl drop the knife and embrace Felisa, tears in her eyes.

"Don't be sorry… for being given this life," she told Felisa.

Lovino was thrown back into the room, but he noticed at the shackles around his ankles were gone, the red ones around his wrists slowly disappearing. His breathing grew deeper and more even as he stood there, elbows at his side and hands in front of him, palms up and fingers slightly curled. His head inclined, eyes pointed at where the hole had once been. His dark brown hair brushed along his shoulder blades, and he could feel the weight falling away as he began to see more images: Felisa baking, laughing, smiling…

Lovino thought he could see the girl with black hair through a window, and he remembered where he had seen her. She was the maid from the Green castle, Antonia's "stray". The girl had had vowed to get vengeance for the Green princess's murder. Seeing her looking up from what she was doing as if she could see Lovino, he could think of only two words to say to the girl that had chosen forgiveness over vengeance:

"Thank you."

Once again, he was back in the dark room, the hole in the ceiling back.

"I give you a gift," the voice declared. "Things have been set into a new motion for you and others. I trust you will remember your lessons, but sin always comes back, servant of evil."

The title made Lovino flinch.

"Now go. It shall be your birthday once more."

White-hot pain raged through Lovino's body, making him yell out in agony before blacking out.

**XXX**

A little boy's eyes squinted open, but the bright light seemed too much, so he kept his eyes mostly-closed, open only the tiniest of cracks so as to be able to see. He began to push himself up on wobbly legs, booming laughter sounding from his right when he fell.

Yelping in surprise, the boy jumped, only stumbling once again before large hands helped him upright. The boy tried opening his eyes again, but the light still hurt, so he kept them at that tiny crack. Looking up, he saw a huge man with bulging muscles, skin deep olive and hair dark brown. Stubble ran over his strong jaw, and while he seemed like he could be imposing, his large smile that made his pale amber eyes sparkle made the small boy smile and wave his arms in glee.

Eyes closing as the man let out another laugh, he tossed his deep red cape back so it didn't drape over his arm, and he took the boy's tiny hand in his large, callused one.

"Come on, let's go meet your brother," the man said, voice deep.

"Brother?" In contrast, the boy's voice was high and small, closer to what one might think to hear from a girl. He was also dressed in a long white gown with long sleeves that hugged at his wrists, and a matching hat sat upon his head.

"Yep! And I'm your guardian."

Trying to keep up with the man's large stride, the boy inquired, "Like a father?"

For some reason, that word sent a chill down the boy's spine, seeing the image of a scowling man dressed in yellow. The boy could not remember a name, only that he feared and hated this man of yellow.

"Hmm… I guess so." The man smiled down at the boy. "My name's Rome, but that's okay if you want to call me 'Father'."

The boy shook his head, trying to rid himself of the image of the man of yellow he just knew was evil. "Um… how about 'Grandpa'? Can I call you 'Grandpa Rome'?"

Rome laughed. "Of course!" He looked forward to make sure they were going the right way before looking down at the boy again. "And your name is Italy. Italy Veneziano."

"Italy Veneziano…" The boy smiled wide, liking that name. Also, something in his mind was telling him he had to smile. A… promise. He wasn't sure how he figured that. It just popped into his head.

Soon, they arrived at a garden in front of a large house, and sitting beneath an olive tree was a boy that couldn't be much older than Italy, dressed in similar clothing.

"Romano!" called Grandpa Rome as he and Italy approached.

Huffing, the older boy looked up, blinking like he had been taking a nap. His eyes found Italy and widened, Romano sitting up as his thin lips began to part.

Stopping a short distance away, Italy trembled slightly, wondering about that searching gaze as something in his mind began to stir. A memory? But he did not remember past just a moment ago when Grandpa Rome found him. It was like a fog engulfed a part of his mind, but he hadn't even realized that part of his mind even existed until now.

"This is your little brother, Veneziano," Grandpa Rome announced.

The searching gaze in Romano's bright amber eyes broke suddenly, disappointment crossing his face. The look made Italy feel sad, but he wasn't quite sure why.

"Brother," he scoffed, eyes flashing in what seemed to be a mixture of anger and sadness. "Little _scrawny_, isn't he?"

"He'll grow," said Rome confidently. "Right, Veneziano?"

The little boy's attention was trained on his brother, golden eyes slowly opening wider despite the too-bright light of the sun. Romano's gaze turned back to him slowly, brow furrowing. Rome looked back and forth between the two, obviously confused.

"Lovi!" cried Italy suddenly, rushing towards his brother, tears streaming down his cheeks for a reason he was still working to place. All he knew was that he had missed his brother greatly.

"Feli," Romano gasped, returning the embrace, tears running down his cheeks. "I can't believe it…"

"Lovi…" It was all Italy could say, not knowing what more there was. He felt relief, joy he could barely fathom, and a sharp pang in his chest. Guilt? What for? He couldn't be sure, only grasp onto the small whisper of a thought saying he deserves much less, deserves eternal fire, and to be happy—to never stop smiling.

"I missed you," Romano whispered through the crying, both still unaware of Grandpa Rome watching them. "We'll do good this time."

"Good?" Italy was still having trouble grasping at those memories from the foggy part of his mind.

"Yeah, and we'll be together, always," Romano promised. He made a hiccupping sound, like he was trying to laugh. "But if I see that Blue bastard, I'm taking him down before he can get near you."

Italy only let out a low "Ve" sound, not sure what he was talking about but suddenly feeling something like foreboding. Another random thought appeared, something along the lines of _It doesn't matter._ _No matter what, I can't escape these thorns._

**_I wasn't quite sure where I wanted to end this, but I think this was a pretty good place. I hope you all that stuck with me enjoyed the story! Thank you to all that have reviewed, favorited, and added! :)_**


End file.
